


Dolce, Amara, Vendetta

by Nemainn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chains, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Psychic Violence, Sexual Violence, Slash, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainn/pseuds/Nemainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU: In questa storia Loki ha vinto contro gli Avengers]<br/>La vendetta è dolce, talmente dolce da diventare, se troppa, amara. Talmente dolce da colmare ogni vuoto, ogni emozione, ogni fibra fino a nauseare, da diventare... altro.<br/>Eppure vendetta è l'unico nome che può dare a quello che vuole, l'unico modo per riempire quel doloroso vuoto, per cancellare il tradimento di chi, più di ogni altro, ha sempre avuto il suo amore, Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaraDAmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/gifts).



Aveva sconfitto tutti gli Avengers e ora, finalmente, Midgard era solo sua.  
Patetici, piccoli e stupidi umani, tremanti di terrore sotto i suoi piedi. Schiavi del suo nuovo regno.  
La Stark Tower era diventata, con opportune modifiche, il suo castello.  
Ora il suo esercito e le sue guardie personali vivevano lì, era diventata il centro di quel piccolo mondo. Ed era da lì, dal trono che si era fatto costruire, che Loki comandava sui terrestri, milioni di formiche che lasciava in vita solo per servirlo.  
Aveva fatto giustiziare tutti quelli che si erano opposti a lui, ma non Thor, non suo fratello.  
Per lui aveva in mente una fine diversa o, meglio, una vita diversa.  
Lunga, torturata, miserevole.  
Thor lo aveva tradito, lo aveva messo in secondo piano, si era preso gioco di lui. Aveva ingannato i suoi sentimenti giocando con essi, umiliandoli. Tutti coloro che lo avevano oltraggiato, tradito, che si erano fatti gioco di lui erano morti. Solo Thor era ancora vivo, separato da Mjolnir, rinchiuso in una piccola cella nelle fondamenta della torre.  
La magia di Loki impediva al Dio del Tuono di richiamare il suo martello e rinforzava la struttura della cella. Neppure la divina furia con cui si abbatteva, instancabile, sui muri e sulla porta poteva incrinarle.  
Quando il Dio degli Inganni aveva sconfitto gli Avengers aveva tolto la vita ad ognuno di loro, uno per uno, davanti a Thor. Aveva goduto delle lacrime che scorrevano sul volto colmo di ira, dolore e disperazione. Immobilizzato dalla magia, inerme spettatore della morte di chi chiamava amici. Aveva goduto di ogni urlo, di ogni silenzio, di ogni espressione che passava sul viso così chiaro da decifrare per lui di Thor.  
Aveva vinto lui, era il Re di Midgar. Aveva vinto su Thor e su Odino, aveva trionfato su tutti, ora dal suo regno poteva innalzarsi e pianificare nuove conquiste, si sarebbe fatto vedere, dimostrando il suo vero valore. Maledetti Odino, Frigga e tutta Asgard che lo avevano usato, imbrogliato, ingannato!  
Una volta ucciso anche l'ultimo degli Avengers, Loki si voltò verso il fratello, incatenato, costretto in ginocchio, poco lontano, dalla magia che permeava le catene, rendendole indistruttibili.  
-Ora tocca a me Loki? Come hai potuto fare tutto questo.... Rinsavisci! Torna in te! Ti prego fratello!-  
Uno schiaffo violento colpì il viso del Dio, pieno di rabbia.  
-Non sono tuo fratello. Non lo sono mai stato!-  
-Uccidimi Loki allora! Non manco solo io alla conclusione trionfale della tua conquista?-  
Il sorriso gelido del Dio dell'inganno fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena di Thor. Aveva paura ora di lui, quel sorriso era completamente folle, era l'espressione di un odio senza pari e Thor sentì il timore nascere in lui.  
Quell'emozione per lui così nuova e insolita lo riempì di rabbia.  
-Credi veramente che la mia vendetta sia così spicciola? Tu vivrai Thor, non vedrai mai più il cielo, vivrai nell'ombra e nel dolore! Vivrai nell'infamia del bugiardo che sei... vivrai sapendo che la tua vita è solo un mio capriccio!- Alzando gli occhi verso il cielo Loki lo indicò. -Guardalo un'ultima volta, fratello...-  
Thor si trovò ad alzare gli occhi su un cielo incredibilmente terso, cosparso di rade nuvole bianche simili a lontane isole volanti. Il sole gli fece lacrimare gli occhi, limpidi come quel cielo, ma non li chiuse. Temeva, vista la malizia e la malvagità nella voce del fratello, quello che lo aspettava.  
La morte, probabilmente, sarebbe stata un desiderio a un certo punto. Ma lui era un guerriero e si sarebbe comportato con la dignità che suo padre gli aveva insegnato. Almeno quello fu ciò che si promise.  
I soldati di Loki lo strattonarono per le catene, rilucenti della luce verdastra della magia del Dio degli Inganni, trascinandolo, ridotto alla forza di un mortale, nelle profondità della Stark Tower.  
Lo trascinarono per un lungo corridoio, entrarono in un ascensore che si trovava alla fine di esso e cominciarono a scendere. Passarono molti minuti e Thor si rese conto che la distanza, dalla superficie, doveva essere immensa. Quando le porte si aprirono si trovò in un asettico corridoio, con porte d'acciaio che si aprivano a intervalli regolari su ambedue le pareti. La luce era fioca, scarsa, di una tonalità bianca e fredda. Lo portarono fino in fondo e aprirono una porta di metallo rinforzato dalla magia, dove una grata sulla porta era chiusa, dall'esterno, con una specie di finestrella metallica. Una volta dentro fissarono le catene che gli stringevano polsi e caviglie ad un anello nel muro e si richiusero la porta alle spalle, lasciandolo nel silenzio e nella semioscurità.  
La stanza sembrava ancora più piccola con la massiccia mole del dio a occuparla. Era una stanza di circa tre metri di lato, una cella di isolamento. Thor strinse la mascella. E così Loki voleva tenerlo lì, in eterno?  
Il possente dio cominciò a strattonare le catene, era impossibile Loki fosse riuscito a sigillare tutta la sua forza. I muscoli si gonfiarono, possenti, e la lotta per sradicare quelle catene ebbe inizio. Presto il sudore cominciò a scorrere sul corpo del dio impregnando la semplice maglia scura. I polsi si segnarono sempre più profondamente, fino al momento in cui la pelle si lacerò e il sangue rese scivoloso il tutto. Ma le catene rimasero al loro posto, salde. La loro sola presenza lo sbeffeggiava.  
Ansimando si abbandonò sullo stretto letto guardando i polsi sanguinanti.  
Non era possibile che Loki ci fosse riuscito. Eppure lui era lì, inerme, debole, prigioniero. Si prese il viso tra le mani, i capelli che ricadevano in ciocche sudate tra le sue dita piovvero in avanti, come un sipario di oro e miele.  
Una stanchezza mai provata lo invase.  
Ora che il corpo era stanco, fiaccato, la sua mente prese il sopravvento. Rivide la morte di chi aveva combattuto assieme a lui e il cuore del Tonante, infine, si spezzò. Pianse, silenziosamente e a lungo. Le lacrime, copiose, scesero, riflesso della sua anima in frantumi, emblema del cuore in cenere. Pianse, fino a che non lo colse il sonno, oblio che ristora per molti, ma non per lui. Il regno dell'illusione era la casa di Loki. Il sogno era illusione e lo stregone lo manipolò, torturando per ore e giorni, nel sonno, la mente di Thor.  
La morte di chi amava, vissuta in prima persona, rivissuta come spettatore inerme, il dolore, l'angoscia... oppure sogni dove la vita era bella e poi, tutto, veniva distrutto dalla realtà. Il dio stava sprofondando in una spirale di sofferenza e follia, imprigionato nel corpo e nello spirito. Loki era il magistrale regista dei suoi incubi, dei deliri che lo coglievano in qualunque momento, era colui che godeva ad ogni suo grido di angoscia e dolore. Sorrideva, con gli occhi illuminati da una luce maligna, finalmente assaporava la dolce vendetta, il prezzo del tradimento che aveva subito. Era Thor che, più di tutti, lo aveva ferito e tradito... solo lui avrebbe assaggiato appieno la sua punizione.  
Il Dio del Tuono non seppe mai quanto durarono gli incubi, i deliri venefici che Loki con la magia gli imponeva. Giorni, mesi, anni? La luce era sempre uguale in quella cella, nulla differenziava il trascorrere del tempo. Due pasti a intervalli regolari passati da una feritoia, lenzuola pulite e le piccole cose di cui aveva bisogno comparivano di tanto in tanto.  
Mai un volto, mai una parola, nessun contatto umano.  
Quando era sveglio, e abbastanza in sé, gridava alla porta chiamando Loki, insultandolo, dicendogli di venire da lui che, quello che faceva, era solamente un atto da codardo. Urlava, imprecava e malediceva, fino a rimanere senza voce, picchiava i pugni sulla massiccia porta metallica, ma mai nulla cambiava.  
Le catene gli segnavano profondamente i polsi e le caviglie, nonostante le urla e gli scoppi d'ira esplosiva nulla mai accadeva.  
Pian piano, anche da sveglio, il nero incubo in cui Loki lo faceva vivere nei deliri che gli imponeva, gli fece perdere ogni voglia di ribellarsi, opporsi, combattere. Era quello che lo spaventava più di ogni altra cosa.  
Si trovò a desiderare, come aveva inizialmente immaginato, la morte.  
A desiderarla.  
Smise di mangiare ma le guardie avevano l'ordine di mantenerlo in vita e, per la prima volta, dopo giorni di digiuno, entrarono. Per la prima volta dopo un lunghissimo periodo di tempo Thor vide volti umani... nonostante il motivo per cui vedeva, infine, qualcuno, dentro di lui ne era lieto.  
Erano in tre, lo nutrirono a forza, umiliandolo. Evitare quell'ulteriore oltraggio divenne il motivo per cui riprese a mangiare.  
Cercando di mettere ordine nella sua mente, il dio, in qualche modo, si rese conto che erano passati circa sei mesi, da quando era arrivato lì. La grigia cella era sempre più soffocante e lui era, sempre più spesso, preda dei deliri indotti dal fratello.  
Fratello che lo osservava, grazie alla sua magia, godendo di ogni singolo istante e assaporando ogni urlo, ogni lacrima, ogni momento di disperazione e rabbia impotente. Thor era quasi spezzato, era ad un passo dalla rottura. E questo lo rendeva felice. La sua vendetta era lì, l'assaporava e la viveva, godendosela, in ogni momento.  
Thor era quasi ridotto in frantumi, ma Loki voleva assaporare di più, voleva altro, quindi, solleticato da nuove idee, diede ordine glielo portassero.  
Quando il biondo dio vide la porta aprirsi, la luce che proveniva dal corridoio lo accecò, momentaneamente, disorientandolo per alcuni istanti. Entrarono le guardie che staccarono le catene dal muro e Thor cercò di fuggire. Gli uomini reagirono con violenti colpi che lo fecero piegare, con calci e pugni, dati con cattiveria.  
Lo tennero al suolo, mentre le catene venivano fissate tra di loro in modo che non potesse fare che piccoli passi.  
Nell'assoluto silenzio lo tirarono in piedi, non gli rivolgevano mai la parola a meno che non ci fosse un motivo, spesso crudele, per farlo.  
-Dove mi state portando?-  
-Il nostro sire ti vuole vedere, approfittane per fare una passeggiata- Il tono di malevolo scherno di una delle guardie lo fece imbestialire ma un colpo nelle costole e la catena prontamente strattonata gli impedirono di reagire.  
La rabbia del Tonante non si era certo però calmata. Non era un cane da portare al guinzaglio, non era ancora sconfitto si disse.  
Le punta delle dita vibravano dal desiderio di stringere Mjollnir ma, per quanto lo chiamasse, non giungeva a lui... esattamente come non era giunto nei lunghi mesi precedenti. Come forse non sarebbe mai più giunto...  
Una voce maligna nella sua testa, così simile a quella di Loki da farlo sussultare, disse le ultime parole. Lo sconforto, per un attimo, gli avvinse il cuore.  
La strada era lunga e la risalita dalle viscere della terra durò molto tempo. Quando uscirono finalmente dall'ascensore la luce lo accecò, dolorosa eppure ben accetta. Il cielo riempì il suo sguardo, annebbiato da piccole lacrime, con la sua magnificenza. Era un cielo serale, macchiato di porpora e oro a ovest e coperto da pesanti nubi, grigie e spesse, sopra di loro. Nubi di tempesta colme di fulmini, di pioggia e saette. A quella vista Thor si sentì di nuovo vivo dopo moltissimo tempo; veramente, straordinariamente, vivo.  
Questo fino al momento in cui non vide Loki, sorridente, su un gigantesco trono d'oro e velluti. Cuscini vermigli, oro e lavorazioni di squisita fattura.  
Lusso sfrenato, opulento, eppure pieno di gusto lo circondava, come a voler dimostrare quanto fiorente fosse il suo regno. E soprattutto quel sorriso di scherno, malizia e odio, che lo perseguitava da mesi, ferendolo più delle catene. La rabbia lo accecò, furioso oltre ogni immaginazione, il Dio si lanciò contro colui che lo aveva imprigionato nel corpo e nel delirio della mente.  
Le catene quasi cedettero, quasi.  
Un urlo di una potenza incredibile, pieno della furia che solo un Dio poteva sfoggiare, si elevò fin oltre il cielo, squarciandolo. Grossi tuoni caddero sulla terra, esplosioni di luce funesta nel cielo, accompagnati da pioggia scrosciante e da assordanti rombi.  
Per un momento, la furia del Dio del Tuono, ridusse tutto e tutti al silenzio.  
Poi Loki si alzò dal suo scranno.  
La sala del trono sulla cima della Stark Tower era circondata da una cupola di cristallo, magicamente rinforzato, e colonne di marmo candido si innalzavano, in cerchio, creando un effetto di una leggiadria quasi innaturale nella struttura. Il cristallo, ad un suo gesto, si appannò e lo spettacolo della collera del cielo e i suoi terrificanti suoni furono esclusi. Rimase solamente Thor, in piedi con il volto alzato verso il cielo, che gridava la sua rabbia, divertendo Loki che gli stava di fronte, sfoggiando un sottile sorriso sardonico.  
Thor guardò Loki, così vicino eppure fuori dalla sua portata. Il collo candido, sinuoso, come sarebbe stato fragile tra le sue mani! Gli occhi del Dio degli Inganni, come schegge di freddo ghiaccio ironiche e soddisfatte, oscurate da un velo di malignità, sembravano intuire i suoi pensieri, irridendolo con la loro luce.  
Gridò il Dio del tuono, dimenandosi tra la stretta delle catene, animalesco nella furia divina, incontrollabile se non grazie alla magia di chi lo teneva avvinto nella prigionia.  
Sbraitò, ma alla fine il silenzio cadde, il sorriso mai mutato sul volto del Dio degli inganni che lo sovrastava.  
Ora, in ginocchio davanti a Loki, Thor lo fissava. Non c'era odio ora nel suo sguardo, solo una rabbia e un dolore inimmaginabili per un mortale.  
-Ora che hai gridato un po' stai meglio, fratellino?- lo scherno e l'odio con il quale Loki aveva accentuato la parola fratellino ferirono ancora di più il gigante biondo.  
-Quando metterai fine a tutto questo Loki? La tua vendetta avrà mai una fine? Quando ti stancherai e mi darai la morte? - Parole prostrate, sorprendentemente dimesse. Tutta l'ira furibonda sembrava sparita nel nulla. Appariva sconfitto, forse lo era veramente?  
Loki lo osservò a lungo. Le spalle di Thor erano accasciate, il viso esausto, i polsi e le caviglie incrostate di sangue, sia secco che fresco mentre il viso, dalla barba lunga, incolta e sporca, era segnato da occhiaie profonde e violacee.  
Il corpo del Dio di fonte a lui parlava di una stanchezza insopportabile, stanchezza dell'anima oltre che del corpo.  
-Non dirmi che non gradisci la mia ospitalità caro fratello, forse non dormi bene?- Scherno e malizia, che si insinuavano in ogni parola, stillando veleno.  
-Sai benissimo come... dormo. So cosa fai Loki, non sarò mai stato uno stregone, ma so benissimo cosa puoi fare tu! O almeno lo credevo... pensavo avessi dei limiti, onore, un cuore. Che fossi anche io tuo fratello, tanto quanto tu lo sei sempre stato per me...-  
-Menzogne!- L'urlo di Loki trafisse come una lama di ghiaccio Thor, mutandolo. -Solo ed ancora menzogne! Non sono mai stato tuo fratello, la mia vita è stata una fandonia creata dagli Asgardiani! Figlio di Odino? Direi più che altro un ostaggio! Inconsapevole e quindi più facile da trattare! Menzogne anche da te, che io amavo! E mi chiedi quando mi stancherò?- La voce di Loki divenne insinuante, abbassandosi di tono, fredda come gli eterni ghiacci di Jotunheim. -Hai il coraggio di pensare che avrà mai una fine? Mi hai tradito nel peggiore dei modi e, finché avrai anche solo un refolo di vita in te, pagherai Thor! Pagherai e pagherai ancora!- Oscurità malevola, irta di lame, in ogni parola. Odio immenso venato da un dolore infinito anche se nascosto. Loki lo aveva amato e, quello che per lui era stato tradimento aveva spezzato il suo cuore, gettando al vento i frantumi di quello che di buono c'era in lui. Stranamente, a dispetto di tutto, Thor lo capiva, ma non trovava perdono o compassione in lui, solo triste amarezza e una profonda ira. Ingiusto. Era una vendetta ingiusta e crudele, sbagliata.  
-Loki, ancora una volta, io non sapevo! Tu sei sempre stato mio fratello!-  
Un manrovescio colpì le labbra di Thor, spaccandole, con la violenza dell'impatto e gocce scarlatte caddero, sul pavimento di un candore accecante.  
-Bugie e solo bugie. Sei tu il vero Dio degli Inganni! Con che coraggio avete dato a me, Loki, quel titolo? Ascoltati! Menti perfino ora!- Strattonando per i capelli il dio inginocchiato di fronte a lui, lo fissò per molto tempo, osservandolo con il cuore ferito che faceva capolino dagli occhi coperti da un velo di freddezza e odio. Alla fine Loki guardò le guardie, silenziose testimoni dello scambio, e rivolse loro un gesto secco.  
-Portatelo via. Rimettetelo nella sua accogliente stanza. Spero tu abbia dato una bella occhiata al cielo, fratello caro.-  
Il sangue defluì dal viso del dio, tornare, ancora, nelle viscere della terra lo inorridì. Non pregò, anche se le parole morirono sulle sue labbra solamente grazie ad un ultimo sprazzo di orgoglio. Non avrebbe pregato il fratello di risparmiargli quella agonia.

Tornò nelle fondamenta della Stark Tower, dove nuovi incubi lo attendevano. Urla strazianti di dolore, che prima non erano state mai sentite dalle guardie, apparvero: Loki aveva trovato nuovi, divertenti modi, per torturare il fratello. I tormenti, che lo affliggevano nel delirio, si riflettevano nella realtà e ferite rosse e sanguinanti, dolore di ossa spezzate, segni simili a frustate, apparvero sul corpo del Tonante. Testimonianza di quanto reali fossero gli incubi e i deliri, con i quali Loki lo affliggeva, di quanto fossero connessi alla realtà. Tutto questo comparve sul corpo del Dio del Tuono, e ancora lui non aveva forza di provare vero odio, solo immenso dolore e prostrazione.  
La pazzia divenne una costante vicina per il gigante biondo.  
I deliri in cui la sua vita veniva spezzata ancora e ancora, in cui riviveva la morte di chi amava, vedeva la morte del padre e della madre, l'esercito guidato da Odino annientato. Erano arrivati in soccorso di Midgard, ma inutilmente. Sempre in modi diversi, sempre più terrificanti, riviveva la morte e la guerra, sentiva le urla strazianti degli amici e compagni, la morte sul campo di battaglia del padre.  
Nuovi mesi passarono e i momenti di lucidità del dio non erano più accompagni dai colpi rabbiosi alla porta. Non c'erano più urla furiose. Solo silenzio.  
Il cibo veniva consumato, anche se solo in parte.  
Ma il cambiamento divenne sempre più profondo e palese.  
Loki faceva sempre meno spesso visita al fratello con incubi e deliri man mano che gli altri aspetti della sua posizione lo assorbivano. Non andava mai di persona, ovviamente. Mandava gli incubi e ne seguiva gli sviluppi come un osservatore grazie alla magia. Vedeva il corpo del dio biondo contorcersi nel dolore della mente e del corpo, traendone una gioia oscura.  
Non sarebbe mai sceso di persona, ma decise di voler valutare lui stesso la situazione. Invisibile e impalpabile, Loki viaggiò fino alla cella di Thor: aveva sentito le guardie parlare tra di loro, scommettendo su quanto ancora il Dio dei Tuoni fosse vissuto. Aveva sentito scherzare, parlando di pochi mesi, addirittura poche settimane. Avevano parlato di una persona che, chiaramente, voleva morire. E questo non gli andava: solamente LUI avrebbe deciso della fine di Thor.  
Non il fratello ma lui, Loki.  
Non visto, non udito, impalpabile, il Dio degli Inganni era nella cella del Dio del Tuono, vedendo, sdraiato sullo stretto letto, un essere spezzato.  
C'era forse riuscito veramente? Aveva davvero spezzato l'animo indomito di Thor?  
Il gigante biondo era coricato, nudo, sullo stretto letto. Il corpo perfetto costellato da lividi che facevano, stranamente, fatica a guarire. Il sonno, per una volta non maledetto dagli incubi e dai deliri, lo teneva tra le sue braccia.  
I polsi e le caviglie segnati e incrostati di sangue secco erano visibili nella luce dalle catene che mai gli erano state tolte, rilucevano debolmente della verde luminosità della magia di cui erano impregnate.  
Si perse con lo sguardo sul corpo perfetto del fratello e si scoprì, con sua sorpresa, a desiderarlo. Desiderava umiliarlo in un nuovo modo, si disse. Il brivido che gli attraversò la schiena era puro desiderio. Lo voleva.  
Voleva possederlo, finire di spezzarlo... Lo voleva.

Nella sala del trono Loki riprese il suo aspetto, da una nebbia verde prese consistenza e forma. Gli occhi erano maliziosi, gelidi, il perenne sorriso di scherno che aleggiava sul viso. Un nuovo, divertente, modo per vedere la sofferenza del dio che insisteva nel chiamarlo fratello aveva preso forma nella sua mente.  
Gli ordini che diede furono eseguiti il più in fretta possibile, non di meno ci vollero alcuni giorni per la creazione, e il completamento, della stanza che voleva. Si apriva con una porta comunicante che, dai suoi appartamenti all'ultimo piano, davano su una stanza grande, ma senza finestre. Troneggiava in essa un letto enorme che poggiava con la testiera metallica, elegantemente lavorata in spirali e forme animalesche stilizzate, contro il centro della parete.  
Legno dorato sul pavimento, piccole listarelle a spina di pesce che, con le sue tonalità miele, illuminavano dolcemente la stanza, in cui per il resto dominava il verde e il nero.  
Verde scuro le coltri di seta, nero il metallo del letto e, mortalmente scuri e freddi, gli anelli metallici fissati nel muro, di un delicato verde chiarissimo a luminoso.  
Loki annuì soddisfatto a quella vista. Poggiò le mani sulle pareti permeandole della magia che gli consentiva di avere in sua balia la potenza del Dio del Tuono. Permeò la spessa e pesante porta metallica, rivestita di legno, infuse ovunque la sua magia. L'alone mistico brillò intensamente per un attimo, per poi affievolirsi nella vaga luminosità verde che gli era famigliare.  
-Portatelo qua.- Le guardie sparirono, assecondando gli ordini del loro padrone.

Nelle viscere della terra Thor giaceva dolorante sullo stretto letto, le ferite che stentavano a guarire. Un tempo sarebbero scomparse in poche ore ma, in quello stato di profonda debolezza in cui ora versava, impiegavano anche qualche giorno. Si chiese se la spossatezza che sentiva dentro potesse esserne la causa.  
Si guardò le mani, grandi, forti, ma nude senza Mjolnir. Fissò gli odiati anelli metallici attorno ai polsi con la loro malevola luce verde. Il clangore delle catene, in quel silenzio assoluto, era assordante; ma era l'unico suono che gli faceva compagnia ormai. Nei suoi ricordi risentiva le risate e le voci di chi amava, ma gli facevano male come gli incubi mandati da Loki, finendo per allontanarli, rimanendo così sempre più solo. Neppure quando gli davano i pasti vedeva o sentiva qualcosa, non sapeva se era per ordine di Loki, ma le guardie non gli rivolgevano la parola neppure per deriderlo.  
Quasi lo avrebbe voluto, pur di sentire una voce.  
Si sedette sul bordo del letto, irrequieto, stringendo le mani tra di loro in gesti automatici, tormentati. Il rumore di passi che si avvicinavano attirarono la sua attenzione, non era l'ora dei pasti, però, e l'Asgardiano si fece attento. Il pensiero che, forse, fosse una convocazione di Loki, quasi lo fece felice. Finalmente avrebbe sentito la voce di qualcuno, camminato al di fuori di quella piccola cella e, magari, visto il cielo. Solo la tempra divina aveva impedito che la pazzia lo sopraffacesse, ma ancora per quanto Thor non lo sapeva. Lui non desiderava la follia, desiderava la libertà, anche quella data dalla morte se non ce ne era altra.  
La porta si spalancò con un forte clangore e la luce del corridoio gli sembrò particolarmente forte. Senza una parola lo fecero alzare e, trascinandolo per le catene, le tre guardie gli fecero fare quello che a Thor pareva lo stesso percorso dell'altra volta. Loki voleva gongolare ancora su di lui, probabilmente, pensava quasi rassegnato.  
In ultimo, però, non presero la direzione della sala del trono; usciti dall'ascensore si diressero invece lungo corridoi sorvegliati, a intervalli regolari, da guardie. Non guardie qualsiasi, pensò il Dio, erano le truppe personali di Loki.  
Raggiunsero un'ampia porta a doppio battente, dorata, intarsiata con scene di caccia di squisita fattura, e bussarono. Dopo qualche istante la porta si aprì e fecero il loro ingresso in un salotto lussuoso e di gusto impeccabile. Mobili pregiati, raffinati, linee ricercate ma non opulente. Ampie finestre panoramiche da cui il cielo notturno, punteggiato di stelle, faceva capolino.  
-Bene bene chi abbiamo qua, il mio caro, caro e amato fratello. Vuoi ammirare il panorama? Ti manca l'aria aperta?-  
Con un gesto beffardo della mano, Loki, in piedi accanto a una finestra, l'indicò.  
-Cosa vuoi questa volta Loki? Non ti stai godendo abbastanza il tuo piccolo e spregevole gioco? Ti sta forse venendo a noia?- Il Dio degli Inganni lo squadrò per un lungo istante, il sorriso venato di crudeltà che diventava sempre più malizioso.  
-Noia? No, assolutamente. Volevo una variante. Una variante che tu mi puoi dare e che potrebbe anche portarti qualche piccolo vantaggio. Oppure passare il resto dell'eternità in quel buco ti piace così tanto, fratellino?- Thor fissava Loki, in piedi davanti a lui, aspettandosi non sapeva cosa, ma sicuramente nulla di buono.  
Loki nel mentre si era spostato, il passo come sempre talmente aggraziato che pareva fluttuare, verso una porta massiccia, mimetizzata negli affreschi della parete. Le guardie fecero a loro volta avvicinare il gigante biondo che, quando fu accanto al fratello, vide la porta aprirsi su di una stanza che conteneva, apparentemente, solo un grande letto.  
Con la pressione della mano il Dio degli Inganni spinse in ginocchio Thor. Un pensiero, colmo di rabbia per la sua debolezza, gli passò nella mente: una volta suo fratello non sarebbe mai neppure riuscito a fagli piegare una palpebra, se lui non avesse voluto. Questa ennesima prova della sua fragilità, indotta dalla magia, diede fuoco all'ira che covava e guardò con sfida e orgoglio negli occhi di ghiaccio verde dell'altro.  
-E quindi? Ti sei fatto una camera da letto segreta? Vuoi la mia benedizione?-  
La risata, fredda e divertita, lo colse impreparato, sperava di indispettire almeno un po' l'altro, ma non stava evidentemente accadendo.  
Il viso bello, freddo e calcolatore si abbassò verso il suo orecchio e la voce morbidamente si insinuò in lui.  
-Ma come, non dirmi che non stai capendo, è la camera del mio nuovo passatempo, tu. Cielo, sonni liberi da incubi, cibo migliore e la mia squisita compagnia quando avrò voglia di te.- Thor rimase impietrito, ammutolito da quello che il fratello gli stava dicendo. Loki si raddrizzò e lo guardò in un modo che fece scorrere freddi brividi di repulsione lungo la schiena del Tonante.  
-Sei pazzo se pensi che accetterei! Sei ancora più pazzo di quello che pensavo, Loki!-  
La voce uscì in un ruggito possente e il dio si alzò in piedi lanciandosi verso l'altro, ma le catene, ancora una volta, lo trattennero.  
La risata di Loki era gelo che lo trafiggeva con la sua spietatezza.  
-Quindi declini la mia gentile offerta? Come vuoi, credo proprio che sarebbe ingiusto importelo. Pensavo che i deliri cominciassero a venirti a noia e volevo offrirti delle distrazioni, ma vedo che mi sbagliavo. Guardie riportatelo nella sua piccola, accogliente e sotterranea, cella!-  
Loki guardò Thor, portato via di peso, mentre gli urlava improperi ed insulti. Sorrise, sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe accettato la sua proposta questa volta, sapeva che ci sarebbero volute altre visite, altro tempo. Ma il seme era stato piantato.  
Una risata gelida come l'inverno perenne di Jotunheim affiorò sulle labbra sottili, lo sguardo malizioso e malevolo si posò sul letto al centro della stanza, immaginandosi Thor disteso lì, sopra le coltri verdi e nere. Aveva tutto il tempo che desiderava, tutto... e la parte più dolce sarebbe stata la capitolazione del suo dolce, ingenuo, bel fratello.

Passò poco più di un mese, in cui i deliri divennero ancora più violenti e devastanti. Un mese in cui Thor pensava, sempre più spesso, alle parole di Loki. La solitudine era talmente pesante in quel continuo delirio che, anche solo parlare con il suo torturatore, lo risollevava e la promessa di far cessare gli incubi era, ormai, più che allettante. Ma non poteva... fare quello che Loki chiedeva era troppo. Non poteva abbassarsi a tanto, vendendo il suo orgoglio, tutto quello che era, per un po' di solitudine, nonostante lo spettro della follia lo perseguitasse.  
Quando Loki lo chiamò, rifiutò di nuovo, in una situazione speculare alla prima.  
Rifiutò alla terza e anche alla quarta volta, ma rifiutare diventava sempre più difficile e, la solitudine e la follia sempre più pressanti e devastanti, erano ormai nemici troppo potenti per le sue forze allo stremo.

La quinta volta che lo vennero a prelevare dalla cella, ormai più di sei mesi dopo la prima offerta, Thor ne uscì senza più forza, la sua determinazione ormai allo stremo, vacillante. Sapeva che, forse, quella volta non avrebbe avuto la forza di dire no ancora una volta. Era consapevole che quella era l'unica strada per poter cercare, un giorno, la libertà. Spezzarsi per poi tornare integro, per potersi alzare prima bisogna cadere, diceva suo padre.  
Ma quello non era cadere, era precipitare in un abisso di cui non vedeva il fondo. Quello era troppo, semplicemente troppo, e temeva che non si sarebbe mai più rialzato da quelle oscure profondità in cui Loki voleva trascinarlo.  
Arrivarono agli appartamenti del Dio degli Inganni che, come sempre, lo aspettava davanti a una delle grandi finestre, dritto e di spalle, con le mani dietro la schiena, guardava il paesaggio.  
Era giorno pieno e dal cielo plumbeo cadeva la neve. Grossi fiocchi, bianchi e pesanti, cadevano dal cielo, coprendo il mondo in un mantello di purezza. Un candore fittizio, ma anche se era solo una illusione, faceva bene al cuore.  
-Bentrovato caro fratello, oggi il cielo è splendido non trovi? Così plumbeo eppure così meraviglioso...- Il sorriso che rivolse a Thor era permeato di malizia. -Vuoi vederlo bene? Sai, giusto per rispolverare i ricordi, ormai saranno sbiaditi.- Thor guardò il cielo e, in quel modo, seppe con certezza che non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di abbandonare, di nuovo, quella vista.  
Strinse i pugni sentendo la rabbia, verso se stesso, montare come un fiume in piena.  
Poi le grandi mani da guerriero si aprirono, arrese, abbandonate nella ferma presa delle catene, private della rabbia e della sua forza. Erano mani che parlavano di sconfitta e Loki accentuò il suo sorriso.  
Aprì la porta della stanza e con un gesto ironico la indicò.  
-Allora Thor, vuoi accettare l'offerta? Potrebbe essere l'ultima volta che te la faccio, mi sto stancando dei tuoi no...- Non arrivarono grida rabbiose, dinieghi, insulti, nulla. Solo il silenzio arreso di un essere spezzato.  
Lo sguardo del Dio del Tuono incrociò quello del Dio degli Inganni e, così, il secondo seppe di aver vinto, ma non pago desiderava una vittoria completa e schiacciante, voleva che fosse una resa totale e assoluta.  
Lo sguardo di Thor si fece dolorosamente consapevole di quello che stava per fare, di quello che il sorriso perennemente malizioso del fratello gli chiedeva. Abbassò la testa, le spalle persero del tutto la posa fiera.  
-Devi parlare, Thor... dimmelo, accetti?- Voce di mellifluo veleno che si insinuava nel suo orecchio, tentatrice e soave.  
-Io... accetto.- Il sorriso di Loki divenne immenso, sprigionando la gioia della vittoria che esultava nel suo cuore. Piegato, spezzato, suo.  
Finalmente una vittoria impareggiabile era nelle sue mani. Bastò un gesto e le guardie trascinarono Thor nella stanza fissando le sue catene agli anelli nel muro, andandosene non appena svolto il loro compito, lasciandolo solo con Loki.  
In piedi, vicino all'immenso letto verde, il gigante biondo si fissava i piedi. Incapace di muoversi, alzare il capo e guardare Loki, vicino a lui, che seguiva le linee del suo corpo con uno sguardo che Thor, in passato, aveva riservato solo alle più belle tra le donne.  
-Perché Loki, dimmelo, puoi avere chiunque tu voglia... donne, uomini, chiunque! Qualunque cosa ti diletti nel letto puoi averla, perché me?- La voce del gigantesco uomo era poco più di un sussurro, greve di attonita sconfitta.  
-È perché posso avere tutto, che voglio te. Ho voluto che tu dicessi si. La mia vendetta pensavi fosse solo un condurti lentamente verso la follia? Lì non avresti più sofferto, che ci avrei guadagnato dall'oblio della tua mente? Qua invece, saprai che tu hai accettato questa situazione, hai abbassato il capo di tua volontà, e non te ne scorderai mai. Non è magnifico?- Loki si era avvicinato all'altro e gli mise la mano al centro della schiena, quasi con delicatezza. Sotto il suo tocco i vestiti di entrambi scomparvero, lasciando alla loro sparizione il tipico luccichio verde della magia del Dio degli Inganni.  
-Se solo tu potessi credermi Loki... non sapevo nulla!- Una violenta spinta fece cadere Thor sul letto, la schiena a contatto della seta e il volto del fratello che, irato, lo sovrastava.  
-Le tue menzogne non mi metteranno certo di buon umore Thor! Non sprecare la possibilità di avermi con te di buon umore... dovresti temere quella di avermi qua di pessimo umore!-  
Thor non rispose, guardando il corpo del fratello che, sottile e muscoloso, lo sovrastava.  
Non fu bello, né si aspettava nulla di diverso.  
Sottomettersi a Loki, il suo torturatore, fu umiliante. Ma la magia lo teneva avvinto togliendogli la sua forza divina, rendendolo incapace di ogni vera opposizione, e come Loki gli aveva detto, la consapevolezza umiliante della debolezza della sua volontà era la cosa peggiore, aveva accettato lui tutto quello.

 

I baci e i morsi del Dio degli inganni lo eccitarono, contro ogni sua aspettativa e previsione. Era semplicemente passato troppo, troppo tempo, si disse. Il corpo sottile sopra di lui si muoveva sinuoso e lascivo, colmo di promesse lussuriose. Del resto mai nessuno era mai riuscito a resistere alle avance di Loki. Nessuno.  
Thor si trovò il membro eretto e pulsante di Loki davanti al viso e lo guardò.  
-Non crederai sul serio che io lo faccia vero Loki? -  
-Sii collaborativo Thor, non vuoi che ti costringa vero? O ti piacerebbe forse nasconderti dietro al fatto che ti ho costretto?- Malvagio. Era l'unico modo per descrivere il sorriso del dio corvino, un'espressione diabolica e maliziosa. Il biondo rimase immobile, una fiamma d'ira divampò nei suoi occhi, sepolta velocemente.  
-La tua magia può molto Loki, ma conosco quello che puoi fare. Non hai mai potuto manipolare le menti, giusto?- le mani del Dio degli Inganni si chiusero a incorniciare il viso del Dio del Tuono, i due volti si trovarono vicinissimi.  
-Vuoi sperimentarlo caro fratellino? Vuoi sentire la magia del tuo debole fratellino Loki che scorre in te e ti muove come una marionetta? Sei sicuro non possa farlo?- Thor impallidì. Ma Loki era il Dio degli Inganni, quello non aveva mai potuto farlo. Ne era certo.  
-Non puoi farlo, altrimenti perché mi terresti incatenato?- Loki rise, piano, quasi dolcemente. Baciò Thor sulla bocca, mordendo leggermente le labbra carnose, insinuando la lingua nella sua bocca con dolcezza inaspettata. Troppo tardi Thor distinse, nel bacio, il sapore della magia. La sentì che entrava in lui dalla bocca scendendo in ogni parte del suo corpo, pervadendolo e impossessandosi di lui.  
L'odio e l'ira riaffiorarono nelle iridi celesti del gigante biondo. Quanto era diventato sproporzionato il potere di suo fratello? Come aveva fatto?  
Il sorriso di Loki divenne ancora più mefistofelico, mentre gli occhi, per un istante, si perdevano nei ricordi. Thor aveva ragione, un tempo non ne sarebbe stato capace. Era stata Amora, l'incantatrice, a insegnarli la manipolazione.  
Avevano stretto un patto ed ora la donna era una dei suoi generali e, come segno di buona fede, gli aveva insegnato quell'arte che era esclusivamente sua.  
Lentamente il corpo di Thor prese a muoversi come un amante affamato, catalizzando al presente l'attenzione del fratello, accarezzando Loki e divorandolo di baci, fino a prendere tra le labbra il sesso pulsante dell'altro e, trattandolo come solo il più infuocato e innamorato degli amanti avrebbe fatto, iniziò a leccarlo.  
Cose che Thor neppure aveva mai pensato, scaturirono dalle sue mani e dalla sua bocca, comandata dal dio che dominava i suoi gesti con la magia.  
Continuò ad assaporare la carne dell'altro con voluttà, fino a che il sapore del Dio degli inganni non lo riempì, indesiderato.  
-Manda giù mio caro, non vorrai sprecarlo vero?- La risata che danzava tra quelle parole fu l'ulteriore umiliazione. Senza scelta, Thor ubbidì, sentendo il suo stomaco che cercava di ribellarsi, mosso dal disgusto che la mente gli trasmetteva.  
-Shhh fratello, non fare strani scherzi...- I baci di Loki ripresero la loro danza sinuosa e lasciva sul corpo muscoloso di Thor, le carezze di entrambi si incrociavano, quasi frenetiche, fino al momento in cui, girando su un fianco il fratello, Loki espose l'interno delle cosce di Thor.  
-Ora c'è la parte divertente, non sei felice, fratellino?- La bocca, ora libera, prima di parlare sputò.  
-Divertente, proprio... fa quello che vuoi, lo faresti lo stesso, ma risparmiami le tue insulse parole di scherno!- La risata, simile a ghiaccio nella sua freddezza, fu l'unica risposta prima che il membro di Loki violasse la carne di Thor, facendolo suo. Il piacere che salì lungo la colonna vertebrale del Dio degli Inganni non aveva eguali. Non stava possedendo un essere qualunque, ma lui, Thor. Era finalmente suo e lo stava piegando alla sua volontà.  
D'altro canto Thor stringeva i denti, cercando di escludere tutto dalla mente, dolore e piacere, non accettando nessuno dei due. Voleva solamente una via di fuga, conquistata in qualunque modo, anche con lo spezzarsi sotto il giogo di Loki, umiliandosi, cedendo al gioco del fratello, se era l'unico modo.  
All'apice del piacere il dio corvino gridò, liberandosi dentro l'altro e, nello stesso momento, liberandolo dalla sua magia.  
Improvvisamente libero dal dominio dell'altro, Thor si spostò di scatto, mettendosi seduto, in silenzio, fissando Loki con espressione gelida.  
-Sei caldo e stretto, non pensavo di essere il primo a passare di là, onestamente.- L'improvvisa espressione allibita del fratello scatenò l'ilarità di Loki, che rise a lungo. Alzandosi infine dal letto, gli abiti gli riapparvero addosso e, con passo leggero, uscì dalla stanza lasciando Thor, solo, nell'enorme letto.

 

Passarono prima giorni, poi settimane, il tempo si accumulava pigramente in mesi senza che Thor se ne avvedesse realmente.  
Seduto sul divano nel salotto dell'appartamento di Loki, Thor guardava il pezzo bianco degli scacchi che teneva in mano, mentre sulle grandi finestre la pioggia batteva, ritmicamente, scrosciante. Era una densa e forte pioggia primaverile che rigava i vetri con fitti nastri liquidi, simili a scie di lacrime argentee.  
Thor, alla fine, mise l'alfiere bianco sulla scacchiera, alzando lo sguardo su Loki con espressione soddisfatta.  
-Scacco matto.-  
L'altro annuì appena, evidentemente perso in altri pensieri. Con un gesto distratto delle mani la scacchiera posta tra i due, di madreperla e onice intarsiata d'oro, brillò per un secondo di luce verde e poi i pezzi, con un leggero rumore, tornarono in ordine, pronti per una nuova partita.  
Thor si mosse sul divano e un lieve clangore accompagnò il suo movimento. Nel periodo trascorso da quando era arrivato, Loki si era divertito a fagli piccole concessioni, in cambio di quello che il Dio degli inganni otteneva in termini di collaborazione e resa da lui.  
Ora poteva girare per l'appartamento di Loki con una certa libertà, non poteva uscirne, ne andare sulla terrazza, ma godeva di una relativa e estremamente limitata autonomia.  
Inoltre Loki pareva provare piacere nel passare del tempo a gongolare, in vari modi, sulle vittorie ottenute su di lui. Questo aveva portato ad una diminuzione significativa nella solitudine del Dio del Tuono. Certo, era pur sempre il suo carceriere, ma la fredda e completa solitudine che aveva sofferto era ancora una ferita aperta e sanguinante nel suo animo. Tanto da portandolo a vivere, in modo positivo, perfino quelle attenzione malvagie e licenziose. D'altronde doveva conquistarsi la fiducia di Loki, se voleva riconquistare Mjolnir e la libertà, continuava a ripetersi.  
Inoltre avveniva, a volte, che nelle loro partite di scacchi il Dio degli Inganni mettesse in palio piccoli favori o concessioni. Thor sapeva benissimo di non poter vincere a quel gioco, se l'altro si impegnava veramente, e quando, raramente, vinceva, era solo grazie a faccende che distraevano la mente dell'altro.  
Loki mosse un pedone, lo sguardo assente, concentrato su di un altrove a lui sconosciuto. Thor sapeva benissimo che stava succedendo qualcosa a Midgard, ma a lui, di quello che avveniva al di fuori della Stark Tower, non veniva detto nulla.  
Tenuto completamente allo scuro di tutto aveva posto qualche domanda, sui chitauri e su di Thanos, ma l'unica risposta era stato uno sguardo freddo, oppure un'intimazione al silenzio. 

La mano, grande ma a modo suo aggraziata, che mosse il cavallo bianco, distrasse Loki dai suoi pensieri. Regnare creava molti più problemi di quello che avesse mai pensato, sopratutto regnare sugli umani. Ma, finalmente, le acque pareva si stessero calmando.  
Percorse con lo sguardo, salendo dalla mano che aveva calamitato la sua attenzione, prima il polso, dove il bracciale di metallo stringeva la carne, poi fece scivolare gli occhi lungo i muscoli possenti, seguendo il resto dell'arto fino alla spalla, fin sullo spettacolo del corpo dell'altro al completo, godendone.  
L'unica catena che aveva lasciato a Thor, più che altro perché sapeva quanto lo facesse sentire umiliato, partiva dalla stanza nascosta e terminava in un collare dello stesso metallo, infuso di magia, dei bracciali.  
Sorrise ricordando il giorno in cui aveva liberato il fratello dalle catene, per presentagli davanti, come unica opzione per uscire dalla stanza, indossare il collare. Ci erano voluti lunghi giorni ma, alla fine, l'Asgardiano biondo aveva ceduto. Il desiderio di libertà, anche se così effimera e fittizia, era stato più forte di tutto il resto alla fine. Il ricordo del momento in cui aveva messo il collare al fratello gli fece fremere la pelle di desiderio, e lo spettacolo dell'uomo di fronte a lui fece il resto.  
Loki fissava il corpo perfetto e scultoreo seduto sulla poltrona, con un gesto delicato, a mezz'aria, fece scomparire quegli abiti che gli impedivano di vedere tutto quello che lo spettacolo aveva da offrire.  
Thor alzò di scatto lo sguardo dalla scacchiera nel momento in cui i suoi abiti cominciarono a dissolversi nell'aria. Lo sguardo che vide negli occhi dell'altro era inconfondibile. Soffocando uno scoppio d'ira, che sentiva fremere in lui, con fatica, si impose di non dire nulla. Rilassò con un atto di ferrea volontà le spalle ed il resto della muscolatura, sapendo benissimo che Loki capiva che stava reprimendo la sua rabbia con uno sforzo di volontà. Quella era parte della sua tortura, doversi sottomettere, volontariamente, a quelle attenzioni. Come un mantra tranquillizzante Thor si ripeté, nel silenzio della sua mente, che avere la fiducia di Loki era una strada lunga e in salita, ma era anche l'unica strada che portava alla libertà.  
Le mani del Dio degli Inganni furono, senza ulteriori indugi, sul su petto e poi sullo stomaco del Tonante, in una sensuale carezza che continuò a scendere lungo la muscolatura, trovando alla fine del lento percorso l'altro, rigido, sotto le sue mani.  
-È bello questo cambiamento in te...- La voce sensuale scherniva l'iniziale mancanza di risposta del Dio del Tuono di alcuni mesi prima. -Ora, ad accendere la tua passione, basta decisamente poco, fratello.-  
-Non mi pare serva molto di più per accendere la tua, Loki. Sbaglio o mi hai appena guardato e ti è bastato?- Thor usò lo stesso tono di scherno che l'altro aveva usato con lui, Loki rise.  
-Del resto tu sei qua solo per questo, sarebbe la tua disgrazia se non accadesse, non trovi?- Le mani lunghe e sottili del Dio degli Inganni erano sul capo del biondo, le ciocche dorate intrecciate alle dita dell'altro. L'espressione irata, che per un momento passò nelle schegge di cielo che erano gli occhi di Thor, lo divertì: stuzzicarlo era parte del suo diletto.  
Qualcosa, in Loki, mentre fissava quegli occhi dalle immense e azzurre profondità fremette, sconosciuto. Qualcosa nel cuore si mosse, non era la prima volta volta ma, come tutte le altre, la seppellì nel profondo. La sua era vendetta, solo vendetta. Nulla più che meritata vendetta contro chi lo aveva tradito e ferito più profondamente.  
Con un repentino e apparentemente inspiegabile cambiamento d'umore, stringendo le dorate ciocche tra le mani, il Dio degli Inganni fece abbassare il capo all'altro, assaporando l'accogliente calore della bocca di Thor attorno a lui.  
La lingua del gigante biondo coccolo, vezzeggiò e diede piacere al fratello, che assaporava ogni secondo di quei movimenti sinuosi, doppiamente, in quanto oltre al piacere fisico, la consapevolezza di come l'altro si sentisse umiliato in ciò, lo riempiva di letizia.  
Con un gemito di piacere Loki venne e, con malizia, fissò il volto di Thor, sorridendo quando vide il pomo d'Adamo muoversi. Il sorriso malevolo e insinuante si accentuò, notando l'espressione dell'altro. Con un sospiro appena accennato si tolse, infine, dalla contemplazione del volto davanti a lui e, senza una parola, uscì dall'appartamento: era atteso ormai da molto tempo e doveva ascoltare l'ennesima lunga e tediosa esposizione di fatti dai suoi generali. I passi di Loki risuonavano leggeri sul pavimento di marmo mentre si allontanava, la porta dell'appartamento venne poi chiusa da una guardia e Thor si trovò nuovamente solo, la pioggia che continuava instancabile a battere sui vetri attorno a lui.

Come sempre i giorni passavano e a Thor venne all'orecchio l'eco di una rivolta, seppe che era stata soffocata nel sangue, senza alcuna pietà.  
Vide una sola volta Loki fuori di sé dalla rabbia, coperto di sangue e polvere, inveire in modo spaventoso contro i suoi generali.  
Le sue mani, che dolorosamente cercavano il contatto con Mjolnir e a cui veniva negato, spesso si muovevano inconsapevoli mimando una presa che non c'era. Ma il bisogno, con il tempo, passò, o meglio, fu accuratamente nascosto.  
Passarono ancora altri mesi e Loki scopriva, sempre di più, di cercare suo fratello non per rabbia e desiderio vuoto e animalesco, ma per una sorta di affetto che si rifiutava di analizzare o riconoscere.  
Inoltre vedeva qualcosa che non capiva negli occhi azzurri di Thor, non capiva quella luce, indecifrabile, che a volte compariva sul volto dell'Asgardiano.  
Una sera, mentre mollemente adagiato sul divano Loki leggeva un voluminoso tomo, scritto con rune che Thor non capiva, il biondo si perse nella contemplazione e nell'analisi del volto del fratello. Decidendo, in ultima analisi, che qualcosa era definitivamente cambiato tra loro due.  
La catena che dal collare andava ad assicurarsi al muro era sempre lì, le parole piene di odio e vendetta erano sempre tra loro. Ma a volte sembravano solo un vuoto scenario teatrale, perché gli attori che dovevano darvi vita, l'odio, la rabbia, e tutte la emozioni potenti e negative, se ne erano apparentemente andate.  
Loki alzò lo sguardo dal libro, incrociando con i suoi gli occhi di Thor. Lo guardò, curioso, colto nella distratta attenzione che dava al tomo, non aveva nascosto il suo cuore dietro la usuale maschera di malizia.  
Quello fu il momento in cui qualcosa, veramente, cambiò.  
Ma questa è un'altra storia.


	2. Amora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi ricordo che è una AU!

Nulla sembrava mutare dall'isolamento degli appartamenti.   
Il mondo era piccolo e lontano, irraggiungibile, sotto di lui.  
Non distingueva neppure i puntini delle persone, la foschia invernale annullava qualunque cosa ammantandola di grigiore.  
Il viso serio e dai tratti squadrati era animato da un sorriso triste e crucciato, mentre gli occhi di un profondo celeste cercavano, inutilmente, di distinguere qualcosa oltre la foschia.  
Loki mancava da diversi giorni ormai, non era preoccupato per lui, ma sentiva che qualcosa non andava nel modo giusto.  
Nell'ultimo anno, da quando aveva ceduto e aveva accettato di vivere quell'esistenza da schiavo, aveva visto il viso del dio dell'Inganno farsi sempre più preoccupato, le sue assenze farsi sempre più prolungate, il suo umore farsi più cupo e indecifrabile.  
Eppure mai, neppure per un solo istante, la magia che lo incatenava era venuta meno o aveva perso di potenza.  
Con rabbia diede uno strattone alla catena.  
Solida, circondata di quella vaga luce verde, sembrava farsi beffe di lui.  
Su Midgard arrivavano sempre più spesso strane tempeste che gli facevano rizzare i peli delle braccia. Non erano tuoni e fulmini, erano scariche di un'energia oscura, che lui non conosceva, i quali attraversavano il cielo con violenza.  
Aveva chiesto a Loki, più di una volta, cosa fossero, ma non aveva mai avuto risposta. Intimandogli il silenzio, il più delle volte lo aveva scacciato nella sua stanza, rimanendo poi solo a guardare fuori dalle vetrate della torre.  
L'Ingannatore non gli aveva risparmiato alcuna delle attenzioni che amava dedicargli, trovava evidente sfogo e piacere nel tormento che leggeva negli occhi del Tonante.  
Piegato, umiliato, eppure ancora sé stesso, Thor rimaneva fedele alla sua anima con tutte le sue forze.  
Non passava giorno che non testasse la forza della sua prigione, che non cercasse di chiamare a sé Mjollnir, eppure nulla era cambiato.  
Continuava a essere lo sfogo del fratello, la vendetta senza fine che si riversava, colma di odio, su di lui.  
“Non ti ho mai mentito, fratello, mai.” Quelle parole furono sussurrate a fior di labbra, tristi e piene dell'amara consapevolezza della loro inutilità.  
“Le tue bugie continuano a non interessarmi, fratello.”  
Sobbalzando il dio del Fulmine si voltò, trovandosi davanti gli occhi glaciali della sua nemesi.  
“Non sapevo fossi qua, entri sempre di soppiatto anche a casa tua?”  
“Entro ed esco come voglio, da quando un re deve spiegazioni a uno schiavo? Sei come quei Midgardiani, sempre a pretendere di capire chi è loro superiore.”  
“Sono impossibili da governare?”  
“Sono cocciuti, ma stanno imparando, lentamente, come te.” Lo sguardo di Thor scivolò dal viso affilato di Loki, verso l’ampia vetrata, nessuna risposta uscì da quelle labbra.  
Con un sorriso enigmatico l’Ingannatore si sdraiò scompostamente sul divano, mentre con un gesto annoiato indicò al fratello di fare altrettanto.  
“Loki, sei di nuovo scomparso per giorni, sai che non posso fare nulla ma almeno potresti dirmi cosa succede.” Indagatore, freddo e distante, lo sguardo verde come il ghiaccio antico studiò per molto tempo, in silenzio, il viso di Thor.  
“Sai qualcosa sull’Aether?” Lo sguardo perplesso del biondo lentamente divenne preoccupato, aveva letto qualcosa, da bambino, nell’enorme biblioteca della loro dimora, ad Asgard.  
Uno di quei pomeriggi piovosi in cui non aveva scuse, e la loro madre, Frigga, li portava entrambi nella sconfinata biblioteca, leggendo per loro e con loro.  
Un ricordo dolce si fece strada nel cuore dell’uomo. Possibile Loki non ne avesse memoria?  
“Sì, ma dovresti ricordartene… nostra madre aveva raccontato la storia a entrambi.” Lo sguardo di Loki divenne affilato, irato, ma Thor continuò. “Eravamo bambini, pioveva, quindi non avevo scuse per non venire con te e Lei. Ci ha letto una cronaca, molte migliaia di anni fa nostro nonno, Bor, diede battaglia agli Elfi Oscuri e solo dopo indicibili perdite infine sconfisse Malekit.” La fronte del biondo Asgardiano si incupì nello sforzo di ricordare, non era mai stato molto amante di libri e storia, e aveva segretamente invidiato quella passione che univa Loki e Frigga. “Mi pare dicesse qualcosa sull’aver distrutto l’arma degli Elfi Oscuri, l’Aether, ma non ricordo molto bene. Ho il dubbio di essermi addormentato.”  
“Mi ero dimenticato di quel pomeriggio.” Per un solo istante una traccia di malinconia venò la voce dell’altro, subito cancellata dal sorriso di scherno che rivolse al fratello. “Non mi stupisce che tu ti sia appisolato, ma che io mi sia scordato. Non sei famoso per il tuo acume, Thor.”  
“Ma chi si è ricordato quel pomeriggio sono io.”  
“Evento più unico che raro, il tuo cervello ha funzionato.” Notando lo sguardo irato dell’altro l’Ingannatore sorrise, avvicinandosi a quel volto con l’espressione sardonica che si burlava, silenziosamente, del Tonante. Sfiorò le labbra dell’altro con le proprie per poi tornare a sedere scompostamente, lo sguardo che guardava, senza vedere, oltre le vetrate.  
Non avrebbe mai detto nulla a Thor di quello che stava succedendo. Come poteva?  
Avrebbe solo dimostrato, alla mente dell’altro, di non essere in grado di regnare, e lui ne era perfettamente in grado.  
Dopo tutto quel tempo i Midgardiani, finalmente, sembravano domati ma i problemi erano arrivati da un lontano ed oscuro passato a tormentarlo. Non erano ancora gravi ma erano fastidiosi, piccoli morsi di pulce, nulla più.  
Quindi Thor si ricordava di Malekit e dell’Aether.  
Non era sicuro fosse un buon segno, il fratello non eccelleva certo nella perspicacia, ma non era uno sciocco. Non troppo per lo meno.  
Prima o poi ci sarebbe riuscito, avrebbe tirato le somme di quello che stava succedendo.  
Lui non gli avrebbe mai detto quello che accadeva, ma nessuno gli poteva negare un po’ di sano divertimento, nell’osservare la mente dell’altro sforzarsi di arrivare alle ovvie conclusioni. Certo, aveva dato un aiutino a quello stolto, non si era ovviamente dimenticato di quel lontano pomeriggio piovoso, di quel tempo, di quell’altra vita.  
Come avrebbe potuto?  
Il caldo sorriso di Frigga, la sua voce dolce che leggeva per loro, per lui, la calma della biblioteca. Per una volta solo loro, senza Sif, Volstagg o Fandral. Per una volta solo loro tre, in pace.  
Una strana malinconia prese il cuore del dio dell’Inganno, ma venne subito accantonata con rabbia. Quello era il passato, ora doveva pensare al presente, che era tutt’altro che sotto controllo.  
Notando l’ombra che, lieve e veloce come il volo di un corvo, era passata sul volto di Loki, l’Asgardiano si morse il labbro.  
Qualcosa non gli tornava, era impossibile che Loki avesse scordato, davvero, quel lontano pomeriggio. Il ricordo del viso dell’altro, allora addolcito dai tratti fanciulleschi, che sorrideva beato alla madre, accucciato ai suoi piedi sui morbidi cuscini, gli venne prepotentemente alla mente.  
“Tu non ti sei dimenticato quel pomeriggio.” L’accusa nella voce era palese.  
“Ci sei arrivato in fretta, mi sai ancora sorprendere, Thor, complimenti. Credevo quasi di doverti allargare il collare per permettere all’ossigeno di affluire meglio al cervello.”  
Un rossore improvviso colorò il viso dell’altro.  
Un tempo quello stesso rossore affiorava sul viso di Loki quando, nel combattimento, i suoi amici si burlavano della sua poca abilità con le armi e per l’uso che faceva della magia.   
Poco virile, infido, vigliacco, ingannatore… quello e molto altro avevano detto a Loki e ora Thor comprendeva l’astio, l’odio bruciante, la sofferenza. Ora comprendeva, finalmente, ma non ne era felice, come poteva?  
Il clangore metallico della catena svegliò in lui la rabbia, e solo con uno sforzo si trattenne.  
“Magari dovresti togliermelo proprio.” E ridarmi Mjollir… ma le ultime parole le tenne per sé, sapeva di non doverle pronunciare, di doverle celare nel profondo della sua anima.  
Non doveva scatenare, davvero, l’ira del fratello, rischiando di perdere la scarsa libertà in suo possesso. La mano di Loki, sottile, si mosse mentre il Seidr gli danzava, nella forma di una vaga luminosità verde, tra le dita. La catena si mosse, animata, tirando il dio del Tuono in modo da farlo inginocchiare accanto a lui.  
“E così vorresti che ti liberassi di questo?” i polpastrelli sfiorarono il metallo gelido, mentre gli occhi dell’Asgardiano bruciavano di rabbia trattenuta.  
Non rispose alla provocazione, ben sapendo che ogni sua parola sarebbe stata usata contro di lui, era impulsivo, vero, ma in quegli anni qualcosa aveva imparato.  
Le  dita continuarono il loro percorso lungo il mento, sfiorando con tocco leggero la barba bionda, salendo lungo lo zigomo per poi addentrarsi nella chioma in una carezza lenta e sensuale.  
“Thor, mi hai tradito, mi hai mentito, complice di Odino mi hai fatto credere di essere tuo fratello. Mai, finché avrò vita, tu avrai la libertà.” La presa sul crine si fece violenta, strattonando all’indietro la testa dell’Asgardiano. “Mai Thor, mai!” la voce era colma della stessa ferocia del gesto, irata, spietata e gelida come i venti di Jothunhein.  
Ancora una volta l’unica risposta del dio del Tuono fu il silenzio. Aveva imparato a sue spese che nulla avrebbe indotto Loki a credere alla sua innocenza. Il tradimento, come lo vedeva lui, aveva reso la sua vita una bugia, un inganno. Avevano ingannato l’Ingannatore, intrappolandolo in una rete di falsità, rendendo il suo amore, il suo affetto, una farsa. Questo credeva, fermamente, senza cedimenti. E quello non lo avrebbe mai perdonato, mai avrebbe potuto accettare che il suo amore fosse oggetto di scherno.   
A nulla erano valse parole e giuramenti, a nulla se non a spingere il dio corvino a sfogare ancora di più la rabbia su di lui.  
Un brivido attraversò la schiena di Thor al ricordo dei mesi di torture rinchiuso nelle fondamenta della torre, degli incubi, dell’ombra della follia che era stata la sua unica compagna in quel silenzio sepolcrale. Sentendo il lievissimo tremore dell’altro, il sorriso sul volto affilato di Loki si accentuò, strinse ancora di più la presa nei capelli del fratello e avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio.  
“Vedi, ora sei tu in ginocchio, tremante, davanti a me. Non ridi più della magia del tuo fratellino, di quei Seidr che secondo voi mi rendeva meno uomo.” La voce, un cupo e roco sussurro, fece tremare il cuore di Thor. Aveva considerato debole Loki, lo aveva stuzzicato, ma lo aveva sempre amato: era suo fratello. Purtroppo, però, aveva lasciato che Volstagg e gli altri calcassero la mano, rideva alle loro battute, ne faceva a sua volta, gogliardicamente, senza rendersi conto di come le sue parole scavassero nell’anima dell’altro, lasciando solchi di dolore e ira.  
Di come le parole ferissero, in realtà, molto più di qualunque lama.  
Lui lo aveva imparato in catene, impotente, costretto ad ascoltare senza poter reagire.  
Parole che lo avevano distrutto, lentamente, scavando nella sua anima.  
Chiuse gli occhi il Tonante, cercando di calmare il tumulto interiore che lo scuoteva. La memoria gli portava i ricordi delle torture, le immagini degli amici uccisi, della sua sconfitta. Spesso si era chiesto che fine avesse fatto Asgard, eppure non era riuscito a chiedere, temendo sia la risposta che la reazione del fratello.   
Chi, ora, sedeva sul trono del padre? Non Loki, lui era su Midgard e sembrava non occuparsi eccessivamente della sua precedente dimora. Chi, allora, governava Asgard?  La mano che lo stringeva, ferma e crudele, strattonò ancora volta la chioma, e Thor sentì dita gelide passare sul suo volto e scendere lungo il petto, tornando poi verso l’alto in un disegno di linee morbide e mutevoli.  
Il brivido divenne diverso, cambiando radicalmente natura.  
Il ricordo del dolore, del tormento che era stato risvegliato dai ricordi venne accantonato da un nuovo sentire. Detestava la risposta del suo corpo, ma quelle carezze gli infiammavano la pelle, lasciando scie di fuoco al passaggio di quelle mani che sapevano essere tanto delicate e suadenti quanto crudeli. Mani che mentivano, che seppellivano sotto bugie la verità, camuffata a sua volta da bugia. Nelle parole dell’ingannatore ogni sillaba era allo stesso tempo sincera e menzognera, nulla era mai detto per caso, nulla era come sembrava. Strati di veli che nascondevano altri veli, dove e quale era la verità? Una volta aveva intravisto qualcosa, in quegli occhi verdi, schegge dolenti e svelate in quell’unico sguardo. Da allora, mai più, in essi, aveva scorto cedimenti.  
Le labbra sottili si posarono sul suo orecchio, il respiro allo stesso tempo rovente e gelido che lo accarezzava. L’espressione del Tonante si indurì, detestava quella situazione, così come non sopportava il modo in cui cedeva, sempre, alle lusinghe di quelle mani. Del resto cedere era meno umiliante di lottare e vedersi agire senza controllo, sotto l’influsso magico dell’altro.  
I baci dell’Ingannatore si fecero più bramosi, pieni di quel desiderio misto a violenza, possesso, dolore, che rendevano così altalenanti le sue mosse.  
Un bacio appassionato, tale da mozzare il fiato, conquistò il dio del Tuono, scariche di elettricità gli corsero lungo il corpo e, mentre desiderava con tutta l’anima non provare quelle cose, si arrendeva ad esse. Prigioniero e vinto, capitolava ancora una volta.  
La danza delle labbra unite divenne feroce, divorante, la passione si accese e bruciò come un incendio incontrollabile. Le mani gelide dello Jothun fecero dimenticare tutto all’Asgardiano, Malekit, l’Aether, chi sedesse sul trono di Odino…  
Tutto dimenticato in quel bruciante fuoco che lo infiammava di piacere e passione, rendendolo concupiscente verso quell’essere che, ancora, nel più segreto e sconosciuto angolo del suo cuore, chiamava con affetto fratello.  
Amore, odio, passione, rancore, speranza, dolore e terrore…  
Tutto era nel calderone delle emozioni del biondo dio, nessuna ne escludeva un’altra, nessuna di esse era meno che strettamente intrecciata alle altre.  
Odiava Loki, lo detestava, sognava di stringere le mani attorno alla sua gola e togliergli la vita, eppure quel desiderio lo devastava. Lo riduceva al pianto.  
Perchè amava ancora suo fratello, amava ancora quell’essere che lo aveva piegato e umiliato, perchè l’amore e l’odio non erano facce opposte della stessa medaglia, ma sfacettature dello stesso diamante.  
Agognava la sua libertà, bramava la dignità perduta, il desiderio prepotente di scendere ancora sul campo di battaglia stringendo Mjollnir, il furore che inebriava il sangue affrontando i nemici.  
Invece era incatenato come un animale, alla mercee dei desideri più abbietti di Loki.  
Ogni carezza gli strappava gemiti di piacere, ogni bacio era biancore accecante, ogni morso  un lampo di liquido diletto.  
Era suo, forse non completamente, ma lo aveva spezzato.  
Questo pensiero bruciava violento nel cuore di Loki, la vendetta che aveva tanto voluto si era avverata. Lui era Re, anche se al momento non sedeva sul trono di Asgard, ma presto avrebbe occupato anche quel trono. Lui aveva vinto, spazzando via tutti coloro che lo avevano umiliato e denigrato. La fiamma che ardeva, cupa, nel suo cuore si era nutrita incessantemente con il suo desiderio di rivalsa.  
La vendetta era dolce, sorprendentemente dolce, eppure, nel vedere gli occhi di Thor la luce della sconfitta, il fuoco battagliero ridotto in cenere, qualcosa lo turbava.  
Una sorta di dolce amarezza, un vago sentore di zolfino* salì, prepotente, alla sua memoria.  
Frigga, il profumo di quel fiore la circondava come un dolce alone.  
Forte, mai invadente ma sempre presente, conquistò con il suo ricordo la sua memoria.  
Gli parve di vedere lo sguardo addolorato della madre guardarlo e con rabbia scacciò quello scherzo della sua mente, ma, negli occhi di Thor, rivedeva le iridi della madre: quel celeste puro, senza confini, come il cielo... la stessa luce. Incapace di reggere al ricordo degli occhi della madre riflesso in quelle iridi, distolse lo sguardo.  
Con rabbia baciò di nuovo quelle labbra che aveva desiderato per umiliare, spezzare, per causare sofferenza… allora, perché, ora che aveva raggiunto il suo scopo, cercava ancora quel contatto? Perché sentiva una sorta di conforto in esse? Perché vi tornava, ogni volta, in cerca di oblio dai suoi problemi?  
No, non avrebbe dato peso ai quei pensieri, erano frutto di stanchezza e debolezza. Cercava Thor perché piegarlo al suo volere lo appagava, aveva così tanto da fargli scontare, che l’eternità, forse, non sarebbe bastata.  
Approfondì il bacio mentre sulla scia delle sue mani il vestiario di entrambi scompariva rivelando i corpi.  
Steso sopra il Tonante baciò la pelle che scopriva, centimetro dopo centimetro, alla ricerca della dimenticanza. Avrebbe annegato a quel modo quei pensieri, li avrebbe obliati nei sensi, nella dolce vendetta.  
Un rumore secco e imperioso alla porta fece digrignare i denti al dio dell’Inganno, che schioccando le dita fece riapparire i vestiti.  
Con passo irato si avvicinò ai grandi battenti della stanza e li spalancò, per capire chi avesse osato disturbarlo a quel modo.  
Amora, l’Incantatrice, era davanti a lui. Nelle sue vesti di generale lo fissava, orgogliosa e altera, bellissima.  
La chioma bionda, sciolta e fluente sulle spalle, sembrava animata da vita propria, mentre entrava nell’appartamento passando accanto a Loki.  
“Entra pure…” l’ironia era evidente nella voce dell’Ingannatore mentre guardava la donna passargli accanto. “ Quale piacere, Amora; vederti è sempre un diletto per la vista. Anche quando entri non invitata.”  
Pungente, la voce del dio sferzò la donna, che si guardava attorno interessata.  
“È decisamente un bel posticino, forse un po’ troppo Midgardiano per i miei gusti.”  
“Amora, cosa vuoi, ho altro da fare.” L’incantatrice diede una lunga occhiata a Thor, seduto sul divano. Lo sguardo divenne malizioso e il dio si sentì arrossire. Era la prima volta che incontrava Amora da quando era lì, sapeva che era passata dalla parte di Loki, qualche cosa in quel periodo gli era stata detta dal fratello, anche se solo notizie marginali utili solo a tormentarlo.  
“Capisco… Chiunque sarebbe dispiaciuto dall’essere distratto da così pressanti compiti, ma c’è un problema, devi venire con me nelle stanze del tesseract.”  
Nonostante l’imbarazzo Thor si fece attento, le stanze del tesseract? Cosa poteva essere successo? Ma, sopratutto, quale utilizzo aveva lì, in quella torre?

I passi dei due risuonavano, secchi e rapidi, nel corridoio antistante la stanza del tesseract. Da lì dava energia al portale che Loki e il suo esercito usavano per spostarsi tra i mondi, nonché alimentare la torre e altre piccolezze...  
“Ti sei dato alla pazza gioia con tuo fratello, pensi mai di dirgli la verità?” Il tono di Amora era carico di sottintesi, strisciante e sensuale mentre si avvicinava, forse troppo, all’Ingannatore. “Pensi mai di voler vedere qualcosa di più dell’odio nei suoi occhi?” Insinuante, l’incantatrice sorrise al dio che camminava acanto a lei.  
“Amora, stai oltrepassando ogni limite.” Il tono affilato dell’Ingannatore, però, nascondeva l’ira che quelle parole avevano fatto nascere in lui. Spalancando con un gesto la porta che dava accesso al luogo dove il tesseract era custodito una luce fredda, azzurro ghiaccio, li avvolse.  
Pulsava in modo irregolare e attorno al cubo un bagliore più intenso creava vortici di energia.  
“Da quanto tempo è così?” Loki si avvicinò cautamente, osservando con attenzione quelle energie vorticanti.  
“Da meno di un’ora, ho cercato di capire cosa potessero essere e poi sono venuta da te.” Amora sorrise, non vista dal dio, passandosi la mano sul viso. “Sembra qualcosa voglia forzare il tuo piccolo bifrost personale, Loki; il tuo giocattolino potrebbe avere qualche falla, che dici?”  
“E tu cosa hai fatto per facilitare queste falle? Mi credi così stupido, mia cara, da non sapere che ti sei alleata con me solo per sostituirmi?” Tra i due si creò una tensione palpabile, mentre la donna, dopo un primo istante, si costrinse a rilassarsi.  
“Mi hai promesso di regnare accanto a te quando siederai sul trono di Asgard, è quello il nostro patto… Se non volessi mantenerlo mi sarei già liberata di te.” Il seidr scintillò tra loro evocato dalle loro menti, per poi scomparire.  
Senza rispondere, Loki portò il suo sguardo sull’oggetto che vorticava davanti a lui. Le trame della magia tessute attorno al tesseract vibravano, tese fino allo spasimo. Alcune si erano spezzate, creando quei vortici visibili a occhio nudo, altre erano in procinto di fare la stessa fine.  
Con pazienza il dio tessé nuovamente gli incanti, tracciando le rune e occultandole con un'illusione, per impedire alla donna di prenderne nota. Per svariati minuti continuò il suo lavoro in modo da riparare e rinforzare la sua opera. Non capiva cosa potesse aver causato quel disfacimento, ma era intenzionato a trovarne la causa. Non aveva mai dato problemi in quegli anni e, il pensiero che non fossero le parti rette dalla sua magia ma dall’elettronica ad essere fallate, lo mise di cattivo umore. Quello avrebbe significato chiedere ad Amora di far intervenire i suoi preziosi giocattoli, le menti più geniali di Midgard erano nelle mani di lei. Aveva dovuto concederglieli, con suo notevole dispiacere.  
“Amora, fa venire qua i tuoi due preziosi geni. Mi serve controllino le parti meccaniche del tesseract, non trovo falle direttamente nella rete del Seidr, e devo sapere da cosa è stato causato questo decadimento.” Lo sguardo del dio era gelido e tagliente. Ovviamente non si fidava della donna. Con un sorriso l’incantatrice assunse un’aria leggermente distratta e raggiunse la porta con passo ancheggiante, guardò la guardia sull’attenti al di fuori della stessa e parlò:  
“Fai portare qua Tony e Bruce, sono nei miei appartamenti.” L’ordine fece scattare il soldato che, velocemente, scomparve dietro un angolo del corridoio. Non attesero molto, meno di una decina di minuti e videro comparire i due uomini, seguiti dal soldato. Lo scintillio verde negli occhi dei due dimostrava come fossero sotto l’influsso del potere dell’incantatrice, e lo sguardo adorante che le rivolsero era quasi imbarazzante.  
A parlare fu Tony. Gli occhi mantenevano lo sguardo ironico e sbarazzino di sempre mentre guardava prima il sostegno del tesseract, poi Loki e Amora.  
“Ci hai cercato?”  
“Qualcosa non va nel tesseract, voglio che controlliate la struttura che avete creato.” La voce di Loki era colma di fastidio. Doversi affidare a quei due, completamente dominati dall’incantatrice, per la manutenzione della struttura che sfruttava il potere del cubo, era frustrante. Molto più fastidioso, però, fu lo sguardo che i due diedero alla donna, muovendosi ad ubbidire al suo ordine solo dopo il minuscolo cenno d’assenso che lei fece.  
Quello era davvero troppo.  
Torvo come una bufera invernale Loki uscì dalla stanza, dando ordine di essere chiamato solo quando avessero avuto risposte e risultati. Entrando nei suoi appartamenti richiuse la porta dietro di sé con violenza tale da farla tremare.   
Amora... come osava quella donna sfidarlo continuamente, insultandolo in quei modi sottili e continui? Doveva liberarsi di lei al più presto, decise infine, mentre si andava a sedere sulla poltrona della sua piccola biblioteca personale. Non aveva visto Thor, entrando, ma non se ne curò. Non poteva essere andato da nessuna parte e non aveva voglia di incrociare quello sguardo in quel momento. Con insofferenza prese e appoggiò vari libri, senza guardarne davvero nessuno: cosa poteva aver causato quei problemi?  
Quel pensiero continuava a tormentarlo, c’era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva in tutto quello, qualcosa di fondamentale. Lo sentiva, una sensazione profonda di inquietudine nel suo essere lo avvisava: qualcosa non era come sembrava.  
Il suono metallico della catena, dietro di lui, lo avvisò dell’arrivo di Thor.  
Nonostante fosse un uomo di una stazza considerevole il passo del Tonante era leggero, inudibile, solamente quel clangore avvisava della sua presenza.  
“Cosa vuoi, Thor?” Secco e lapidario, senza neppure degnarlo di uno sguardo, l’Ingannatore l'apostrofò.  
“A cosa ti serve il tesseract?” Un sopracciglio si alzò nell’ovale del viso dell’altro, mentre un sorriso di scherno gli si disegnava sul volto.  
“Hai qua una biblioteca, hai mai pensato di studiare, caro fratello? Non ti servirebbe porre domande così stupide in quel caso. Tutti sanno che è energia pura.”  
“Ho chiesto a cosa serve a te, non cosa sia.” una pausa appena accennata, il tono di Thor era tenuto strettamente sotto controllo. “Lo so anche io cosa è… non sono certo uno studioso, ma nostra madre non mi ha certo lasciato nell’ignoranza.”  
“Tua madre, Thor, solo tua! Frigga non ha dato alla luce un gigante dei ghiacci!” La frustrazione del dio trovò in quella discussione una valvola di sfogo.  
“Eppure eri tu il suo favorito.” Il dolore, l’invidia e il risentimento nella voce, poco più di un sussurro, dell’Asgardiano ridussero al silenzio il Jothun. Erano autentiche, talmente vere da spiazzarlo. Così lui era stato il preferito di Frigga? Thor lo pensava davvero?  
Di certo per lui la madre era stata il pilastro centrale della sua esistenza per molto, molto tempo. Il ricordo di lei divenne vivido, caldo, e con rabbia Loki lo scacciò.  
Si voltò verso il fratello, vedendo in quelle iridi il riflesso dei sentimenti che la voce aveva espresso e, senza pensare, afferrò la catena e portò il viso dell’altro alla sua altezza, per baciarlo con trasporto e rabbia, annegando in esso ciò che di inespresso cercava di emergere.  
“Vattene ora, voglio stare solo.” In parte spiazzato dalla reazione dell’altro, il dio del Tuono uscì dalla stanza, lasciandolo come aveva ordinato.  
Camminò lentamente, lanciando un’occhiata colma di desiderio alla porta che portava fuori dall’appartamento.  
La visita di Amora aveva, in qualche modo, ricordato a Thor che c’era un intero mondo fuori da quella soglia. Un mondo che proseguiva senza lui, recluso in quella torre.  
Con un sospiro, in parte di rabbia, in parte di brama, abbandonò il filone di pensieri cupi e tristi che accompagnavano sempre la visione dell’uscita e si mise a riflettere sulla questione tesseract.  
Come mai Loki lo aveva nella torre e per cosa lo usava?  
La sua energia era infinita, e poteva essere usata in modi che neppure lui immaginava, di questo era certo. Ma suo fratello per quali fini usava quella fonte?  
Si sedette sul divano, la mano che si grattava, in un gesto inconsapevole, la nuca.  
Per spostarsi? Per aprire passaggi che gli permettessero di muovere le sue truppe? Quella era la risposta più plausibile, la più logica. Una specie di bifrost personale, quindi.  
Eppure non c’era nessun Heimdall a guardia di esso, quindi come lo sorvegliava per evitare che venisse aperto da chiunque e da qualunque lato?  
Con rammarico pensò che, forse, avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione alle nozioni dei libri invece che disdegnarle a quel modo.  
Eppure quella era l’unica risposta che trovava adeguata e logica.  
Sapeva che il trono di Asgard era occupato da qualcun altro, qualcuno che il dio dell’Inganno non approvava, che considerava indegno o nemico. Più di questo non gli era dato conoscere, Loki non gli parlava mai di quelle faccende, non gli dava in alcun modo notizie del mondo esterno. Lo teneva in una studiata ignoranza che lo frustrava, godendo della sua disinformazione, ricattandolo, in maniera subdola, per ogni briciola di notizia. Briciola che, in ogni caso, Thor doveva accuratamente soppesare: non per nulla suo fratello era l’Ingannatore.  
Un bifrost personale, quindi, la cui fonte energetica era tenuta nel posto ritenuto più sicuro da Loki, la sua stessa casa. Sensato, indubbiamente logico. Ma vero?  
Non aveva modo per confutare o avvalorare la sua deduzione, e con rabbia si trovò a dare un calcio al divano, mandandolo a sbattere contro la parete.  
Il rumore, attutito dall’imbottitura del mobile, non sembrò attirare l’attenzione del fratello. Così come non sembrò cambiare il suo stato di rabbia a stento tenuta sotto controllo. Con una certa amara rassegnazione si sedette sui morbidi cuscini, abbandonandosi ai suoi pensieri.

Amora camminava lungo il perimetro della stanza, osservando Tony e Bruce affaccendati attorno al tesseract.  
Due menti geniali, due uomini che aveva piegato con immenso piacere ai suoi desideri. Non era stato eccessivamente facile, e questo l’aveva stuzzicata. Loki le aveva decantato i Midgardiani come una razza inferiore, di intelletto scarso e ancora più scarse capacità, eppure, con sua somma sorpresa, quei due l’avevano combattuta molto più a lungo dei più potenti Asgardiani.  
Farli suoi era stato, quindi, ancora più soddisfacente: la lotta con quelle menti aveva acceso il suo interesse, rendendoli più preziosi ai suoi occhi.  
Completamente in suo potere, la adoravano e le erano totalmente fedeli, rendendole dei servigi di prim’ordine.  
Fasciata in un abito di un verde delicato, guardava con interesse i due, chini ad esaminare l’apparecchio.  
Ora potevano sistemarlo, lei aveva visto quello che le necessitava per capire come l'Ingannatore, esattamente, intesseva le rune per l’incantesimo che faceva funzionare il tesseract.  
Loki aveva sistemato la trama del Seidr nascondendole quello che faceva, ma lei aveva pensato anche a quello e, nel far sabotare il meccanismo ai suoi due piccoli geni, aveva ordinato loro di far sì che potesse, in un secondo momento, analizzare quello che il dio faceva. E così aveva ottenuto una specie di proiezione olografica che aveva oltrepassato l’illusione creata dall’ingannatore, mostrandole quali rune e in che modo le usava per tessere il Seidr.  
Tony e Bruce finirono di sistemare quello che sarebbe stato, ufficialmente, un accidentale e insignificante piccolo guasto, mentre lei sarebbe andata di nuovo da Loki per riferirgli cosa aveva causato il problema.  
Con un sorriso sibillino, Amora pensò che il dio non sarebbe stato affatto felice di vederla nuovamente nei suoi appartamenti, ma lei aveva bisogno di vedere Thor. Doveva far sì che l’Asgardiano desiderasse nuovamente lottare, possibilmente al suo fianco, per sconfiggere Loki. Doveva lasciar cadere alcuni indizi in mano al Tonante, doveva scuoterlo, doveva fargli desiderare un’alleanza con lei.  
Bussò, ma non attese alcun permesso.  
Conosceva benissimo le rune che tenevano la porta serrata, sapeva come smuoverle, ed era perfettamente consapevole di come la sua intrusione avrebbe irritato il Jothun.  
Spalancò i battenti, lasciandoli aperti dietro di sé, in un’entrata ad effetto. La lunga chioma, che le sfiorava dorata i fianchi, scivolava sensuale lungo le sue curve ad ogni passo, mentre gli occhi sfavillanti incontrarono immediatamente quelli azzurri di Thor.  
“Dove si trova Loki?”  
Gli occhi dell’uomo accarezzarono, in un movimento involontario, quello spettacolo che gli si parava innanzi. Tanta bellezza era una visione tale da non poter essere ignorata in alcun modo.  
Incontrando gli occhi dell’incantatrice indicò con un gesto la porta della biblioteca, ma non ci fu bisogno di altro, l’Ingannatore uscì in quell’istante con gli occhi irati che mandavano lampi di ghiaccio.  
“Amora! Osi troppo!” Il passo del dio era colmo di rabbia mentre si avvicinava alla donna, fronteggiandola. “Fuori di qui incantatrice, esci subito se non vuoi che sia io a farti uscire!” Il sorriso di Amora divenne morbido e compiacente, mentre la sua mano saliva a sfiorare con delicatezza il perfetto ovale del volto che, a pochi centimetri dal suo, la fissava con ira.  
“Hai chiesto tu di essere ragguagliato sui problemi del Tesseract… un piccolo problema elettronico. Lo hanno risolto in pochissimo tempo, hai visto?”  
“Non usare le mie parole come più ti piace, non è quello che ho ordinato! Ed ora vattene, scompari dalla mia vista prima che ti faccia pentire di essere entrata in queste stanze!” Ma la donna non si mosse, anzi, si strinse di più contro il corpo del dio.  
“Loki, eppure il nostro patto era diverso… non dovremmo regnare assieme?”  
“Sul trono di Asgard saremo assieme, Amora, ma questa, per tua informazione, è Midgard!”  
“Asgard, Midgard, perché aspettare?” Le labbra della donna sfiorarono quelle fredde di Loki, una sensuale carezze che, da sola, aveva fatto capitolare centinaia di uomini.  
“Perché te lo comando, ora vattene!” Con quelle parole il Seidr danzò tra le dita di Loki, un lampo di un verde acceso e la donna fece un passo indietro, per un attimo l’ira trasparì sul viso dalla bellezza celestiale, subito occultata da una piega sorniona delle labbra piene e morbide.

Silenzioso spettatore, Thor vide spuntare da dietro la porta i visi di due persone che credeva morte. Incredulo, incapace di proferire parola dalla sorpresa, fissò, completamente annichilito, i visi di Clint e Natasha fuori dai battenti.  
Uno scherzo del fratello? L’ennesima tortura? Nuovamente un’illusione che serviva a coltivare una speranza che sarebbe poi stata spezzata?  
Eppure non aveva dubbi su chi fossero, ma sul fatto che potessero, o meno, essere reali. Vide le guardie alla porta salutarli e quando i due si voltarono, guardando dentro l’appartamento nel passare dinnanzi ai battenti spalancati, nei loro occhi una luce blu lo fece trasalire.  
Era la luce del dominio mentale del fratello, la riconosceva.  
Vedendo i due continuare a muoversi scomparendo oltre la sua visuale, deglutì. Solo con uno sforzo non li chiamò, solo con tutta la sua forza di volontà evitò di lanciarsi verso quella soglia spalancata.  
Il collare non era mai stato pesante come in quel momento... la sua mano salì, rabbiosa, alla catena, strattonando con forza ma, come sempre, ogni suo sforzo si rivelava inutile. Li aveva visti morire, giustiziati per ordine di Loki davanti ai suoi occhi, assieme a tutti gli altri.  
Erano morti coraggiosamente, come eroi, a testa alta e senza abbassare lo sguardo. Guardandolo.  
Aveva rivissuto nei suoi incubi innumerevoli volte quelle esecuzioni, aveva rivisto la morte di ognuno di loro, la morte di Jane.  
Se loro erano vivi, anche se sotto il dominio mentale del fratello, forse lo erano tutti… forse lo era anche Jane.  
Quel pensiero gli mozzò il fiato, mentre il sangue prese a scorrere furiosamente nelle vene del dio.  
Deglutì, muovendosi sul divano mentre guardava, senza vederli veramente, Loki e Amora che parlavano accanto alla porta. La donna lo aveva guardato, lanciandogli continue occhiate celate dalle lunghe ciglia, aveva seguito il suo sguardo, e aveva sorriso. Aveva voluto che lui vedesse, ne era certo.  
Aveva forse orchestrato lei quel momento? L’entrata plateale era servita a quello, facendo si che l’ira di Loki gli impedisse di notare quanto era successo?  
Aveva voluto che lui sapesse che, almeno due dei suoi compagni, erano vivi?  
Vide le mani del fratello avvolte dal Seidr e l’incantatrice indietreggiare, fino ad uscire dalla porta. I battenti, ad un gesto del dio, si richiusero sbattendo con forza, brillando per un momento mentre la magia le impregnava nuovamente.  
“Che i corvi la colgano! Maledetta strega!” poi voltò il viso affilato, cupo ed iracondo, verso Thor, seduto in un angolo del divano che ora era appoggiato al muro. “Vieni qui.” Perentorio, l’ordine fece stringere le labbra al Tonante che non trovò in sé la voglia di assoggettarsi, ogni parvenza di obbedienza scomparve dal suo viso.  
“Sei una creatura ignobile Loki, mi ha ingannato due volte! Più di due! Inganni intrecciati ad altri inganni, menzognere parole, bugie studiate per occultare altre bugie. Dio menzognero e falso!” Gli argini rotti il dio del Tuono si alzò, in lontananza un tuono squarciò il cielo: Thor non se ne accorse preso dalla sua rabbia, invece, Loki, sì. Le pupille si affilarono in sottili spilli per poi tornare a dilatarsi.  
Il tuono era tornato a rispondere a suo fratello? Come era possibile? Guardò l'altro, mentre il viso gli si distendeva in una risata dalle sfumature malevole.  
“Dimentichi il tuo posto fratellino adorato... scordi, forse, cosa posso fare?” Ma negli occhi dell’altro Loki scorse una luce che non vi vedeva da anni. Furore, speranza, forza, stelle nel firmamento di quelle iridi celesti. “Non puoi permetterti di mancarmi del rispetto che mi è dovuto.” Un singolo gesto e il dio del Tuono si trovò in ginocchio, il Seidr che l’avvolgeva fermo e duro come l'acciaio.  
Il Jothun si avvicinò, il ghiaccio degli occhi che lo inchiodava, mentre un bacio a fior di labbra lo stregò. Il fiato impregnato della magia che rendeva il suo corpo un’emanazione della volontà dell’altro entrò in lui, saturando ogni sua cellula, mentre un grido carico di rabbia e odio veniva soffocato da un nuovo bacio.  
“Non puoi disobbedirmi, sei mio Thor, per giocare, per vederti umiliato, perché la mia vendetta sia eterna, sei mio... non lo dimenticare. Non devi scordarlo, fratellino, mai.” 

 

 

 

*Frigg è la protettrice delle spose e delle nascite ed il popolo Scandinavo era solito utilizzare la pianta Caglio Zolfino (Galium verum) come un calmante, veniva chiamato l'erba di Frigg. Caglio Zolfino


	3. Tradimenti

La speranza aveva alimentato ogni singolo istante della vita di Thor, dal giorno in cui aveva visto Natasha e Clint, oltre quella soglia invarcabile.  
Incapace di fingere, pochi giorni dopo quella vista, aveva urlato la sua ira contro il fratello, ottenendo, come unico risultato, una risata.  
Malevola, sarcastica, piena d’odio, gli era scivolata addosso come una maledizione.  
Eppure Thor non si era arreso, aveva centuplicato i suoi sforzi, inutilmente, perché nulla, nulla era cambiato. La magia di Loki lo imprigionava ancora e, senza scampo, lui si aggirava, prigioniero, in quegli appartamenti.  
Il dio dell’Inganno era partito, lasciandolo di nuovo solo, e lui si era sempre più spesso trovato nella biblioteca dell’appartamento, a leggere. Cercava indizi, non sapeva neppure lui come o quali, ma sperava di trovare qualcosa, qualunque cosa, che potesse aiutarlo, tra quei volumi. Anche se dubitava che il fratello avrebbe lasciato materiale utile a portata di mano... o magari sì, certo che lui non lo avrebbe cercato tra le pagine scritte, o che fosse troppo stupido per capire.  
Cosa che era arrivato a pensare... non era certo uno sciocco, ma tra lui e il fratello c’era un abisso che, solamente ora, veramente coglieva.  
Tentato dal lanciare contro il muro un libro in cui aveva riposto delle speranze, ovviamente eluse, sospirò, fissando la finestra e perdendosi nel filo dei suoi pensieri.  
Quando la voce parlò, lo colse completamente alla sprovvista.  
“Non avrei mai pensato che il possente Thor leggesse per diletto libri di magia.” Il dio non rispose subito, impiegando qualche attimo per riprendersi. Non era da lui farsi cogliere così alla sprovvista, mai...  
“Amora, cosa ci fai qua?” Il tono dell’uomo era secco e brusco.  
“Vuoi dire che non ti fa piacere parlare con qualcuno, che non sia Loki, per una volta?”  
“Non sto dicendo questo…” Il tono mellifluo della donna era più dolce del miglior idromele, insinuante e morbido, lo confondeva. “Solo che so che non dovresti essere qui.”  
Il dio era inquieto, non si fidava certo della donna, oltre ad essere un’incantatrice alleata del fratello era, a sua volta, una vipera in seno dello stesso. Entrambi, l’Ingannatore e l’Incantatrice, erano creature subdole, e lui ne era pienamente consapevole.  
“Loki è lontano, da qualche parte, a combattere contro gli elfi oscuri. Possiamo passare un po’ di tempo assieme, così puoi dirmi se hai gradito il mio regalo…” Combattere contro gli elfi oscuri? Regali? Di cosa parlava la donna?  
“Degli elfi oscuri non so nulla ma, in quel caso, non dovresti essere al suo fianco? Per quanto riguarda il tuo… regalo… immagino tu ti riferisca all’avermi fatto vedere Clint e Natasha.”  
Cercando di non mostrare il suo interessamento, studiava la donna.  
Il fascino di lei era prorompente, lo sguardo era accattivante e tutto, in quella figura, poteva solamente essere definito perfetto. Perfino il modo in cui la luce giocava con la chioma d’oro antico era pura beatitudine per gli occhi.  
Si perse, per qualche battito di cuore, nella più perduta ammirazione e fu solo quando una luce particolare illuminò gli occhi della donna, che si riscosse. Non si sarebbe lasciato incantare dalla sua bellezza, decise.  
“Sarai felice di sapere che anche gli altri umani sono vivi. Avevano doti utili e Loki non è avvezzo allo spreco.”  
La gola del dio si serrò, anche gli altri, vivi? Jane era ancora viva!?  
La speranza, che non si era mai permesso di provare da quando aveva visto i due, si fece largo, letteralmente a spallate, in lui, pretendendo di essere ascoltata, vissuta, di erompere nella sua anima, di riempirla.  
Si rese conto di essere rimasto a fissare, immobile e rigido, Amora.  
Non aveva proferito parola, incapace di formulare suono, tanto era potente l’uragano di emozioni che lo stava investendo. Così, come era immobile esternamente, era furiosamente in movimento nel suo interno. Un maelstron di emozioni senza fine che pareva inghiottirlo.  
L’Incantatrice lo osservava, un sorriso lezioso sul volto. La reazione che sperava di ottenere, cioè quella confusione che lo stava travolgendo, era quello a cui aveva puntato.  
Voleva che Thor fosse furioso, speranzoso, agitato, voleva che accettasse quello che lei gli voleva proporre.  
“Tutto quel senso di colpa, per niente, che cosa imbarazzante, vero, Thor?” Uno sguardo iroso e gelido sfiorò la donna.  
“Imbarazzante? Piangere compagni caduti non lo è mai!”  
“Ma certo che no, certo che no! Cosa mai sto dicendo?” una risata argentina fluì dalle labbra rosse della donna. “Tu non sai cosa sia la vergogna, vero?” l’Incantatrice si avvicinò al dio, sfiorando con le dita il collare di metallo. Un gesto carico di malizia, che fece infuriare il Tonante.  
La mano di Thor si strinse attorno al polso sottile di lei, allontanando la mano con forza.  
“Cosa vuoi, Amora? Dimmelo, prima che mi arrabbi davvero! Posso essere prigioniero e non avere la forza per spezzare queste catene, ma potrei vedere se ne ho ancora abbastanza da romperti il collo… non sfidare oltre la mia collera!”  
“Un patto, dio del Fulmine. Un accordo privato tra me, e te… la tua libertà e, in cambio, io regnerò accanto a te in Asgard!”  
“Lo stesso accordo che hai con mio fratello? L’età ti fa dimenticare le cose?” La donna si incupì, lo sguardo si assottigliò pericolosamente, pieno d’ira.  
“Ti sembro, forse, vecchia? Guardami, guardami bene e ridimmelo…” In effetti gli occhi del dio caddero sulla figura snella, flessuosa, morbida al punto giusto.  
I seni, alti e sodi, premevano contro il suo petto e il calore di quella pelle d’alabastro era intossicante. Per un momento il dio dimenticò tutto, il profumo dell’Incantatrice che lo ammaliava.  
Liberarsi da quelle sensazioni fu arduo, ma, scuotendo il capo, l’uomo si alontanò di un passo.  
“No, non sei vecchia. Ma credi sia così sciocco? L’accordo lo hai stretto con Loki, se tradisci lui ci deve essere un buon motivo, sopratutto, se vuoi tradirlo con me. Sono sicura che hai notato che sono prigioniero.”  
“Non sottovalutarmi a tua volta figlio di Odino! Tuo fratello non ha assolutamente intenzione di onorare la sua parte del patto e io voglio il trono di Asgard!”  
“E cosa ti fermerebbe dall’averlo tutto per te, una volta che sarai lì al mio fianco?”  
“Non mi interessa regnare da sola e tu, Thor, saresti il mio degno consorte. Non trovi che potremmo dare inizio ad una stirpe reale di una magnificenza mai vista prima?” Il dio rise, squadrando la donna in piedi davanti a lui. Anche se attaccata a lui, visto che aveva nuovamente annullato le distanze tra di loro, avrebbe reso meglio l’idea.  
“Amora, parla chiaramente, tu mi aiuteresti a liberarmi, sconfiggere Loki e tornare ad Asgard, dove, onestamente, non so neppure cosa mi aspetta, e poi regneresti pacificamente al mio fianco, solo per la soddisfazione di dare inizio a una nuova stirpe reale?” La donna si strinse ancora di più contro il corpo muscoloso del dio, le braccia appoggiate sulle spalle massicce.  
“Ad Asgard saresti Re… lì regna Frigga, al momento… te lo assicuro, non sai quanto questo faccia infuriare Loki: non riesce proprio a prendere le armi contro la sua mammina. Ma tu non dovresti prendere alcuna arma, Odino designò te come suo erede legittimo, come Re di Asgard e campione dei nove mondi!” A quelle parole il cuore del dio si strinse. Suo padre, Odino, era davvero morto, quindi? Aveva pregato che anche quello fosse un ennesimo trucco del fratello, ma la realtà era quella per la quale aveva pianto e si era disperato. Almeno in quel caso.  
Ma sapere sua madre, Frigga, seduta sul trono lo consolava. Loki non avrebbe fatto violenza a lei, solamente se costretto.  
“E come ti proponi di liberarmi?” La donna fece un passo avanti, facendo si che il dio arretrasse, fino a trovarsi seduto. A quel punto, un sorriso sensuale sulle labbra, si sedette sulle gambe di lui, flessuosamente allungata su quel petto scultoreo.  
“In realtà farai tutto da solo, mi basta far si che Mjollnir torni tra le tue mani…” La voce sembrava fare le fusa, tanto era dolce e suadente, ammaliando senza apparente via di scampo il dio. Ma ciò fu solo per un attimo, Thor si mosse, spostando la donna che lo fissò, gelida, in risposta a quel gesto rude.  
“Chissà perché non ci ho pensato prima, a impugnare Mjollnir! Amora, per essere considerata una donna intelligente sei davvero sciocca!” Il dio la fissava, irato. Aveva continuamente chiamato il martello in quel tempo, senza mai poterlo sentire tra le mani, senza il rassicurante peso stretto tra le dita... e nessuno, oltre a lui, poteva toccarlo. Sapeva che Loki era solo riuscito, con grandissimo sforzo, a rinchiuderlo da qualche parte nella torre. Uno spostamento che non poteva ripetere, una fatica quasi letale per l’Ingannatore.  
Lo sguardo della donna lo fulminò e un manrovescio partì, senza mai arrivare a colpire la guancia del tonante, bloccato dalla grande mano di lui.  
“Tu! Sciocco, stupido essere! Come osi! Io ti offro la libertà, il trono, e tu ti prendi gioco di me?”  
“Offri i tuoi favori come qualunque donna di taverna, Amora. A mio fratello prima, a me poi, se davvero vuoi qualcosa da me, dovrai convincermi… Aiutarti per trovarmi nella stessa situazione in cui mi trovo ora, alla mercé tua, invece che di mio fratello, non mi entusiasma.” Il dio strinse il polso, sapeva che la forza che stava usando causava dolore alla donna, che lo fissava, sempre più cupa. “Sedere sul trono di Asgard con una catena al collo legata a te, invece che a Loki, non mi pare uno scopo da prefiggermi.”  
Lo sguardo della donna si accese nuovamente, divenne acciaio, colmo di un’ira spietata.  
“Voglio che Loki paghi, mi ha mentito, mi ha ingannato.” -ha scelto te, non ha scelto me! E io ti porterò via a lui, gli porterò via tutto! Il trono, il tuo cuore, TUTTO!- “Il trono deve essere nostro, Thor, non vuoi vedere Loki in ginocchio, in catene, davanti a te? Non vuoi vendicarti?” La voce della donna donna si abbassò, dolce, insinuante, si riversò nell’orecchio del tonante come fumo. “Sono tutti vivi, sai, tutti, solo Odino e un’altra persona non lo sono, perché lui era geloso. La detestava.. sai di chi parlo, vero? La tua Jane, Thor, è morta.”  
Morta.  
Jane era davvero morta.  
Le fragili speranze che si era permesso di nutrire andarono in frantumi, il suono quasi fisico del suo cuore che, ancora una volta, era ridotto in pezzi dal tormento più grande... la perdita della donna amata.  
Per la seconda volta l’aveva persa, solo con uno sforzo il grido di dolore che gli premeva nel petto non trovò via d’uscita. Invece una rabbia nuova accese il suo sguardo.  
“Come?” In un’unica parola era rinchiuso il dolore e l’ira di un’anima spezzata.  
Amora sorrise, il volto celato dalla cortina di capelli biondi.  
Era stato un incidente, era morta sotto le macerie, ma lei voleva alimentare la rabbia del dio, non calmarla.  
“Loki, te lo ho detto, era geloso… Non tutte le morti che hai visto erano fasulle, la sua era autentica.” Un gemito colmo di sgomento uscì, per un breve attimo, dalle labbra di Thor.  
Aveva ucciso Jane, aveva davvero ucciso solo lei, tra tutti, perché lui l’amava.  
Una furia unica nel suo genere montò nel cuore del Tonante, che fissò la donna. Quello sguardo spaventò Amora, che fece un istintivo passo indietro, quella furia era cieca, venata della più oscura follia, poteva essere troppo da gestire, anche per lei. Ma lei sarebbe stata al sicuro, fintanto che il dio credeva il fratello colpevole della morte della Midgardiana.  
“Come pensi di sconfiggere Loki? E voglio i dettagli, stavolta, donna!”  
“Dettagli? Tutti quelli vuoi, mio Re! Vediamo… gli Elfi Oscuri sono tornati e Malekith li guida, non erano morti tutti e, in mancanza di un campione, tocca a Loki e ai regnanti degli altri mondi sconfiggerli. Ma la cosa carina è che devono farlo prima che gli Elfi trovino l’Aether.” A quelle parole io dio biondo si animò, tutti i mondi erano in pericolo? Le antiche leggende avevano preso vita, le affermazioni del fratello ora avevano molto più senso, come quelle strane scariche di energia oscura che, saltuariamente, attraversavano il cielo.  
“Dove è Loki?”  
“Dove vuoi che sia, se non sul campo di battaglia, cioè la tua bella Asgard?” Le labbra della donna si piegarono in un sorriso, sentiva Thor tra le sue mani, un frutto pronto a cadere tra di esse. “Lui mi crede al suo fianco, mentre invece lì c’è solo una mia proiezione.” La donna sfiorò il volto del dio e, così facendo, lui si voltò verso di lei. “Vuoi stringere Mjollnir tra le mani, vuoi allearti con me, Thor? Regneremo insieme, due pari, su tutti i mondi. Assieme, io e te…”  
“Due pari?”  
“Te lo giuro, mio Re.” Le grandi mani del dio del tuono coprirono il viso, nascondendo ad Amora la sua espressione. No, non poteva fidarsi di lei, non era talmente sciocco da crederlo. Lei desiderava un pupazzo da sfoggiare, un trofeo. Ma, sopratutto, desiderava il potere, era quella bramosia a spingerla, a dettare ogni sua parola, ogni sua scelta.  
Per il potere si era alleata con Loki e, quando lui aveva rimandato il matrimonio, impedendole di essere pari a lui, aveva cominciato a tramare. Come l’ago della bussola si era voltata verso di lui che, pur essendo prigioniero del fratello, era pur sempre il legittimo sovrano. Il trono di Asgard era suo di diritto e sapeva che, una volta libero, in molti si sarebbero ribellati al dominio del dio dell’Inganno. Così come sapeva che, ora, il desiderio di vendetta in lui era più bruciante che mai. Non era mai stato veramente sopito, solo tenuto prigioniero in un angolo della sua anima, scatenato dalla notizia della morte di Jane. La sua Jane, bellissima, con i capelli scuri come le ali di un corvo che gli sorrideva, balenò nella sua mente, come un doloroso memento della sua perdita.  
Nonostante il suo tormento, però, il dio del Tuono non era completamente accecato da esso. Sapeva di doversi tutelare, di dover, in qualche modo, battere in astuzia la donna. Se non ci fosse riuscito sarebbe diventato prigioniero di lei, esattamente come lo era di Loki, se non peggio: una bambola nelle sue mani.  
“Su cosa me lo giuri, Amora? Mi credi così sciocco da credere alla parola che infrangi ad ogni cambio di vento?”  
Lo sguardo della donna divenne affilato, mentre si alzava, mettendosi poi davanti al dio, dritta e rigida.  
“Lo giuro sulla mia magia, è la fonte della mia vita, del mio potere... ti soddisfa questo, Re in catene?”  
Il tono canzonatorio di lei fece stringere con amarezza le labbra del dio biondo; no, non gli bastava. Sapeva cosa chiedere alla donna, quale giuramento esigere.  
“Giuralo, Amora, su tua sorella…” La donna impallidì, strinse i pugni, guardando con mal celato odio il Tonante.  
“Che l'anima di mia sorella venga dilaniata da Fenrir se non terrò fede al mio patto.” La donna prese un respiro profondo, calmando il battito furioso del suo cuore. “Ora, Thor, mi credi, o ti servono altri giuramenti?” La rabbia e il dolore ribollivano nel cuore dell’Ingannatrice, i suoi piani divenuti per un momento insignificanti, davanti alla memoria dell’amata sorella, dell’unico essere che lei aveva adorato sopra ogni altra cosa.  
Lorelei era morta molto, moltissimo tempo prima, ma il pensiero di come le era stato impedito di salvarla ancora scatenava, in lei, l’ira più feroce. Le altre incantatrici si erano opposte, negandole l’uso del potere per guarirla, ma alla morte della sorella lei le aveva sterminate, cacciandole una per una, prendendone il potere e facendolo suo. Nessuno, mai più, le avrebbe potuto negare qualcosa. Non a lei.  
La ferocia che emerse nello sguardo di Amora era come fuoco, divampava come luce, avvolgendola.  
“Allora, figlio di Odino? Sei soddisfatto?”  
“Lo sono, so che non violeresti mai questo giuramento.” La voce del dio era ferma, sapeva di aver corso un enorme rischio. Era a conoscenza di quanto la donna amasse, tutt’ora, la sorella, nonostante fosse morta. Eppure era un rischio che aveva dovuto correre.  
Un lungo silenzio si frappose tra loro mentre l’Incantatrice si calmava, celando il suo turbamento e la sua furia. Lorelei, la sua amata sorella, era stata più volte vendicata eppure, a volte, sentiva che qualcosa, ancora mancava. Represse il pensiero, chiudendolo nel cuore con fermezza. Non era il momento.  
“Mjollnir.” La voce della donna spezzò la quiete carica di emozioni che si era creata tra i due. “So come farti arrivare da lui e, nel momento in cui lo toccherai, sarai libero da ogni incanto che Loki ha tessuto su di te.” La donna prese a camminare avanti e indietro, i passi leggeri e sfumati, le membra talmente morbide da dar l’impressione che ogni passo fluisse come acqua, convogliando tanta grazia in una danza. Thor si perse ad ammirare tanta leggiadria, l’armonia perfetta di ogni movenza, l’ondulante e morbido scuotersi della chioma dorata che, ad ogni passo, sfiorava i fianchi invitanti. Lo sguardo si muoveva su quel corpo, perdendo ogni distacco, conquistato, letteralmente passo dopo passo, da quell’avvenenza senza paragoni che lo stava stregando.  
Solo a fatica distolse lo sguardo, tutta la sua volontà convogliata in quel piccolo gesto, all’apparenza così semplice, eppure, in quel momento, di una difficoltà inimmaginabile. Conosceva quello di cui la donna era capace, era famosa per come manipolasse le persone attraverso il Seidr e, grazie a Loki, aveva avuto abbondanti assaggi di quell’arte sulla sua pelle. Ed era certo che Amora, al dio dell’Inganno, non avesse rivelato completamente la sua arte. Doveva stare all’erta, sempre.  
Sorridendo, una smorfia tirata, non certo serena o felice, il Tonante si alzò, prendendo in mano la catena che gli pendeva dal collo.  
“Non posso ancora andare da nessuna parte, Amora. Che ne dici di fare quello che hai promesso?”  
“Da me hai voluto un giuramento, ora lo chiedo io a te. Sarò regina al tuo fianco? Regnerò come tua pari?” La donna si era fermata, l’abito verde la avviluppò per un attimo, prima di distendere le morbide pieghe in voluttuose carezze, lungo il corpo di lei.  
“Ti giuro, Amora, sarai mia moglie. Dammi la vendetta, liberami e, se manterrai sempre fede al tuo patto e sarai una buona regina, regnerai al mio fianco. Questa è la mia parola, lo giuro sul mio onore, sulla mia stirpe e su Mjollnir.” La donna sorrise e si avvicinò all’uomo che torreggiava, con la sua altezza, su di lei. Le mani della donna si intrecciarono nel crine di lui, piegandogli dolcemente il capo, sfiorandogli poi le labbra con le proprie, parlando in quella posizione dove i suoi occhi imprigionavano quelli del dio, e le sue labbra accarezzavano quelle di lui ad ogni soffio, ad ogni parola.  
“Benissimo allora, andiamo, non indugiamo oltre…” La donna toccò il collare e un pizzicore pervase la pelle di Thor, era il Seidr. Avvolse la catena, spirali di luce azzurra che soffocarono il verde pulsare della magia del fratello, fino a pervaderla, coprendo poi il suo corpo.  
Sempre più intenso, il pizzicorio divenne dolore e il dio strinse le labbra, sopportando per lunghi minuti, mentre la donna tracciava rune nell’aria. Quando infine il collare si aprì, cadde al suolo con un rumore sordo. Libero, dopo anni, finalmente libero!  
Il cuore del Tonante batté selvaggiamente, l’euforia lo colmava. Troppo tempo era passato, ora sentiva di nuovo il suo potere scorrere nel sangue, un canto di potenza e forza, il suono del tuono che si faceva sempre più assordante, fuori dalla torre. Per un momento, sentendo la forza del dio del Tuono risvegliarsi, prepotente, Amora si chiese se avesse fatto bene. Ma avevano poco tempo prima che Loki capisse che lei aveva manomesso il suo Seidr, doveva portare Thor alla stanza dove Mjollnir era tenuto.  
In quella stanza era stato creato un luogo senza spazio o tempo, dove il magico martello non poteva percepire la chiamata di Thor e andare da lui.  
“Calmati, devo portarti lì inosservato. Farò un incantesimo di invisibilità, io e te ci vedremo ma nessun altro vedrà noi, ma però potranno sentirci e, se li urtiamo, capiranno che c’è qualcuno. Hai capito?”  
Il dio annuì, pregustava il contatto con Mjollnir, lo desiderava come l’aria stessa. Ogni sua parte traboccava del potere che per anni era stato represso e sentiva il bisogno di liberarsi, ma sapeva che non era ancora il tempo, presto, molto presto, sarebbe arrivato.  
Seguì l’Incantatrice, che aveva steso su di loro un’illusione creata con il Seidr, cercando di non far alcun rumore, oltre l’appartamento. Le due guardie erano addormentate, riverse al suolo come morte e la donna, nel passare loro accanto, tolse l’incantesimo di sonno: non si sarebbero ricordati di nulla.  
Scesero cautamente attraverso corridoi e scale secondarie, quasi nessuno presidiava la Torre, Loki si era mosso con tutte le sue forze: probabilmente era un attacco decisivo quello che stava sferrando, pensò il Tonante.  
Scesero di parecchi piani, circa una decina, fino a fermarsi davanti ad una porta presidiata da quattro guardie. Attente e ben armate, facevano parte dell'elite personale dell’Ingannatore. Stava per sussurrare ad Amora, chiedendole come pensava di andare oltre quei soldati, quando, dal fondo del corridoio, sbucarono Tony Stark e Bruce Banner. Thor trattenne il fiato, osservandoli, notando immediatamente la luminosità azzurra che avevano negli occhi: era il segno del dominio di Amora sulle loro menti. Erano troppo lontani per capire quello che dicevano, parlavano fittamente tra di loro e le guardie sembravano non far caso ai due. Probabilmente erano abituati a vederli lì e, quando si fermarono davanti a loro, non si mossero se non per guardare, incuriositi, quell'apparentemente accesa discussione. Infine Tony guardò i soldati, il sorriso sul volto e uno strano oggetto in mano, simile ad un piatto metallico, che diventava lentamente luminoso.  
“Buona notte ragazzi!” A quelle parole l’oggetto divenne azzurro e le guardie caddero a terra, senza un lamento.  
Amora dissolse l’incantesimo che li avvolgeva entrambi e avanzò verso la porta, sorridendo ai due uomini, che la ricambiarono con sguardo innamorato.  
“Ottimo lavoro, come sempre mi avete soddisfatta.” I due uomini la guardarono, adoranti, senza degnare di uno sguardo Thor che li fissava, allibito. Anche loro lì, nella torre, per tutto quel tempo così vicini… Erano sotto il dominio della donna, però, e al momento non poteva fare nulla per liberarli. Ma tutti i pensieri del dio su di loro vennero accantonati, nel momento stesso in cui la porta venne aperta e Mjollnir attirò la sua attenzione.  
Era appoggiato su di un piedistallo di candida pietra, un cubo che sembrava fatto di vetro nero e trasparente lo imprigionava ma, avvicinandosi, notò che più che vetro sembrava fumo compatto.  
“Prendilo, Thor, solo tu puoi toccarlo, avanti! Abbiamo pochissimo tempo!” Annuendo, il Tonante allungò la mano, sfiorando il manico, sentendo la famigliare sensazione di quel tocco pervaderlo. Il fumo era gelido e gli bruciò la pelle, ma nulla diminuì la gioia del dio quando estrasse da quell’involucro il martello, alzandolo al cielo un grido di vittoria esplose, feroce, dalle sue labbra.  
“Idiota! Non era ancora tempo di farci scoprire! Corri!”  
“Dove?”  
“Sotto di noi, di un piano, c’è la stanza del Tesseract, sono riuscita a scoprire l’incantesimo che Loki usa per attivarlo! È il nostro piccolo Bifrost personale, muoviti!” Il rumore di passi di corsa si fece più vicino e il dio seguì l’incantatrice attraverso un passaggio laterale, trovandosi, dopo una stretta rampa di scale metalliche, davanti ad una porta enorme, decorata in oro e argento. Le guardie non appena lo videro gli si lanciarono contro ma, per le ritrovate forze del guerriero, non furono nulla più che mosche da scacciare con un gesto distratto. Bruce spalancò i battenti e Amora entrò, con passo regale, nella stanza, gli occhi che brillavano pieni di oscura soddisfazione.  
Aveva imparato le rune, quindi le usò alla perfezione, intessendo il Seidr nell’incantesimo che attivava quel ponte. Il Tonante si chiuse le porte alle spalle e sorrise, sentiva l’odore della libertà, la sua dolce carezza sulla pelle.  
Il ponte si aprì e Amora lo prese per mano, ignorando il suo sopracciglio alzato, ed entrò nel vortice camminando assieme a lui, seguiti da Banner e Stark. Sotto di loro Asgard, la libertà e la rivalsa.  
Thor sorrise, avrebbe avuto la sua dolce, dolcissima, vendetta.

 

 

Loki entrò negli appartamenti con passo stanco ma deciso, estenuato. Sfinito oltre ogni dire il dio corvino era, però, estremamente soddisfatto. La lotta era stata dura, migliaia i morti tra le sue linee, ma aveva vinto, aveva ricacciato gli elfi nell’oscurità, assieme a Malekith. Aveva rimandato l’Aether nel limbo da cui avevano cercato di richiamarlo, guadagnandosi il rispetto di tutti i suoi alleati, grazie alle sue conoscenze e alle sue capacità nell’uso del Seidr. Aveva dimostrato a tutti che lui era Re, era nato per essere un sovrano, aveva provato a tutti che lui, e lui soltanto, era degno del comando. Gli elfi oscuri erano lontani ora, non per sempre, ne era certo, ma abbastanza a lungo da concedergli di potersene dimenticare almeno per molto, molto tempo.  
Era stato ferito alla schiena, nulla di grave, ma quel dolore continuo e la percezione di disturbi nel Seidr, lo avevano messo di cattivo umore, nonostante la brillante vittoria.  
Qualcosa aveva creato degli ostacoli nella sua rete di Seidr alla torre, doveva quindi scoprire cosa era accaduto, costringendolo così a privarsi del riposo di cui necessitava al suo ritorno.  
Ma, dopo pochi minuti, il suo sguardo cadde sulla catena abbandonata sul pavimento. Il collare aperto spiccava, vuoto, circondato da una luminosità azzurra che soffocava il suo incantesimo. Il dio degli Inganni urlò, colmo d’ira, capendo in un solo istante cosa era accaduto, maledicendo Amora con tutto il suo fiato.  
Quello era tutto ciò che, però, poteva fare al momento...  
Troppo dura e sfiancante era stata la battaglia e lui doveva riprendersi, il suo Seidr era ridotto ad un lumicino. Aveva a stento la forza di infuriarsi, di gridare tutti gli anatemi che conosceva all’indirizzo di quella cagna di Amora.  
Doveva pazientare, si disse, doveva covare la sua ira, l’Incantatrice avrebbe pagato con la vita il suo tradimento mentre Thor…  
Thor…  
Lui sarebbe tornato in catene, da lui, stavolta per sempre.


	4. Riscatto

“Asgard ha chiuso ogni contatto, l’ultima notizia certa è che Thor, ora, siede sul trono di Odino, mio Signore.”  
Seduto sul suo scranno nella sua sala del trono, dalla cupola di cristallo sulla cima della Stark Tower, Loki guardò, in silenzio, il suo generale.  
Il veterano era sull’attenti e il suo sguardo evitava accuratamente quello del dio.  
Nulla lo avrebbe spinto a incrociare quelli occhi tagliente come il ghiaccio di Jotunhein, dello stesso freddo colore, altrettanto pericolosi e mortali. Era sopravvissuto a centinaia di battaglie perché sapeva come affrontare il pericolo, ma questo era troppo anche per lui. In bilico sul filo invisibile di una lama, pregava con tutta l’anima che il suo Signore si dimenticasse di chi era il latore di quelle cattive notizie.  
“Amora?” L’uomo deglutì, sentendo il sangue defluire dal volto.  
“Pare sieda al suo fianco, anche se non sappiamo se come moglie o… altro.”  
Un grido inarticolato, di pura furia, uscì dalle labbra del dio mentre uno sguardo folle prendeva vita.  
Senza aspettare di essere congedato il vecchio generale uscì, di fretta e ben poco cerimoniosamente, dalla stanza.  
“Maledetta! Che tu sia dannata Amora! Che la tua anima sia flagellata dai denti di Fenrir, per l’eternità! Che le tue carni siano colpite dal veleno che corroderà la tua carne viva! Le mele d’oro marciranno, tra le tue mani, così vedrai sfumare la tua bellezza, diventando la megera che sei! Che tu sia maledetta, cagna traditrice! Lo giuro sulla tela delle Norne, tu soffrirai! Ma il tormento peggiore sarà vedere tua sorella condividere il tuo destino!”  
Ansante, furibondo e folle il dio degli Inganni scagliò lo scettro contro i battenti che si chiudevano alle spalle del suo generale. Suo padre -no, non era mio padre…- Odino diceva sempre che le cattive notizie non erano da imputare ai messaggeri.  
Non di meno il veterano aveva fatto bene a lasciare la sala del trono in tutta fretta, in uno sprazzo di lucidità in quella tempesta furiosa, il dio dovette ammetterlo perfino con sé stesso.  
Il pensiero tornò ad Amora, quella cagna traditrice, quella puttana lo aveva tradito, portandogli via la sua vendetta e il trono di Asgard in una sola notte, mettendo Thor sul trono di Odino, che doveva essere suo!  
-Sicuro sia solo quello a infastidirti? Che lei lo sposi ti è davvero così indifferente?- quella voce nella sua anima fu messa a tacere e immediatamente dimenticata.  
Thor era solo un bugiardo, un traditore ancora peggiore di Amora. Lui era l’unico essere a cui avesse mai donato il suo cuore e la sua completa fiducia, eppure gli aveva mentito, aveva tramato alle sue spalle e aveva riso di lui, allo stesso identico modo dei suoi amici. Anzi, era ben peggiore il modo in cui si era comportato…  
Ma avrebbe pagato, aveva osato fuggire, andare con quell’Incantatrice.  
Lo avrebbe sepolto nel cuore della terra, privandolo di ogni potere, gustando ogni tormento che, personalmente, gli avrebbe inflitto.  
“Che siate entrambi maledetti…” Ora la voce era un sussurro spietato, colmo di malevola ira, mentre la figura sottile si lasciava cadere sul trono.  
I suoi occhi si alzarono sulla volta celeste: guardò le stelle, lontani punti nel cielo, e un’antica memoria tornò, non richiesta, in superficie.  
“Quella stella sta cadendo.” Il tono serio del bambino biondo fece ridere il fratello.  
“Ma tu non ascolti proprio mai nostra madre? Si chiamano stelle cadenti, ma non sono stelle che cadono!” Loki ricordò la lezione al fratello. “Sono pietre alla deriva nello spazio che, quando incontrano la nostra atmosfera, si infiammano.”  
“Vero, me ne ero dimenticato.” Il bambino corvino si girò, appoggiandosi al cornicione della finestra della stanza che divideva con il fratello.  
“Preso qualche nuovo colpo in testa?” Il tono canzonatorio di Loki era colmo d’affetto, mentre sorrideva al fratello. Vedeva il sorriso sul volto di Thor, illuminato dalla luce del firmamento, sentendosi felice.

Con ira, l’Ingannatore strinse i pugni al ricordo di quell’antica gioia. Anche allora, Thor, era a conoscenza delle sue origini e si prendeva gioco di loro?  
Anche i suoi ricordi d’infanzia erano contaminati da quella macchia?  
Nulla, nella sua vita, era stato reale?  
Tutto era stato una macchinazione di Odino, anche quelle piccole gioie infantili?  
“Chiamano me Ingannatore, ma non sono io che ho mentito per primo, non sono io che ho chiesto tutto questo…” Un sussurro colmo di tristezza, un momento di rara onestà, mentre il dolore tornava a straziargli il cuore. La sua anima contesa tra famelici lupi, il tormento e l’ira, la vendetta e l’odio.  
C’era anche altro, nel suo cuore, però, ma lui era cieco ad esso, incapace di accettare quella parte di sé che, ne era certo, lo avrebbe reso debole.

 

 

Thor, solo, fissava dalla finestra della sua stanza lo spettacolo della sua città all’alba. I segni della battaglia contro Malekith erano evidenti, le macerie bloccavano ancora molte strade, eppure non erano in grado di diminuire la sua bellezza.  
Da quando era tornato passava ogni momento libero ad ammirarla, girando tra le sue strade o cavalcando nei boschi ai suoi confini, nutrendosi della libertà che, per anni, gli era stata sottratta.  
Il sole che si innalzava all’orizzonte infuocò la città, tingendola di rosso e arancio, punteggiando con gocce di luce dorata le case e i palazzi. Quello spettacolo avrebbe nutrito e rasserenato l’anima di qualunque essere vivente, ma non quella del sovrano di Asgard.  
Il cuore era appesantito da troppi pensieri, dai ricordi dolorosi e dalle preoccupazioni sul futuro della sua gente.  
Re di Asgard, campione dei nove mondi, dio del Tuono, Tonante… Quelli erano alcuni dei nomi che gli venivano dati, ma, tra essi, mai più voleva sentire fratello.  
Avrebbe sconfitto Loki, lo avrebbe catturato e, solo a quel punto, avrebbe assaporato la sua vendetta.  
Un lieve frusciare di stoffa alle sue spalle e una mano sottile, agile e flessuosa, si posò sulla sua.  
“Amora, cosa ci fai qua?”  
“Non eri nel letto con me, quando mi sono svegliata… sono venuta a cercarti.” la voce melodiosa divenne subdola, insinuante e malevola “Sai, ero certa di trovarti qua... pensavi al tuo amato fratellino? Ti mancano le sue attenzioni?” La malizia trasudava come veleno dal tono canzonatorio della donna.  
I pugni del dio si chiusero, mentre si voltava a fissare, irato, gli occhi celesti di lei.  
“Come se fosse normale, per te, svegliarti e trovarmi al tuo fianco, donna. Non sono abituato a dormire accanto alle prostitute, le uso e basta.” Il sorriso di derisione si spense sul volto perfetto di lei, venendo sostituito da un ghigno colmo di spregio.  
“Per questo Loki non dormiva con te? Condividete le stesse abitudini, come bravi fratelli?”  
“Taci! Ho promesso che regnerai al mio fianco, non ho promesso di amarti, rispettarti o esserti fedele! Ti sei venduta a me per un trono, condividere il tuo letto mi serve solamente per dare un erede ad Asgard! Non esiste amore tra di noi, ricordalo!”  
l’Incantatrice sentì l’odio e il gelo nelle parole dell’altro, mentre, nel cielo, alcuni tuoni lontani facevano udire la loro voce.  
Thor diede le spalle alla donna, allontanandosi a grandi passi da lei.  
L’unica cosa che desiderasse, ora, era la vendetta.  
Le parole della donna bruciarono in lui, alimentando le fiamme dell’incendio nutrito dall’odio, nel cuore di Thor. Eppure, più profondamente, sepolto e non riconosciuto, ardeva un fuoco più antico, fatto d’amore.  
Mentre usciva dalla stanza, un ricordo prese a solleticargli la mente, un evento lontano nel tempo.  
“Quella stella sta cadendo.” Il piccolo, il volto nascosto dall’ombra, sorrise.  
“Ma tu non ascolti proprio mai nostra madre? Si chiamano stelle cadenti, ma non sono stelle che cadono! Sono pietre alla deriva nello spazio che, quando incontrano la nostra atmosfera, si infiammano.” La voce del fratello, quasi la replica esatta del tono didattico della loro madre, lo metteva sempre di buon’umore. Si ricordava perfettamente la lezione, ma amava quando Loki gli ripeteva le leggende che imparavano, le lezioni di Frigga, o gli raccontava quelle incredibili storie che solo la sua mente sembrava capace di creare.  
Sapeva quanto lo ferisse l’atteggiamento che i suoi amici tenevano con lui, quel continuo canzonarlo. Loki non era atletico o forte come loro, ma era più furbo e intelligente di tutti loro messi assieme. Quella, secondo il piccolo Asgardiano, era una dote splendida che ammirava profondamente ma, come tutte le cose che non erano comprese, erano fonte di sfiducia, se non di paura, per i suoi amici. Così, ogni volta che poteva, il piccolo Thor regalava quei momenti al fratello... sapeva di non essere brillante come lui e passare per uno sciocco, più di quel che era in realtà, con il fratello, non gli pesava. Vedere il sorriso assorto e sereno di Loki era la cosa più bella, per lui.

Ma da allora erano successe troppe cose, non era più il sorriso che voleva vedere su quel volto affilato e serio, ma il dolore. Voleva leggervi il tormento e la pena...  
Desiderava essere lui stesso a causarlo, così come, un tempo, aveva desiderato essere l’origine di ogni suo sorriso.  
Il passo deciso del Tonante risuonò nei corridoi del palazzo mentre si dirigeva alla sala del consiglio, aveva una guerra da pianificare e poco tempo per farlo: Midgard andava liberata, Jane doveva essere vendicata, il suo orgoglio ferito placato.  
Non avrebbe mai e poi mai perdonato Loki per aver ucciso la donna che amava; di aver ucciso solo lei, tra tutti, perché possedeva il suo cuore.  
Fino a quel punto arrivava l’odio del fratello?  
Uccidere la donna, unicamente perché lui l’amava? -Odio? Sicuro? Quest’odio sa di gelosia…-  
Con rabbia il dio mise a tacere quella voce, senza sapere che era l’eco di un pensiero, pericolosamente simile a quello che aveva attraversato, in un altro mondo, la mente del fratello.  
Solo da pochi giorni aveva fatto ritorno alla sua amata Asgard, ma erano bastati perché la voce si spargesse per tutti i mondi. Thor era vivo, il legittimo sovrano, il campione, sedeva nuovamente sul trono degli Aesir. Nulla di tutto quello, però, lo stava rendendo felice; neppure il viso di sua madre, illuminato dalla gioia, gli aveva strappato più di un veloce sorriso. Nessuna letizia albergava nel suo cuore, nulla, se non il desiderio di vendetta.  
La sala dove il dio entrò era già affollata, nonostante il sole fosse appena sorto.  
Seduti attorno ad un grande tavolo rotondo c’erano Sif, bellissima come sempre nella sua armatura, Tyr, con il viso maturo decorato da nuove rughe , Volstagg, Fandral e Hogun. Affacciato ad una finestra c’era Heimdall, con lo sguardo fisso fuori dalla stessa, mentre il più bello degli dei, Baldr, splendente di luce propria, con i capelli candidi come la neve, era in piedi, accanto alla porta. Fu lui il primo a salutarlo.  
“Mio Signore, ben arrivato.”  
Thor annuì, accennando un sorriso al vecchio amico. Amato da tutti, Baldr era uno dei migliori condottieri di Asgard: per quello era lì, in quella stanza, in quella mattina che prometteva di essere l’inizio di una lunga giornata.  
Sif alzò lo sguardo e gli sorrise, autentico affetto brillava sul viso della guerriera: aveva sentito la sua mancanza, lo aveva pianto, credendolo morto, per tutto quel tempo.  
Quando, pochi giorni prima, il Bifrost fasullo attraverso cui si muoveva Loki, si era aperto, si erano aspettati di veder comparire l’Ingannatore stesso, non di certo Thor, accompagnato da Amora.  
Nessuno si fidava della donna, tutti sapevano come essa fosse complice del dio dell’Inganno e dei suoi intrighi, ma il Tonante aveva parlato in suo favore. Come se quello non fosse sufficiente, aveva detto di volerla prendere in moglie, una volta liberati i nove mondi dalla presenza di Loki.  
Quella notizia aveva spezzato il cuore della bella Sif, che già una volta aveva visto Thor distogliere da lei i suoi occhi, per posarli su quelli di una mortale. Ma al tempo non si era troppo crucciata, i mortali avevano vita breve, si era detta.  
Ma Amora era un’altra cosa.  
Ella era di una bellezza tale che ogni essere si deliziava alla sua vista, facendo dimenticare a chiunque ogni pensiero coerente, ogni logica, solo per inseguire il miraggio di un suo sorriso, di un suo sguardo. Thor aveva raccontato che la donna, usando le sue arti, lo aveva liberato perché aveva deciso che il suo tradimento, in favore di Loki, era stato un atto di imperdonabile cecità, un errore a cui aveva deciso di porre rimedio.  
Nessuno sembrava troppo convinto da quelle spiegazioni e, nei giorni passati dall’Incantatrice a palazzo, ogni sguardo era puntato su di lei, indagatore.  
Ma uno, più di ogni altro, la sorvegliava, attento.  
Sif non poteva credere che Amora fosse cambiata a tal punto.  
Lei la aveva vista, anni prima, su Midgard durante il primo scontro. Aveva visto, con i suoi stessi occhi, la donna uccidere e la soddisfazione crudele per quell’atto brillare nei suoi occhi, il piacere del sangue.  
Lei era una guerriera, ma la morte di un nemico non era mai fonte di gioia, non era mai piacere.  
Stroncare vite non portava mai alla felicità.  
Invece era quello che aveva visto nello sguardo dell’Incantatrice, quando combatteva. Gioia malsana, esultante letizia marchiata di sangue. Quello, Sif lo sapeva, era sbagliato.  
I pensieri della dea furono interrotti dalla voce di Thor.  
Il Tonante si sporse in avanti, lo sguardo celeste acceso da una luce gelida.  
“Siamo qua per capire come liberare i mondi dalla piaga di Loki. Midgard non è il suo regno, lui non ha regno. Lui non è altro che un traditore e, come tale, va trattato e punito.”  
“Thor, abbiamo pochi giorni ancora per definire il piano e, fino ad ora, non siamo riusciti a costruire nulla di valido.” La voce di Baldr, pacata e assennata, tranquillizzò gli animi. “Frigga non può continuare a reggere la barriera che avvolge Asgard, non per più di altri tre giorni.”  
“Lo so, Baldr, lo so…”  
“Troveremo un piano, non può essere così potente!” La voce di Sif, decisa, emerse dal vociare sommesso che si era creato, un sottofondo venato di sconforto.  
“Le nostre forze sono ridotte allo stremo, le nostre risorse limitate, mentre Loki… lui ha il suo esercito quasi intatto!” Una lunga pausa nel discorso di Tyr, mentre il dio della Guerra si alzava, aggirando il tavolo e aprendo delle mappe su di esso. “Abbiamo cacciato Malekith, abbiamo sopportato noi Asgardiani la parte più ingente dello sforzo bellico. Le perdite tra le nostre fila sono state cospicue ma, forse, c’è un modo…”  
Il dio sorrise, il volto di mezz’età esibiva le nuove rughe, quasi con fierezza, mostrando delle carte geografiche di Midgard. Aveva imparato che, spesso, bastava distrarre il nemico dal vero obbiettivo per riuscire nel proprio reale intento.  
“Siamo tutti curiosi di sentire le tue parole, saggio Tyr.”  
La voce melliflua di Amora attirò l’attenzione generale. Nessuno si era accorto della sua entrata, eppure ora era in piedi, accanto a Thor, il suo miglior sorriso sul volto. Bellissima, i capelli raccolti in un diadema di smeraldi, indicò le mappe aperte sul tavolo, invitando con quel gesto Tyr a continuare la sua esposizione.  
Ma il dio rimase muto, guardando interrogativo Thor, aspettando che fosse lui a dargli il permesso di parlare in presenza della donna.  
Il dio del Tuono guardò l’Incantatrice accanto a lui, il viso inespressivo, valutando la situazione. Cacciarla voleva dire venir meno al suo patto, ma la sua parola era sacra. Con rabbia celata, quindi, annuì seccamente all’indirizzo dello stratega.  
Borbottando qualcosa che poteva sembrare un -ai miei tempi ai traditori non era data tutta questa confidenza- l’uomo continuò. La mano metallica brillò nella luce che proveniva dalle finestre, mentre la muoveva sopra le carte.  
“Bene, noi sappiamo che il fulcro del potere di Loki è la Stark Tower, dobbiamo solo far si che le forze che la presidiano si spargano per il mondo, inseguendo i fantasmi!”  
“Ottimo piano, Tyr, ma non siamo abbastanza per metterlo in atto, credo…” La voce di Baldr interruppe il compagno, un tono dubbioso in essa.  
“Spiegami, Tyr, cosa intendi con: ‘inseguire le ombre’?” Amora si voltò verso il dio, il volto severo dell’uomo si chiuse, stizzito.  
“Minacce fantasma che gli facciano disperdere le sue forze, ma con tutta probabilità Baldr ha ragione: non siamo più abbastanza numerosi da compierle.”  
“Ma avete me dalla vostra parte, prodi guerrieri, io posso farlo credere.” una lievissima vena canzonatoria emerse sulle parole ‘prodi guerrieri’, ma venne ignorata da tutti dopo l’occhiata gelida di Thor. “Posso far si che siano ombre così reali da poter essere toccate, quelle che attireranno l’attenzione di Loki.” Sif strinse gli occhi. Il piano era buono, ma dovevano fare troppo affidamento, per i suoi gusti, su Amora.  
“Cosa ci assicura che Loki creda alle tue illusioni? Anche lui è un maestro del Seidr, si dice che non si possa ingannare l’Ingannatore…” Amora guardò Sif, un sorriso appena accennato, tirato, nascondeva l’ira. Quella donna metteva forse in dubbio il suo potere?  
“Ti assicuro che Loki può essere ingannato. Come credi gli abbia fatto credere di essere qua, mentre, invece, ero alla Stark Tower a liberare il nostro Re?”  
“Non lo so, Amora, diccelo… sappiamo così poco delle tue reali motivazioni…” La voce di Sif divenne atona, fredda, mentre fissava l’altra donna che si eresse in tutta la sua statura, fissando a sua volta l’altra con una luce d’acciaio negli occhi.  
“Adesso basta!” Tenendo fede al suo nome, letteralmente, le parole tuonarono nella stanza. Fragore di tempesta si scatenò fuori dalle finestre e un fulmine si abbatté, poco lontano, con un assordante boato. Il silenzio calò tra le mura, mentre tutti, Heimdall escluso, guardarono Thor, ammutoliti. “Abbiamo uno scopo, in questa riunione, ed è trovare una tattica vincente che ci permetta di catturare Loki. Amora può aiutarci e ci ha già provato la sua fedeltà, non accetterò che venga messa ulteriormente in discussione! Voglio la vostra collaborazione, ma se non siete in grado di darmela potete andarvene!” Tutti abbassarono lo sguardo e il dio annuì, con sguardo distaccato. “Ora che ho la vostra attenzione, voglio delle valutazioni sincere del piano. In pratica, Tyr, tu proporresti atti di guerriglia nei punti chiave che hai segnato sulla mappa, giusto?”  
“Sì, basterebbe una manciata di uomini per sabotare quegli avamposti, il resto delle illusioni serve per far si che vengano mandati rinforzi.”  
“Puoi fare un’illusione di una portata così grande, Amora, senza che Loki la scopra?” Il Tonante indicò le decine di segni sulla mappa srotolata e l’Incantatrice, dopo alcuni minuti di attenta e concentrata riflessione, annuì.  
“Sì, ma non basterà, lo sai, serve togliergli il Tesseract per poter accedere alla torre… e io non posso fare nulla, per quello.”  
“Quello, forse, non è un problema.” La voce di Heimdall, come sempre con lo sguardo puntato fuori dalla finestra, attirò l’attenzione di tutti. “Voi non potete vedere quello che i miei occhi ammirano, è uno spettacolo che non si è più visto dai tempi di tuo nonno, Thor… i mondi si stanno allineando e, presto, saranno su di un’unica linea.”  
“Ma certo! Le interferenze di un simile evento indeboliranno le protezioni della torre, bloccando il Bifrost fasullo che è alimentato dal Tesseract!” Amora, infervorata, prese a passeggiare, avanti e indietro per la stanza, lo sguardo di tutti puntato su di lei. “A quel punto chiunque potrà entrare e prenderlo, sarà inoffensivo! Inoltre se il diversivo funziona a dovere, la torre sarà anche abbastanza sguarnita di forze! Ma il tempismo dovrà essere perfetto, il Tesseract sarà… inoffensivo… solo per pochi minuti, dobbiamo fare in modo che i tempi coincidano perfettamente!”  
Thor annuì, valutando il piano nella sua totalità. Sembrava buono, ora dovevano solo rifinirlo.  
Solo una cosa doveva ancora essere detta, chiara per tutti…  
“Sarò io, e io soltanto, ad entrare nella Stark Tower. Prenderò io il Tesseract.”  
“Non puoi andare solo, Thor, ti abbiamo appena ritrovato! È troppo rischioso!” La voce di Volstagg si innalzò, decisa, seguita poi da quelle di Hogun, Sif e Fandral.  
“Scegli uno di noi, almeno uno, che venga con te!”  
“No, andrò da solo.”  
“Thor, sai che non puoi farlo, ragiona, sii cauto!”  
“Ho detto di no, Baldr, non insistere oltre.” Il dio annuì, il volto cupo di preoccupazione. “Ora, torniamo al piano, ancora molto è da pianificare e il tempo è poco, ci scivola dalle dita.”

 

 

Thor aveva spazzato ogni nemico dal suo cammino, il fulmine, incandescente, avvolgeva Mjollnir stretto nella sua mano.  
Le guardie rimaste alla torre, erano più di quelle che il dio aveva immaginato, ma, ringraziando le Norne, i suoi amici Midgardiani non erano lì. Non sarebbe stato capace di far loro del male e sapeva che, loro, sotto incantesimo, non si sarebbero fermati fin quando avessero avuto anche solo un alito di vita. Sotto il controllo mentale dell’Ingannatore erano i suoi più fedeli sudditi, li aveva quindi mandati a capo delle guarnigioni che soccorrevano gli avamposti minacciati.  
Procedeva implacabile lungo i corridoi, sventrando ogni sacca di resistenza che incontrava nel suo avanzare. Il sangue macchiava i pavimenti e le pareti della torre, mentre, spietato, continuava la sua marcia fino alla stanza del Tesseract.  
-Loki, dove sei? Che tu sia maledetto, fratello! Dove sei?!- questo il pensiero che invadeva la mente del Tonante, mentre la sua furia, alimentata dal dolore dell’anima, dal desiderio di vendetta e dall’odio, assumeva toni folli.  
Davanti alla stanza che custodiva il cubo, spazzò le guardie lì radunate, a decine, in poco tempo, senza neppure rendersi conto della ferocia con cui le aveva eliminate.  
Cieco e sordo a tutto, se non alla sua faida con il fratello, al desiderio di rivalsa per le torture inflitte e all’odio per l’assassino della donna amata, era pericolosamente vicino alla pazzia.  
Il tuono si abbatté sulle porte massicce, mandandole a sfracellarsi contro le pareti.  
“Potevi bussare, fratellino, avrei aperto, sai?”  
La voce di Loki, canzonatoria, lo accolse.

 

Sif aveva seguito, avvolta in un incantesimo di invisibilità, Thor.  
Dopo la riunione aveva cercato il consiglio di Frigga, sentiva di dover andare con il dio in quella torre, era una sensazione potente come poche, ma non poteva certo disubbidire ad un ordine diretto... almeno non apertamente.  
La madre degli dei l’aveva accolta nella sua stanza, sembrava aspettarla.  
Seduta su una massiccia sedia di legno intagliato, posta sotto l’ampio arco della finestra panoramica, l’aveva ascolta e, infine, mettendole tra le mani un ciondolo, le aveva detto:  
“Finché non agirai, questa sfera di vetro farà si che tu sia invisibile. Ma, se compirai qualunque azione verso qualcuno, diverrai immediatamente visibile.”  
Sif aveva ringraziato Frigga ma, quando la guerriera stava per uscire, la voce della dea l’aveva fermata.  
“Ti chiedo solo due cose, Sif, in cambio di questo mio aiuto... di proteggere Thor e di non fare del male a Loki.” L’infinita tristezza nella voce di lei aveva mosso il cuore della guerriera, commuovendolo. “Entrambi sono figli miei e li amo, con tutto il mio cuore. Puoi promettermelo, Sif? Puoi giurarmi che proteggerai l’uno e non farai del male all’altro?”  
“Posso prometterti che non ucciderò Loki, mia Signora, e che proteggerò Thor a costo della mia stessa vita.” Sif aveva fatto una pausa, cercando di capire il dolore di quella madre. “Non posso prometterti che non toccherò l’Ingannatore, però, ma solo che farò di tutto perché non sia la mia mano a porre fine alla sua esistenza.”  
Frigga aveva annuito, mentre la guerriera, a quel punto, si accomiatava.  
Si era quindi messa a seguire i passi del tonante, avvolta dall’invisibilità.  
Tenere dietro a Thor non era certo stato difficile, nulla era rimasto, al suo passaggio, che potesse nuocerle. La guerriera avanzava, schivando i corpi dei caduti, cercando di non scivolare nel sangue scarlatto che macchiava i pavimenti, chiedendosi da quando tanta brutalità albergasse nel cuore del suo amato Signore.  
Quella furia devastante era così aliena alla forza guerriera che il Tonante aveva sempre palesato... era piena di odio. Cosa poteva mai essere successo, in quegli anni, da nutrire tutto quel livore nel cuore del dio?  
Seguendolo, Sif si era sentita schiacciata dal peso dell’orrore che seguiva le tracce del dio.  
Stringendo molte volte le labbra davanti ai cadaveri di chi, evidentemente, stava fuggendo, per non chiedersi perché, nessuno, fosse stato risparmiato, lei continuò il suo percorso.  
Così tanta oscurità…  
Il frastuono dei battenti divelti attirò la sua attenzione e si avvicinò di più al Tonante, sentendo le parole cariche di spregio che Loki rivolgeva a Thor.

 

“Potevi bussare, fratellino, avrei aperto, sai?”  
“Aprirmi, Loki? Non è più tua facoltà decidere di nulla! Guarda il tuo Tesseract, è inutile ora! Come pensi di salvarti da me?” Loki rise, mentre decine di sue copie apparivano, riempiendo la stanza.  
“E dimmi, quale di noi abbatterai per primo?”  
Un urlo di pura ira irruppe dal petto del dio biondo mentre, assordanti, i tuoni si scatenavano tra quelle mura.  
Le figure illusorie sparivano, ricomponendosi in punti diversi, mentre le pareti si incrinavano, cominciando a sgretolarsi pericolosamente.  
Sif si rese conto che il vero Loki stava dirigendosi verso il suo Signore, così si avviò verso di lui, evitando i fulmini impazziti del dio, accecato dall’ira.  
“LOKI!” L’urlo di Thor rimbombò, potente, assordandola più del frastuono delle divine scariche elettriche. “Che tu sia maledetto! Affrontami, codardo!”  
“Sentivi la mia mancanza, fratello? Vuoi ancora le mie attenzioni?” La voce lo derideva, giungendo da ogni angolo della stanza. “Vuoi tornare nella tua comoda cella? Ti manca?” Distraendo Thor dalle sue vere mosse, il dio corvino avanzava, ora, alle spalle del dio del Tuono. Sif non indugiò oltre e estrasse la spada, il sibilo della lama contro il fodero coperto dai boati. Ma, memore della promessa fatta a Frigga, all’ultimo momento colpì con tutta la sua forza usando, però, l’elsa dell’arma, percuotendo l’osso occipitale dell’Ingannatore.  
Loki crollò immediatamente, come un sacco vuoto, ai piedi della donna ora divenuta visibile.  
Le immagini sparirono simultaneamente e la voce di Sif sovrastò, con un unico grido, il fragore della folgore.  
“Thor!”  
Il tonante si voltò di scatto, le scariche elettriche istantaneamente sopite nel riconoscere la voce dell'amica. Vedendo il fratello steso ai piedi di Sif, dietro di lui, guardò, per un momento spaesato, nei chiari occhi di lei.  
“Avevo ordinato di non seguirmi.” La donna sorrise al tono burbero del dio, strizzandogli l’occhio.  
“Ho disobbedito.” Toccando con un piede il corpo riverso al suolo aggiunse: “E direi che ho fatto bene, visto che stava per fare qualcosa alle tue spalle."


	5. Nuove Trame

La mano strinse con forza il collo, assaporando il battito impazzito del cuore che sentiva attraverso la pelle. Il sangue pulsava follemente, eppure, negli occhi gelidi di Loki, c’era solo calma.  
Quello non fece che aumentare l’ira di Thor, che spinse con violenza l’Ingannatore contro la parete della cella, un sonoro scrocchio accompagnò il movimento e, finalmente, l’espressione di sardonico disprezzo abbandonò il volto affilato, lasciando il posto al dolore.  
Stringendo i denti Loki riuscì, seppur a malapena, a trattenere il grido che gli era salito alle labbra.  
Era in quella cella da meno di due giorni e già il suo corpo era un unico cumulo di dolore, escoriazioni e lividi. Sapeva benissimo di essere vivo solamente perché Thor desiderava gustare a fondo la sua vendetta.  
Quanto a fondo, doveva ancora scoprirlo.  
L’aria cominciava ad essere un bene raro nei polmoni del Jothun che, ansante, non poté bloccare il gesto, inutile e umiliante, di afferrare il polso del fratello.  
Non poteva neppure appellarsi ai suoi innati, e odiati, poteri da gigante del ghiaccio per cercare di congelare la mano del dio, costringendolo così a mollare la presa… poteva solo, pateticamente debole, afferrare con le sue sempre più scarse forze il polso, cercando di smuoverlo dalla sua gola.  
Ad un passo dal perdere i sensi, la presa venne a mancare e il dio corvino cadde al suolo, in preda all'affanno. Lo sguardo, nuovamente distaccato e beffardo, si posò sul volto collerico del fratello.  
“Che passatempo gradevole, davvero. Passerei ore in tua compagnia…”  
“Taci, maledetto! Chiudi quella bocca se non vuoi che te la cucia!” Lo sguardo del biondo era così terribilmente serio e furioso, che le parole morirono sulle labbra di Loki. “Ora rispondimi, ma stavolta voglio la verità! Perché hai ucciso solo Jane, tra tutti?”  
Il dio corvino sospirò.  
“Mi sto stancando, sappilo. Non la ho uccisa, è morta sotto le macerie! Non capisco questo tuo attaccamento a quella stupida mortale!”  
“Tu menti!” L’urlo lo investì, colmo della potenza della folgore.  
“Mento? Può essere, ma perché dovrei?” Il sorriso dell’ingannatore divenne quasi gentile. “Sicuro sia io a mentirti? Oppure vuoi crederlo a tutti i costi, non è che ti serve un capro espiatorio? Vuoi sapere perché è crollato l’edificio in cui stava la tua Jane?” Lo sguardo di Loki divenne affilato, mentre una crudele astuzia faceva capolino in esso.  
“Altre fandonie, Loki?”  
“Starà a te, deciderlo. Vuoi saperlo o no?” Il tonante tentennò, dubbioso. Ogni parola di Loki era studiata per confonderlo, raggirarlo, ingarbugliare ogni suo pensiero. Ma alla fine una strana, morbosa, curiosità prevalse in lui, che annuì.  
“L’edificio è crollato perché un certo dio del Tuono, nel combattere contro uno dei miei Leviatani*, lo ha scagliato contro di esso. Indovina chi c’era lì, in quell'edificio che cadeva a pezzi? Puoi arrivarci, lo so…”  
Il sorriso beffardo si spense quando un manrovescio, violento, lo mandò a sbattere contro la parete opposta. Il ronzio nelle orecchie coprì il suono delle successive parole del Tonante e tutto, infine, divenne nero.

 

Thor lasciò la cella con il cuore in subbuglio e l’amaro in bocca.  
Come osava!? Come OSAVA, Loki, cercare di farlo sentire in colpa per la morte di Jane, dando a lui la responsabilità? Lui! Era stato LUI a ucciderla!  
Non un suo gesto, non una sua errata valutazione!  
-E se fosse Amora a mentire? E se Jane, venuta a sapere che lui era in quella città, avesse voluto raggiungerlo?-  
Impossibile, era semplicemente impossibile!  
La rabbia montò nel cuore di Thor, mentre si dirigeva alle sue stanze. Era notte fonda e nel palazzo solo le guardie, attente, erano deste.  
I passi decisi sembravano ovattati nel silenzio che regnava sovrano, ma, quando entrò nelle sue stanze private, ad attenderlo trovò Frigga.  
Il suo inconfondibile profumo ebbe, come sempre, il potere di calmarlo, mentre le si avvicinava.  
Seduta su di una poltrona posta acanto ad un basso tavolino, illuminata dalla luce delle stelle che entrava dalla finestra accanto a lei, era, come sempre, bellissima.  
“Madre, cosa ci fate qua?”  
“Ti aspettavo, Thor. Dobbiamo parlare, figlio mio.” Il tono della donna, anche se sommesso, era deciso e carico di autorità. Lui poteva essere il Re di Asgard, ma Frigga era sua madre e, decisamente, aveva il potere di farlo sentire ancora un bambino, pescato a combinare qualche marachella.  
“Dimmi, madre… ma sono stanco, possiamo far si che sia una cosa breve?”  
“Allora non girerò attorno alla questione, Thor. Loki è pur sempre tuo fratello, non ti ho insegnato la violenza fine a sé stessa, neppure la vendetta o il serbare odio e rancore. Eppure stai agendo sotto la spinta di tutto quello… Non so cosa sia successo nei tuoi anni di prigionia, ma il tuo cuore è sempre stato giusto…”  
“Taci!” Il tono di Thor era glaciale, colmo d’ira sbatté il palmo aperto sul tavolo, mandando in frantumi il pregiato arredamento. “Vattene madre! Ti proibisco, come Re, di affrontare nuovamente questa faccenda! Tu non sai, e non potrai mai capire! Ora esci, voglio riposare.” Lo sguardo ferito e triste della donna gli fece stringere i denti. No, la madre non doveva sapere, nessuno doveva sapere quello che Loki gli aveva fatto in quegli anni. -Alla fine, però, ti piaceva…- Zittendo con determinazione quel pensiero e soffocandolo con ferocia, il dio vide la madre mettere la mano sulla maniglia della porta e voltarsi verso di lui.  
“Thor, siete entrambi figli miei, vi ho amato, e vi amo, entrambi. So come siete, so cosa vi ho insegnato… Sappi che, prima della luce, l’oscurità è sempre più fitta e funesta.”  
Con quelle parole la donna uscì, lasciando solo con i suoi pensieri il figlio, il cuore spezzato dalle visioni che avevano popolato il suo sonno, per le quali non poteva fare nulla.

 

Thor passeggiò inquieto per i suoi appartamenti, incapace di calmarsi.  
Il cuore e l’anima erano in tumulto, le parole della madre tornavano, senza tregua, a invadere i suoi pensieri e, assieme a quelle, la voce di Loki che dava a lui la colpa della morte di Jane, causando in lui tormento e dubbio.  
Se il fratello avesse detto la verità?  
Poteva essere possibile?  
Amora aveva tutto da guadagnare alimentando il suo odio per il fratello, ed era certo che la donna capiva quanto, quella morte, andasse ad aggiungere al suo desiderio di vendetta.  
Ma il pensiero di essere stato lui, la causa della fatalità che aveva colpito la donna amata, era troppo grande da poter essere accettata e quindi la rifiutò, allontanandola da sé. Loki, decise, mentiva.   
Per farlo soffrire, ingannarlo, manipolarlo.  
Avrebbe pagato anche per quello, aveva tutto il tempo ora che la sua minaccia era scomparsa.  
Aveva liberato gli Avengers dal suo dominio e anche i due controllati da Amora, con sommo dispetto della donna, erano stati affrancati e rimandati sul loro pianeta d’origine.  
Stavano rimettendo in sesto, con ciò che rimaneva delle vecchie autorità, quel pianeta, mentre il Tesseract era di nuovo al sicuro, lì a palazzo, e la minaccia degli elfi oscuri era rimandata ad un lontanissimo futuro.  
Aveva tutto il tempo per strappare la verità, con ogni mezzo, a Loki.

 

“Passi più tempo in quella cella che nella sala del trono, sicuro non ti manchi l’affetto di Loki?”  
“Potrebbe mancarti la vita, se continui, Amora.” Il tono del dio era sommesso, apparentemente calmo, mentre camminava accanto alla donna, vestita con un abito di un delicato verde chiarissimo, tempestato da smeraldi, verso il trono.  
“La tua parola spezzata? Sia mai, o potente Re di Asgard!” Il tono mellifluo nascondeva la canzonatura, che non sfuggì al dio.  
Quel giorno si teneva un’importante cerimonia, in cui si annunciava il matrimonio tra Amora e Thor, con la presentazione della donna a tutti gli Aesir, in veste di sua promessa sposa e loro futura regina.  
“Amora, bada di tenere quella lingua a freno.” Arrivati alla piattaforma, Thor, splendido nell’armatura cerimoniale e Amora, con il vestito dal lungo strascico che la avvolgeva come una seconda pelle, si sedettero sui troni.  
Frigga, a pochi passi di distanza, sentì il suo cuore spezzarsi: solo male sarebbe nato da quella unione, solo pericolo e discordia, a meno che qualcosa non fosse cambiato... ma l’esperienza glielo aveva insegnato, non era lei a poter influire sulla trama delle Norne, lei ne era solo muta spettatrice, oppressa dal dolore della conoscenza.  
La cerimonia fu pomposa e il banchetto che ne seguì ricco, pantagruelico. Il campione dei nove mondi era seduto accanto alla futura moglie, a malapena toccando il cibo, bevendo idromele senza posa.  
Deciso ad ignorare la gioia che lo circondava e ad affogare la sua mente nell’oblio, bevve in abbondanza e, solo quando Amora lasciò la festa, si rilassò abbastanza da guardarsi attorno. I suoi vecchi amici, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun e Fandral, festeggiavano a poca distanza ma, nonostante il tasso alcolico ormai più che elevato, Thor si accorse dello sguardo pieno di preoccupazione che, ogni tanto, Sif gli lanciava.  
Alla fine, incapace di sopportare oltre quella gioia di cui non si sentiva parte, il Tonante si allontanò, senza accorgersi che la guerriera lo seguiva. Poco fuori dalla sala la voce della donna attrasse la sua attenzione. Lo chiamava a bassa voce, con tono incerto.  
“Dimmi Sif, stavo andando a dormire.”  
“Thor, siamo amici da quando eravamo bambini, siamo sempre stati compagni leali, ma io non capisco…” Gli occhi della donna erano incupiti da un’emozione che il dio non comprendeva. Forse per il troppo bere, forse per altro, ma in quel momento non era in grado di capire, o di dare peso, a quella luce che splendeva negli occhi della dea davanti a lui.  
“Cosa non capisci?”  
“Perché la sposi? È stata ina nemica infida per Asgard e non la ami: capisco la gratitudine, ma… Regina degli Aesir al tuo fianco? Ne è degna?” Thor rise, un suono amaro, secco, vuoto, che inquietò la guerriera.  
“Degna? Forse del peggior postribolo, non di un trono… Ma ho dato la mia parola. In cambio della libertà e della possibilità di vendicarmi, vi ho venduto tutti!” Thor abbassò ancora di più la voce, la mano appoggiata sulla spalla della donna, ora pallida, mentre ad occhi sgranati fissava il suo Re. “Visto, ora, che genere di uomo sono diventato? Come puoi ancora sopportare la mia vista senza esserne schifata?” Sif rimase in silenzio e guardò il compagno di tutta una vita, l’amico che segretamente amava, darle le spalle e allontanarsi con passo stanco. Lo seguì, appoggiò la mano sul braccio possente e lui si voltò, incontrando, con somma sorpresa, le labbra calde di Sif, che lo sfiorarono in un bacio lieve.  
“Non ti giudico, non lo ho ma fatto e mai lo farei, Thor.” Con quelle parole la guerriera se ne andò, lasciando il dio ancora più confuso.  
I passi, confusi dal bere, lo portarono lontano dalla sua stanza, fin alle segrete, davanti alla cella a prova di Seidr che isolava il mago dalla fonte del suo potere.  
Incatenato al muro, Loki dormiva.  
Sembrava indifeso, così magro e sottile in confronto a lui, steso sullo stretto letto. La catena era fissata alla caviglia, permettendogli solo pochi passi anche all’interno della cella. Una precauzione superflua, attuata più che altro per piegare l’orgoglio dell’Ingannatore, sperando lo portasse ad una più proficua collaborazione. -per piegarlo o per vendicarti della catena che LUI aveva messo a TE?- Con rabbia, soffocando quei pensieri, Thor entrò nella cella, afferrando per il bavero il fratello che lo guardò, aprendo gli occhi cerchiati di nero, spaesato.  
Lo smarrimento durò solo un attimo, sostituito dal solito sorrisino beffardo che mandava Thor in bestia.  
“Tutto è per colpa tua, non potevi credermi? Non potevi credere a nostro padre?”  
“Perché? Tu, forse, credi a me?” Il dio dell’Inganno fu silenziato da un bacio violento, aggressivo. Era un bacio colmo di furia, soverchiatore, il bacio di un uomo che affogava.  
Morse le labbra di Loki, spaccate dai passati manrovesci che lui stesso aveva inflitto, sentendo la cane morbida tra i denti, succhiandola e leccandola con foga. Immobile, l’altro lo lasciava fare, una luce sprezzante negli occhi. Quando infine il dio del Tuono si separò da quella bocca che lo ossessionava, vide solo disprezzo negli occhi dell’altro.  
“Ho addestrato troppo bene il mio cane, visto che ora che è libero, torna a cercare le mie carezze?”  
Thor non rispose, sentendo l’ira, e la lussuria, colmarlo. Voleva la carne del fratello attorno a sé, voleva fargli quello che, per anni, era stato fatto a lui. -Vendetta, è solo vendetta! È solo vendetta…- persino nei suoi pensieri era insicuro, ma l’alcol aveva abbattuto ogni ritegno e le mani del Tonante spinsero contro il muro il fratello, costringendolo ad allargare le gambe e mettendo tra di esse un ginocchio.  
“Addestrato..? Quando ero costretto dalla tua magia, fratellino, ero addestrato. Ora sarò io ad addestrare te, a farti sentire sulla pelle cosa voglia dire!” Loki strinse i denti, mantenendo il sorriso indifferente, allargando le braccia e rivolgendo i palmi al cielo.  
“Non posso certo impedirlo, fai di me ciò che vuoi, potente Re di Asgard!” Quella resa apparente, colma di strafottenza, fece scattare qualcosa, nel Tonante. Non era solo ira o desiderio di rivalsa, neppure lussuria fine a sé stessa. Era, sì, tutto quello, ma anche molto altro, una confusione di emozioni che vorticavano nel cuore e nella mente, rendendolo simile ad un animale.  
Senza dire nulla girò il fratello con la forza, tenendogli il volto schiacciato contro il muro con la mano, che premeva sulla nuca, dolorosamente intrecciata al crine scuro del prigioniero.  
Baciò e morse il collo, lasciando scie brucianti, rosse e dolorose, senza pensare, senza neppure che l’ombra della ragione sfiorasse le sue azioni. Sempre più violento nei gesti, strappò i vestiti di dosso all’altro, scoprendo la pelle lattea e perfetta, la muscolatura forte, sottile, delineata. L’armonia di quel corpo che lo aveva posseduto, assillandolo, rendendolo schiavo, possedendolo e montandolo come se lui fosse stato una cagna in calore… Avrebbe pagato tutto cento, mille volte!  
Si bagnò un dito di saliva, infilandolo senza preamboli nell’apertura dell’altro, che si irrigidì. A quella reazione un sorriso, colmo di cattiveria, si delineò sul volto del dio; talmente fuori posto, su quel viso sempre così onesto, da essere spaventosa.  
“Non irrigidirti, ti farai solo più male, fratellino!” Scimmiottando la frase che, così spesso, gli era stata detta detta da Loki, ottenne infine una reazione. L’Ingannatore si irrigidì ulteriormente, voltando, per quanto gli era possibile, la testa verso di lui.  
Uno sputo colpì al volto Thor che sbatté il capo dell’altro contro il muro.  
“Allora non sei, poi, così impassibile, caro fratello…” Un altro colpo, anche se meno forte, sottolineò quelle parole. “Ma non provare, mai più, a fare una cosa simile.”  
Thor mosse il dito dentro il corpo di Loki, sentendo l’anello di muscoli rigido, percependo il corpo teso dell’altro, imprigionato tra lui e il muro, che lo colmava di bramosia. Incurante del dolore che avrebbe causato, anzi, sperando di causarne, liberò dal dito il fratello sentendolo irrigidirsi, se possibile, ancora di più, in attesa dell’inevitabile che avrebbe seguito quel gesto. Liberandosi dei pantaloni, la sua erezione talmente tesa da essere quasi dolorosa, assaporò il momento.  
La spinta arrivò, violenta e decisa, attesa ma non per quello meno dolorosa e, nonostante la volontà di non dare alcuna soddisfazione, un gemito colmo di sofferenza sfuggì dalle sottili labbra serrate del dio corvino.  
“Non ti piace?” Nessuna risposta giunse a quella domanda provocatoria, quasi ringhiata, del biondo. “Come è assaggiare la propria medicina? Eh, Loki, non gridi di piacere? Sembrava piacerti così tanto, prima… le posizioni erano diverse però: che magari così ti piaccia meno?”  
Le spinte continuavano, violente, profonde, affondi dolorosi facilitate dal sangue che aveva preso a scorrere. Mordendosi le labbra fino a perforarle con i denti, per non emettere nessun altro suono, l’Ingannatore subì l’assalto del fratello, la violenza che gli squarciava le carni, il dolore lacerante che sembrava salire in un crescendo infinito lungo il suo corpo.  
Quando, infine, Thor si svuotò in lui, lasciando la presa che lo teneva ancorato alla parete, Loki si lasciò cadere a terra, sfinito e dolorante.  
Il sapore del liquore che ancora aleggiava nella sua bocca, misto al gusto ferroso del suo stesso sangue, era un miscuglio nauseante.  
“Quanto hai dovuto bere, prode Thor, per trovare il coraggio di fare quello che volevi farmi dal primo istante in cui sono stato tuo prigioniero?” Nonostante il dolore, la voce di Loki manteneva il tono derisorio. La mano sottile del maestro del Seidr passò, con il dorso, sulle labbra segnate, pulendole dalle gocce rubino che le macchiavano.  
Ancora ansante, il tonante non rispose, fissando il fratello, nudo, seduto addossato alla parete con le cosce sporche di sangue.  
Deglutì, mentre le parole della madre presero forza nella sua mente.  
-Loki è pur sempre tuo fratello.-  
Ma se Loki era pur sempre suo fratello, non avrebbe dovuto avere valore anche al contrario quel ragionamento? Eppure l’Ingannatore non gli aveva mai risparmiato nessun dolore o umiliazione e, nonostante fosse ora suo prigioniero, continuava con le sue menzogne e i suoi giochetti.  
“Tu sei mio fratello… ma allo stesso tempo non lo sei. Cosa sei, Loki? Cosa siamo noi?” La domanda non era veramente rivolta all’altro, che a quelle parole alzò, stranito, un sopracciglio. Erano rivolte alla sua stessa anima tormentata.  
Con la mente confusa, Thor diede le spalle al suo prigioniero, avviandosi alle sue stanze. Ancora ebbro si distese nel letto, addormentandosi con il senso di colpa che iniziava a rodere la sua anima.  
Cosa aveva fatto?

 

Loki fissò la schiena di Thor, rigida, mentre si allontanava e, solo quando fu certo di essere solo, si concesse un momento di debolezza.  
Si prese il viso, affondandolo tra le mani, sentendo il respiro libero di palesarsi in quell’affanno che aveva tenuto strettamente sotto controllo.  
La domanda di Thor, anche se aveva perfettamente capito che non era davvero rivolta a lui, aveva toccato qualcosa nel suo profondo e la sua anima sembrava aver colto, in essa, qualcosa che lui si rifiutava di accettare.  
Cosa erano, loro due?  
Fratelli?  
Cosa erano stati, amici?  
-Lo odiavi così tanto perché lo amavi così tanto. Ma hai davvero smesso di amarlo? Hai davvero estirpato quel sentimento dal tuo cuore? Davvero? Allora perché sapere che lui era lì, quando tornavi, ti dava quello strano senso di sollievo?-  
Quella maledetta voce, ancora una volta, lo riempiva di dubbi.  
Semplice, averlo lì al suo ritorno voleva dire provare, ancora una volta, la soddisfazione di vederlo umiliato, voleva dire assaporare la sua vendetta.  
Voleva dire solo quello.  
E ora, prigioniero, il suo odio per il fratello poteva solo aumentare, anche se, stranamente, ogni volta che pensava alla vendetta il volto che faceva capolino nei suoi pensieri, era solo quello di Amora.  
L’Incantatrice… l’avrebbe uccisa, avrebbe strappato quel cuore traditore da quel petto, schiacciandolo tra le sue mani. Il solo pensiero riportò il sorriso sul volto affilato del dio.

 

La luce dell’alba svegliò il dio dormiente, la testa appesantita dal troppo bere, la bocca impastata colma di un sapore che era meglio non analizzare, si alzò.  
La memoria, assieme all’emicrania, lo aggredì, portandogli le immagini della notte prima… l’inspiegabile bacio di Sif, che lo aveva colto completamente alla sprovvista, e poi.. -Cosa aveva fatto a Loki?-  
Poi era andato nelle carceri, in quella cella separata, lontana da tutti, dove l’Ingannatore dormiva.  
Si era vendicato di quello che lui gli aveva fatto.  
Si era preso la sua rivincita… -Solo quello, non desideravi sentire di nuovo quelle labbra, quella pelle, vero? Era solo, unicamente, un gesto di odio e rivalsa… Solo quello?-  
Sì, era solo quello!   
Il pensiero rabbioso divenne predominante mentre la grande mano saliva alla testa, dolorosamente pulsante, in un gesto automatico.  
Solo quello nulla di più. Solo ripagare con lo stesso conio Loki. -Che era pur sempre suo fratello.- Ripagarlo delle umiliazioni, oltraggiandolo allo stesso modo.   
Solo quello.  
Una fitta acuta gli fece stringere gli occhi celesti, arrossati e cerchiati. Bevve da una brocca, la fresca acqua cristallina lavò l’orribile sapore che aveva in bocca, ma fece ben poco per l’emicrania che gli annebbiava la mente.  
Placata la sete uscì dalla stanza da letto, trovando, nel salottino, l’Incantatrice seduta sulla poltroncina posta sotto la grande finestra. L’esatta posa con cui lo aveva atteso sua madre la notte prima.  
“Così è, un’abitudine, entrare nei miei appartamenti e aspettarmi su quella poltrona? Devo farla togliere…” Borbottò a mezza voce, guardando con acrimonia la donna.  
“Buongiorno anche a te, mio splendido futuro marito, hai forse esagerato nel bere, mio amato?” Canzonandolo, la donna si alzò, facendo i pochi passi che la separavano dal gigantesco dio. “Mi sembri un po’ sbattuto, non hai dormito bene? Le tue attività notturne ti hanno stancato troppo?” Il tono divenne tagliente e secco, accentuando la nota derisoria. “Loki ha chiesto troppo alla tua virilità?”  
Spingendo via poco cerimoniosamente la donna il Tonante la fissò, gelido.  
“Sei gelosa, Amora? Magari Loki è migliore di te a letto, ci hai mai pensato?” La donna rise malignamente, squadrando l’uomo davanti a lei.  
“Gelosa di Loki? Non è che magari sei tu che non sai stare lontano da lui, e non lui così bravo?” Amora osservò il viso di Thor incupirsi, mentre si arrossava d’ira. “E poi, lo so che lui può darti qualcosa di cui io sono… sprovvista…” La risata che concluse la frase fu troppo, al culmine della furia il dio strattonò con forza l’Incantatrice, fino a quando ogni suono cessò di uscire da quelle labbra.  
“Sfidami ancora, Amora, una sola volta, ancora solamente una e sarà l’ultima. Sarai regina, ma una regina morta perché non mi rimangerò la mia parola… è quello che vuoi, donna?” Il pallore coprì, come un velo, la pelle diafana di lei.  
“La verità ti ferisce, forse, mio Signore?” lo sguardo duro, d’acciaio, di lei incrociò quello di lui in una muta sfida che, dopo lunghi minuti, l’Incantatrice perse. Abbassando lo sguardo voltò il capo, mentre una cortina di capelli dorati scendevano a celarle, in parte, i lineamenti perfetti.  
“Cosa volevi da me?”  
“Avvisarti che stanno arrivando i tuoi amici da Midgard, a quanto pare quegli stupidi hanno deciso di dare una specie di regalo al loro salvatore.” L’ultima parola uscì sfumata di disprezzo. “Si vede che non sanno che li hai liberati solo perché ti volevi vendicare della morte della tua Jane.” Quelle parole calamitarono l’attenzione del dio, che fissò negli occhi la donna.  
L’ombra del dubbio insinuatasi nel fondo del suo cuore si mosse, attirando la sua concentrazione. Strinse le labbra e annuì, lasciando il braccio della donna con un gesto lento.  
“Quello che non si sa non può fare male, lasciamo che continuino a credere quello che vogliono, li accoglierò non appena sarò pronto. Ora vattene e lascia che sia mia madre ad occuparsi degli ospiti. Non credo che la tua vista sia loro gradita.”  
“Sono tua moglie, si abitueranno.”  
“Non sei ancora mia moglie, Amora. E come tuo Re ti do un ordine, sono stato chiaro?” La donna strinse le labbra, rabbiosamente.  
“Come vuoi, mio Signore… ma non credere me ne dimenticherò!”  
“Ci conto, Amora, sulla tua buona memoria. Ora sparisci, sono stanco di ripetertelo.” Con un gesto stizzito l’Incantatrice raccolse le gonne e uscì dagli appartamenti del Re di Asgard, lasciandolo solo.  
Thor sospirò, accantonando i pensieri che continuavano a invadergli la mente. Non era il momento per abbandonarsi a essi e sperava che, ignorandoli, sarebbero prima o poi scomparsi. Si ricompose al suo meglio, deciso a non mostrare quanto in realtà desiderasse solamente tornarsene nel letto, e uscì dalle sue stanze odiando come non mai il rimbombo dei passi nei corridoi e le voci che lo salutavano. Come faceva suo padre, Odino, che era famoso per come si abbandonasse senza ritegno ai bagordi, ad essere sempre così in perfetta forma, il giorno dopo?  
Quando giunse alla sala del trono, davanti a lui vide tutti coloro che avevano lottato al suo fianco, su Midgard.  
Bruce, Tony, Clint, Natasha e Steve erano in piedi e guardavano nella sua direzione, sorridendogli.  
Andò loro incontro, sinceramente felice di vederli e, per lunghi minuti, fu solo una gran confusioni di pacche e abbracci e vigorose strette di mano.  
Qualunque pretesa di formalità venne immediatamente abbandonata, al benvenuto si unirono anche i compagni di Thor, dando origine ad un’allegra chiacchierata mentre si accomodavano attorno ad un tavolo, in una saletta laterale.  
La Terra si era già riorganizzata, anche se alcuni problemi rimanevano, grazie a Fury e alla sua resistenza era rinata una rete di governi democratici in tutto il mondo. Dopo l’aggiornamento fu Steve a prendere la parola, mentre tutti gli altri lo guardavano alzarsi, in silenzio.  
“Thor, sappiamo quanto per te era importante Jane, la sua morte in quell’incidente è stata tragica. Per questo abbiamo in progetto di erigere, dove prima c’era quel palazzo, un monumento in sua memoria, al centro di un parco. Sempre che la cosa ti faccia piacere…” Il tono incerto, con cui il capitano Rogers aveva chiuso il suo piccolo discorso, era dato dallo sguardo completamente spaesato del dio.  
“Non…” Thor si bloccò. Non l’aveva uccisa Loki. L’aveva davvero uccisa lui. “Allora è vero, sono stato io…” Gli Avengers si guardarono tra di loro, erano certi che il Tonante sapesse, e ora si trovavano in una bruttissima situazione. Fu Bruce a parlare, cercando di essere quanto più gentile possibile.  
“Tu hai salvato centinaia di persone da quel Leviatano… non potevi però sapere che Jane era arrivata a New York, non potevi sapere che era lì. Non è stata colpa tua, è solo un doloroso incidente…”  
Solo un doloroso incidente…  
Loki non aveva ucciso Jane, era stato lui. Il cambio d’umore del dio era evidente e l’allegria scomparve. Ringraziò del gesto il gruppo lì riunito e, in breve tempo, si allontanarono da Asgard tornando a Midgard senza sapere cosa, realmente, fosse successo. Purtroppo gli unici che avrebbero potuto rispondere a quella domanda non avevano memoria del periodo passato con Amora, perplessi quanto gli altri, Tony e Bruce si chiedevano cosa mai fosse accaduto a Thor.

 

Amora.  
Era stata lei a mentirgli, non Loki. -Lui aveva detto la verità-  
I suoi passi lo portarono alla cella dove il fratello era rinchiuso, senza un vero pensiero cosciente.  
Arrivato lì si fermò all’entrata, le sbarre coperte di rune che brillavano, dorate, nella scarsa luce. L’Ingannatore alzò lo sguardo indifferente su di lui, il sorriso sardonico come sempre aleggiava su quelle labbra sottili. Sembrava più pallido, stanco, gli occhi cerchiati. Non doveva aver riposato un granché neppure lui, pensò il Tonante con una certa soddisfazione.  
Si guardarono in silenzio, il primo a rompere quell’apparente quiete fu il dio corvino.  
“Quindi? Sei venuto a vedere se piangevo in un angolo o qualcosa di simile?”  
“Non mi hai mentito.”  
Quelle parole spiazzarono l’ingannatore che guardò, con un’espressione tra l’incredulo e il sarcastico, il fratello.  
“Di grazia, o mio Re, quando è che ti avrei mentito? E su cosa?”  
“Smettila, Loki! Mi hai detto il vero... sono stato io, non tu, a causare la morte di Jane…” La voce del dio si incrinò, mentre il dolore e la colpa gli dilaniavano l’anima. -Questa colpa è solo per la morte di Jane, solo per quello, non per aver dubitato di Loki!-  
Il dio del Tuono appoggiò la fronte contro le sbarre, smarrito.  
A quella vista, il sorriso dell’ingannatore si accentuò.  
Alzandosi, e avanzando quanto più gli permetteva la catena alla caviglia, disse:  
“Pensa, a quanto pare la vera strega cattiva è anche la tua futura moglie, Amora, futura madre della nuova stirpe reale di Asgard.” Una pausa colma di disprezzo. “Pensa che meraviglie usciranno dalla sua pancia. Saranno Re dopo di te, non trovi sia magnifico?” Quando Thor alzò gli occhi, incontrando quelli di Loki, il disorientamento in essi ammutolì l’Ingannatore. A corto di parole, cosa più unica che rara, si perse in quelle iridi così colme di dubbi e fragilità, così simili a quelle del bambino che era stato una volta, che cercava sempre i suoi occhi con lo sguardo, nonostante le parole e i gesti colmi di baldanza e l’innegabile forza e vigore del corpo.  
Come allora, nella primavera della loro vita, Loki desiderò proteggere quell’anima e, per un istante, ogni odio svanì dai cuori dei due, uniti di nuovo da un sentimento antico che avevano sepolto. Ma il momento passò e il dio corvino vide gli occhi dell’altro tornare duri e irati.  
“Tu mi aiuterai, Loki.”  
“Ti aiuterò, fratello? E come mi convincerai?”  
“Il nemico del mio nemico è mio amico. Vedere Amora distrutta non ti renderebbe felice?” La risata del dio dell’Inganno risuonò nella piccola cella.  
“Anche tu sei mio nemico... questo renderebbe Amora una mia possibile alleata. Ho ampia scelta, non trovi, fratello caro?”  
Quella frase mise in difficoltà il Tonante che, incapace di elaborare una risposta, guardò Loki, in piedi a poca distanza da lui. Aveva ragione, come sempre. Tra i due, era lui quello intelligente, davvero aveva pensato che lo avrebbe aiutato?  
“Sei in mano mia, Loki, non sei nelle prigioni di Amora…” Il dio strinse le labbra, irritato dalle parole del fratello come non mai.  
“Sono prigioniero di Asgard, non tuo… Tu sei un Re, ma non sei il primo tra queste mura.” Gli ricordò con beffa l’ingannatore. Voleva riportare alla memoria dell’altro le crudi fini che Borr, e suo figlio, avevano fatto. “Non mi faccio spingere da futili sentimentalismi come te, o grande Padretutti.” Si inchinò malamente, in un gesto che esprimeva tutto il suo scherno. “Se mi muovo è per qualcosa che considero concreto. Un esempio? La libertà.”  
Sorrise, ben conscio che l’altro non sarebbe mai sceso a tanto. Ma voleva metterlo alla prova. Vide Thor scuotere, come si aspettava, il capo.  
Il Tonante sapeva che dare la libertà a Loki significava trovarsi morto o, peggio, nuovamente suo prigioniero. Perché mai il fratello avrebbe smesso di tramare per il trono, qualunque trono.  
“Sono sciocco, ma non fino a quel punto. Non ti darò mai la libertà, Loki, lo sai benissimo…”  
“Arrivano momenti in cui sono costretto a dubitarne, Thor. E allora sentiamo, cosa ha da offrirmi il ricco Re di Asgard?” Domandò, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Una risata amara accompagnò lo sguardo torvo che il dio del Tuono puntò sull’altro.  
“Cosa mai posso offrirti?” Fissando per un lungo momento le iridi fredde e beffarde dell'altro, infine il Tonante parlò: “Vorresti una vita agiata, nel lusso? Sarai privato dei poteri, ma potrai vivere nei tuoi vecchi appartamenti, ed entro certi limiti girare per il palazzo. Questo, e solo questo, ti posso offrire.” Una pausa, mentre gli occhi del dio si accendevano, per un momento rabbiosi, una furia venata da una tristezza che neppure lui si spiegava. “Di certo è più di qualunque cosa tu abbia mai dato a me, non pensi?”  
L’ingannatore si prese qualche istante per riflettere, prima di aprirsi in un mefistofelico sorriso che nascondeva, sicuramente, qualcosa. Cosa, Thor non ne aveva idea, ma di certo non si sarebbe fidato del fratello, sarebbe rimasto in guardia.  
Infine Loki parlò:  
“Quando cominciamo?”


	6. Infausti Presagi

Amora passeggiava nei suoi appartamenti.  
I piedi nudi, che sfioravano il lucido marmo e i morbidi tappeti, erano più silenziosi di un refolo notturno.  
Asgard si apriva davanti a lei, la dominava dalle ampie finestre delle sue stanze, ad un passo dall’esserne regina.  
A due dall’esserne l’unica padrona assoluta.  
Sorrise, il volto dalla bellezza divina era soave, perfino in quell’espressione piena di calcolo e oscurità.  
Il lungo crine dorato si muoveva alle sue spalle, come una cascata di luce vivente, mentre continua a spostarsi di finestra in finestra, pensosa... tutto era perfetto, tutto era come doveva essere. Ne era certa!  
Ma, allora, perché qualcosa le turbava l’anima, solleticandola con dubbi inconsistenti, fatti di fumo, inafferrabili e impossibili da definire?  
Cosa stonava in quel quadro, cosa le dava quei piccoli brividi freddi lungo la schiena?  
Continuò a passeggiare nelle sue stanze, la leggera camicia di un verde chiarissimo, quasi bianco, che si avvolgeva in una carezza sensuale sulle sue forme piene e morbide, un abbraccio d’amante che lei ignorava, intenta ad analizzare tutto quello che era accaduto negli ultimi giorni, valutando, soppesando, cercando quel qualcosa che stonasse, quell’indizio che il suo istinto aveva colto.  
Eppure nulla, apparentemente, emergeva.  
Thor era, come sempre, scontroso e burbero nel privato, rigidamente educato e distante in pubblico. Nulla dava da pensare, nessun avviso celato nei suoi gesti.  
Gli occhi erano, come sempre, frammenti di cielo che la guardavano con astio malcelato, le sue mani su di lei avevano, come era ormai abitudine tra loro, solamente la brama del bisogno e del dovere.  
Continuavano le visite del dio del Tuono a Loki, nelle segrete, visite che, dalle voci, sfociavano in una violenza inaudita del loro re verso il prigioniero. Voci che scorrevano, come un fiume sotterraneo, narrando di urla e dolore, di torture, di vendetta e, di quello, Amora gioiva perché significavano solo una cosa: Thor era ancora avvolto dalle menzogne, accecato dalla rabbia.  
Un uomo, anche un dio e, forse, sopratutto un dio, così intento alla sua rivalsa contro l’odiato fratello, non aveva né il tempo né la capacità di vedere oltre e cogliere quegli indizi che, involontari, probabilmente aleggiavano attorno a lei.  
La sua fine sarebbe arrivata silenziosa e inaspettata, nessuno avrebbe sospettato di lei, nessuno avrebbe mai messo in dubbio il suo posto sul trono lasciato vuoto dal Tonante.

 

“Sarebbe tutto più facile se mi togliessi questi, sai?” L’Ingannatore scosse i polsi davanti al viso del fratello, mettendo in evidenza dei bracciali coperti di rune.  
“Nostra madre può benissimo occuparsi di questa piccola illusione.” Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo con un’espressione martire.  
“Non è proprio quello il succo della questione, fratello.” Il sogghigno del jothun indispose Thor, che guardò con astio l’altro, senza nascondere la sua impazienza. “Mi hai promesso la libertà, questa non è libertà.”  
“No, non è quello ciò che ti ho promesso. Non sono così sciocco!” La voce del dio si fece più spessa, mentre la stanchezza di quella continua lotta con il corvino si faceva sentire. Loki era sempre stato più intelligente di lui, più furbo… cercare di tenergli testa lo stava esaurendo. Eppure non aveva scelta, il destino di Asgard, la sua stessa vita, dipendevano da quello. “Ti ho promesso agevolazioni, una vita migliore, il ritorno alle tue stanze a palazzo… ma solo dopo la morte di Amora.” Il nome della donna fu quasi un ringhio sulle labbra del Tonante.  
Il disprezzo che provava per l’Incantatrice era secondo a nessuno, in quel momento.  
Il sorriso appena accennato, colmo di scherno, non abbandonava le labbra di Loki, illuminando le iridi smeraldine di una luce inquieta, mentre osservava il viso del re di Asgard.  
Era passato quasi un mese dal loro accordo, tempo in cui nel loro progetto era stata coinvolta Frigga. La dea aveva inizialmente cercato di dissuadere il figlio dalla cruente vendetta che aveva in mente, ma nulla lo aveva fatto ragionare. Alla fine si era arresa, promettendo il suo aiuto in quel piano che riteneva troppo oscuro e sanguinario, per portare del bene ai nove mondi e ad Asgard.  
Eppure nulla aveva fatto retrocedere Thor dal piano di rivalsa che Loki gli aveva proposto: portare la donna ad un passo dal trono e lì, davanti a tutti, accusarla di alto tradimento.  
La sentenza e la conseguente esecuzione sarebbero state immediate, davanti a tutto il popolo e ai nobili del regno l’Incantatrice Amora avrebbe perso la testa, ad un passo da quel trono che aveva tanto voluto.  
“Almeno ammetti di esserlo, sciocco.” Sorrise Loki, con quella sua perenne espressione che aiutava a farlo odiare, più che il contrario “Ma almeno non sei smemorato, ottima qualità per un re. Sarà un onore assistere in prima fila…”  
Thor osservò il fratello, in silenzio. Lunghi minuti in cui cercava un buon motivo per negare all’Ingannatore di essere lì, accanto dal trono, quando avrebbe eseguito la sentenza. Non comprendeva il perché, ma saperlo lì lo inquietava, anche se le ragioni che gli aveva portato il fratello, assieme alla richiesta, erano logiche, perfino ragionevoli... Amora era anche, forse sopratutto sotto certi aspetti, nemica sua.  
Era stata lei a tradirlo, facendogli perdere il trono di Midgard, tramando alle sue spalle, ingannandolo. Eppure qualcosa non tornava, qualcosa, in quegli occhi, lo metteva in guardia.  
“Non mi fido di te, Loki.” Lo sguardo ferreo del Tonante catturò quello del fratello. “Non trovo nessun motivo per negarti quello spettacolo, ma ricordatelo, a un mio gesto, a un mio ordine, sarai trafitto dalle lance di tutte le guardie. Non tradirmi, fratello, non di nuovo. Stavolta non mi farei problemi a ucciderti.”  
“Ci penseranno le lame poggiate alla mia schiena a rammentarmelo, non temere.” Il corvino alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Per quanto posso solo farti i complimenti, hai anche capito che da una lingua non possono provenire sempre verità. Hai fatto qualche corso intensivo, ultimamente, fratello? Ti vedo quasi pronto a fare il guardiano di un asilo per piccoli dei. Di questo passo tra qualche anno ti si potrebbe affidare un gregge tutto tuo e fidarsi a mandarti sui colli.”  
“Il tuo senso dell’umorismo e la tua lingua rimangono oltraggiose e affilate come sempre.” Thor sorrise, ma era un’espressione priva di gioia, colma di minaccia. “Rammenta che rimango il tuo re. Ricordati che potrei decidere di rimangiarmi la mia parola, fratello. Del resto, ad essere un mentitore, lo si impara veramente bene solo avendo i migliori in quel ramo come maestri.” Colmo di spregio il Tonante afferrò la testa dell’Ingannatore, una presa crudele che intrecciava dolorosamente le dita al crine corvino. “Ci siamo capiti?”  
“Incredibile. Sei proprio mutato, Thor. Arrivare a sporcarsi così mani e onore! Di fronte a nostra madre, per di più!” Replicò l’altro, non opponendosi in alcun modo, lasciando che fossero i suoi occhi, puntati in quelli del re dorato, a mostrare la sua forza. “Non sarà felice di vedere come ti abbia insozzato con i miei abiti, ma sono certo capirà. Eccome, se capirà.”  
“Loki, non tirare la corda. Se respiri, è perché io lo voglio… con te non c’è più alcun onore, sei stato tu a togliermelo.” Le parole uscirono rabbiose e animalesche, mentre il tuono sembrava ruggire in quella voce piena e inspessita dal ricordo. Il passato si sovrappose al presente, ricordi umilianti si fecero largo a spallate nella mente del dio biondo, e lui li affogò come aveva imparato a fare, nella vendetta.  
Afferrò il fratello con più brutalità, baciandolo con violenza, incontrandolo con la forza bruta priva di onore, di sentimento, solo con il desiderio di zittire quella bocca velenosa, cessare di vedere lo scherno di quelle iridi di smeraldo e imporsi a colui che gli aveva fatto conoscere umiliazione, sconfitta e disonore.  
Morse ed esplorò quella bocca mentitrice, incontrando in quella carne una verità scomoda che seppellì senza guardare, senza affrontarla, come faceva sempre, assaporando il dolce veleno che, come nettare, gli donava piacere in quell’incontro burrascoso di ghiaccio e tuono, di scintille incandescenti.  
Si staccò a fatica da quelle labbra sottili, fredde eppure roventi e, in quegli occhi, vide ancora scherno e disprezzo. Incapace di controllare l’ira che lo aveva assalito, feroce e talmente potente da dominarlo completamente, sbatté l’altro contro il muro, tornando ad assalire con veemenza quella bocca che lo derideva, ingannevolmente docile anche in quella situazione.  
Esplorò il corpo dell’altro, più sottile del suo ma non meno formato, sentendo sotto la sue mano i muscoli tesi e rigidi, premendo con prepotenza quella carne in una brama lussuriosa che lo stava conquistando.  
Infine prese fiato, la mancina ancora avvinghiata al crine scuro di Loki, guardando quelle labbra inspessite dai segni dei morsi sorridere appena.  
“Ti fermi già? Hai perso la tua irruenza, fratellino?” lo scherno di quella voce lo riportò in sé.  
“Vuoi di più, Loki?” Fu Thor, a quel punto, a ridere. “Non dirmi che sei tu a desiderare qualcosa in più, da me, ora…” Socchiudendo gli occhi il dio degli Inganni rimase immobile, osservando quel volto che aveva tanto amato, in un tempo lontano in cui lui era solo un bambino e per lui, Thor, era solo il suo amato fratello.  
“Sono solo il tuo umile e inerme prigioniero, o potente re! Come posso io desiderare o meno qualcosa che non sia tu a volermi dare?” La strafottenza di quella voce infiammò il sangue del Tonante ma, con un gesto violento, spinse nuovamente il corvino contro il muro, allontanandosi di un passo.  
“Ancora pochi giorni, Loki, e la mia vendetta si compirà. Ti lascio al silenzio di queste pietre, sperando ti inculchino un po’ di umiltà.”  
I movimenti del dio del Tuono lo portarono fuori dalla cella, le sbarre coperte di rune si chiusero alle sue spalle in un limite invalicabile per Loki, e si inoltrarò nel buio corridoio delle prigioni sotterranee.  
I passi cadenzati portarono il re di Asgard a riemergere da quelle viscere scavate nella pietra, dove suo fratello era, letteralmente, sepolto vivo. Eppure quella era solo la giusta locazione per Loki, non era suo diritto stare in un luogo migliore, nulla di meglio era adatto a lui, non per l’essere che lo aveva tenuto nelle profondità di quella torre, su Midgard.  
Complice del fratello in quel piano elaborato dallo stesso Ingannatore, Thor si era lasciato trascinare in un gesto che, lo sapeva perfettamente, un tempo non avrebbe mai compiuto. Eppure le cose erano cambiate e l’onore, l’orgoglio, la rettitudine che da sempre erano parte di lui erano state minate, calpestare, erose nelle loro stesse fondamenta, portandolo a guardare il mondo con un filtro che gli era stato donato da Loki.  
Vedeva inganni, tradimenti, marcio in ogni cosa e si chiedeva continuamente quante, di tutte quelle tenebre, fossero vere e quante, in realtà, fossero generate dall’oscuro abisso in cui era sprofondata la sua anima.  
Frigga aveva cercato di dissuaderlo, di aiutarlo a trovare un modo onorevole e giusto per liberarsi di Amora, ma lui non voleva quello, lui voleva vendetta.  
Voleva vederla crollare, voleva il suo sangue.  
-Jane… lei è morta, sei stato tu ad ucciderla e l’unico che ti ha guardato negli occhi, dicendoti la verità, è stato lui, Loki…-  
Quel pensiero lo pugnalò, affilato, alle spalle. Ma quella parte di lui non scivolò nel silenzio, continuò a sussurrargli nella mente, bassa eppure potente, e Thor non poteva bandirla dai suoi pensieri.  
-Era lui ad essere stato, per primo, tradito da te. Quante volte hai riso di lui? Quante volte lo hai visto nella polvere e, mentre i tuoi amici ti osservavano, ti sei ben guardato dal porgergli la mano? Quante volte, Thor?-  
Quella voce lo tormentava, lo accusava e lo faceva imbestialire.  
-Lo chiamavi fratello, dormivate nello stesso letto, abbracciati, condividevate sogni e speranze, ma solo fino a quando non compariva Sif, o Volstag… solo fino a quando mostrarti così attaccato al piccolo ingannatore non ti portava danno o vergogna. Perché tu ti vergognavi, Thor. Tu sei sempre stato un vigliacco!-  
Nei corridoi del palazzo il viso incupito del re liberò la sua strada come un uragano, spazzando via, con una sola occhiata al viso torvo del Tonante, ogni intento di approcciarsi a lui. Servitori o nobili, tutti, vedendo quel viso più nero delle nubi tempestose, si allontanavano.  
Attorno a mjollnir, appeso al suo fianco, piccole folgori in miniatura danzavano, misura dell’ira che invadeva il corpo del dio.  
-Hai mai avuto, davvero, onore, tu? Sei mai stato l’eroe che ti figuravi nella tua mente? L’impeccabile e onorevole figlio di Odino? Hai rinnegato il debole, non lo hai mai difeso…-  
No, lui non aveva mai rinnegato Loki… o sì?  
Mille immagini invasero la sua mente, mille ricordi... li rivide, in quel momento, li rivisse, e la vergogna divenne solida oscurità, un’edera avvinghiata al suo cuore.  
-Non eri tu che parlavi di giustizia? Non eri tu a guardare Loki con disprezzo, perché non era giusto quanto te? Dov’è la tua giustizia, quindi? È solo una parola vuota di cui ti ammantavi, indegno…-  
Era tutto vero, non aveva mai avuto onore, non era mai stato un degno principe di Asgard, tanto meno era suo degno re.  
Vigliacco, bugiardo, iniquo.  
Aprì le porte dei suoi appartamenti, entrò e si fermò, disperato, irato e confuso.  
Si sedette prendendosi il capo tra le mani, di lui rimaneva solo una fortezza abbattuta e rasa al suolo, vinta dai rimorsi, dalle tenebre.  
Raccolse, nella disperazione, i frammenti dolorosamente affilati della sua anima, ferendosi su di essi.  
Ma non poteva cedere.  
Non ancora.

 

La cella era avvolta in una penombra cupa, la luce che raggiungeva quel luogo era scarsa e dava solo maggior risalto a quella tenebra.  
Un sorriso, denti candidi e perfetti balenarono nel buio, in un inquietante spettacolo.  
“La coscienza ha un peso, vero, Thor?” Un accenno di risa, roche, venate di perfidia. “Quanto reggerai, ancora, alla voce della tua coscienza, fratello?”  
La voce di Loki era meno di un sussurro, la malizia e la freddezza cesellate in quel tono avrebbero fatto rabbrividire di timore chiunque potesse sentirlo.  
Ma il Tonante si era premurato di seppellire nelle viscere della pietra l’Ingannatore, in un luogo dove le guardie non avrebbero neppure sentito, se non in rari casi, le sue urla, dove la sua voce sarebbe rimasta inascoltata a solitario memento dell’ira del re di Asgard. Lui lo sapeva bene quanto profondamente fosse seppellito nella fredda roccia, quanto lontana la luce del sole fosse.  
Lo sapeva perché aveva urlato, per le norne, quanto aveva gridato il suo odio, la sua rabbia, la sua sete di rivalsa! Aveva perso la voce in maledizioni svuotate di ogni potere, si era scorticato la pelle fino alla carne viva impazzendo, come un animale, per togliersi la catena in un accesso d’ira. Ma alla fine si era calmato, si era seduto su quella stretta e dura branda, aspettando fino a quanto Thor era venuto da lui.  
Lo aveva accolto con il sorriso, freddo e apparentemente distaccato. Una calma apparente che il dio del tuono aveva rischiato più volte di infrangere, possedendolo a quel modo brutale, colmo di vendetta e ira, volendo marchiarlo con la sofferenza e l’umiliazione, risvegliando in lui odio e rancore infiniti.  
Il sorriso si allargò, oscuro e machiavellico, sul volto dell’Ingannatore.  
Era stato fin troppo facile mettere quel piccolo seme nella mente del re di Asgard, i suoi poteri potevano sembrare rinchiusi da quei bracciali e, in gran parte, lo erano. Ma lui rimaneva Loki, il dio dell’Inganno, il seidr non era la sua unica arma.

 

Frigga passeggiava lungo i curati sentieri del giardino del palazzo, i passi lenti tradivano una stanchezza dell’anima, una pesantezza insolita per la dea.  
Le lunghe dita affusolate sfioravano i fiori in una muta benedizione, mentre gli occhi, schegge di un terso cielo, erano lontani, concentrati sui pensieri che la affliggevano.  
Aveva riavuto i suoi figli, eppure nulla era come doveva essere.  
L’oscuro presagio che la tormentava la legava con le sue spire, mentre vedeva la catastrofe avvicinarsi ad ampi passi, divorando ogni sua speranza.  
Condannata al silenzio, aveva lottato come poteva contro quel futuro che si era dipanato davanti a lei, ma non era riuscita a cambiarlo e, ormai, avrebbe dovuto arrendersi a quel dono che era la sua maledizione capendo che agire per scongiurare un futuro, lo avvicinava sempre di più: era impossibile lottare contro la trama delle norne.  
Strinse i denti, il cuore pesante come piombo, sentendo la sua disperazione sommergerla e, solo grazie alla sua volontà, riuscì ad allontanare almeno un po’ quel travolgente e soffocante dolore.  
I suoi figli, perché per lei lo erano entrambi allo stesso modo, correvano verso la distruzione con passo veloce e lei poteva solo guardare.  
Le erano stati ridati, per un breve respiro di tempo, ma erano così segnati, cambiati, amareggiati, da essere irriconoscibili e solo l’amore, che era in grado di rendere sopportabile ogni peso, le permetteva di continuare lungo quella strada.  
Thor era colmo di sentimenti cupi, oscuri, indegni del sovrano di Asgard.  
La vendetta e il tormento avevano roso senza sosta l’anima del dio, inquinando la luce della sua anima, rendendo la sua mente torbida, colma di odio, allontanando il suo cuore dagli insegnamenti di onore e lealtà, di giustezza, che Odino aveva sempre impartito ai figli.  
Loki, invece, aveva abbandonato ogni speranza, aveva allontanato ogni scintilla d’amore, ferito come mai prima si era gettato, come un cane rabbioso, contro chi riteneva lo avesse tradito.  
Era sempre stato difficile, per quel suo figlio così particolare, discernere i suoi stessi sentimenti, il suo cuore era un campo di battaglia tormentato da dubbi e dolore, un cuore che si donava in modo totale, discreto e silenzioso, tanto fragile quanto grande, un cristallo che si era frantumato in affilate schegge che avevano colmato di sangue la sua anima.  
Due aspetti di diversa tenebra incarnati nei suoi figli che si inseguivano, in un ballo di odio e attrazione, di desiderio, di amore, di lugubri desideri oscuri.  
Li amava, li amava entrambi, eppure la via che avevano intrapreso portava ad un abisso dal quale non c’era salvezza alcuna, nulla, nei nove mondi, si sarebbe salvato.

 

Mancavano solo pochi passi, pochissimi, solo una manciata.  
Il trono era davanti a lei, splendida in un abito dal candore abbagliante, di una purezza sobria che, in realtà, mal si addiceva alla sua figura, ai suoi occhi terribilmente alteri e voraci, mentre guardavano quello scranno tanto agognato.  
Il volto di Amora riluceva nell’appagamento di un desiderio a lungo cullato, di un obbiettivo infine raggiunto.  
Regina di Asgard.  
Ancora così poco perché il suo desiderio potesse avverarsi, ancora così poco perché la sua vendetta fosse compiuta e mai nessuno, mai più nessun potere, potesse essere superiore al suo. Così che nessuno potesse mai più negarle un suo diritto.  
Così che nessuno potesse impedirle di fare ciò che voleva.  
-Di salvare la vita alla sua amata sorella, Lorelei, a colei che custodiva il suo core, a quell’innocente bambina che si era spenta portandosi via ogni brandello d’amore dalla sua anima.-  
Guardò Thor e solo in quel momento notò che qualcosa non era come doveva essere.  
Come mai, in un angolo, Loki la guardava?  
Come mai quel voto sottile, affilato, sogghignava così apertamente?  
Guardò quelle iridi verdi, vi lesse inganno e menzogna, mentre in lei il seidr si raccoglieva la mano di Frigga si levò, il seidr infuriò in una battaglia di volontà, mentre la voce del dio del tuono si levava, potente, accusandola.  
Baldr si avvicinò con la lunga lama sguainata al suo signore, porgendogliela per l’elsa, lui la prese mentre, ingaggiata in una lotta estenuate con la dea, Amora poteva solo guardare la lama, lo scintillio malvagio e freddo del metallo, così simile a quello degli occhi di Loki.  
Così simile a quello negli occhi di Thor.  
Ingannata, tradita, l’ultima cosa che vide fu il cielo di Asgard, terso e sereno, attraverso le finestre della sala del trono.  
Era azzurro, distante e limpido come gli occhi del re.  
Sif guardò il sangue riversarsi dalla ferita nel petto della donna, lo squarcio attraverso cui il vermiglio liquido vitale scorreva sul marmo chiaro.  
Amora era stata sbugiardata davanti a tutti, le prove erano a dir poco inconfutabili, ma la guerriera sentiva in quell’apparente vittoria l’aria della sconfitta. Sapeva, non perché avesse ricevuto confidenze, ma bastava guardare gli occhi di Loki per capirlo, che l’Ingannatore era invischiato fino al collo in quella faccenda.  
Il sangue cupo macchiava l’abito da regina dell’Incantratrice, della donna a cui Thor aveva promesso fedeltà e trono, un infausto sentore si mosse lungo tutta la sala del trono, gremita come mai prima. Mille e mille testimoni di quello sguardo vuoto e freddo che il loro re rivolgeva a quelle spoglie che si stavano raffreddando al suolo.  
Increduli, in molti guardarono con occhi nuovi il Tonante, chiedendosi come le leggi sposassero quella situazione.  
Alto tradimento, l’accusa, se provata, portava all’esecuzione, quello era vero. Ma il giudizio? La valutazione delle prove stesse? Il consiglio non sapeva nulla, non era stato interpellato.  
Le voci viaggiarono veloci, di bocca in bocca, incredulità che vagava come un ubriaco incapace di dirigere i propri passi tra quelle persone.  
Amora, le sue spoglie, vennero composte e portate via, nessun funerale per i traditori, decretò il loro re.  
Nessuna pietra a ricordo della traditrice, nessun nome scritto nel libro dei morti, nessuna nave avrebbe portato quel corpo oltre le acque di Asgard, oltre il Bifrost, tra le stelle.  
Destinata all’oblio eterno, dimenticata da tutti e tutto, quello era il destino decretato dal sovrano.  
Nessuno rimpiangeva di aver perso una simile regina, ma la giustizia non albergava al di sotto dei re, ma sopra di essi, era lei a determinare la giustezza e la rettitudine, ed era stata invece che servita, asservita al volere di Thor. Questa voci rimbalzavano, colmando gli animi di dubbi e domande, e l’Ingannatore ascoltava, sorridendo, annuendo tra sé, con le iridi di smeraldo piene della luce inquieta di chi attendeva, con impazienza, la mossa del proprio avversario, guardandolo precipitare senza scampo in una trappola tessuta con maestria, invisibile e pericolosa.  
Loki attendeva, il tempo era dalla sua parte, non doveva fare altro che coltivare la sua migliore virtù, la pazienza.


End file.
